


Quand les P'tits Gars s'en mêlent

by Chapaf



Series: Las Vegas : Le flic et le soldat [2]
Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Boys' Love, Ca commence mal, Ca commence très très mal, Flashbacks, Gueule de bois, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chapaf/pseuds/Chapaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il s'est écoulé quelques mois depuis cette fameuse nuit au Lagoon Side.</p><p>V n'a pas été foutu de dire ce qu'il fallait. Encore.<br/>
Evidemment Butch l'a mal pris. Très mal pris. Encore.</p><p>Un autre réveil difficile pour le flic. Et tout un tas de morceaux à recoller. </p><p>/!\ AVERTISSEMENT /!\</p><p>Pour ceux qui arrivent ici en premier : NE LISEZ PAS cette fic si vous n'avez pas lu "Manque, impaire et passe" avant ! Non, je ne fais pas que de l'auto promotion je vous assure ! Mais il s'agit simplement de sa suite directe. Vous manqueriez la moitié du contexte en commençant ici ! Enfin, je dis ça, mais c'est vous qui voyez...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Appartement de Butch, 23 novembre, 11h57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> Je suis bien contente de commencer à poster la suite de Las Vegas. Je dois bien avouer : je ne tenais plus XD !!! 
> 
> Cependant, quelques petites précisions avant que vous ne commenciez à lire (et à m'étriper) : cette seconde partie est nettement moins légère que la précédente. En tout cas le début. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'échapperez pas à mon humour douteux pour autant. Ce sera juste un peu plus long à décoller dirons-nous.  
> Pour bien vous mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille d'écouter "In the White" de Katatonia avec ce premier chapitre :)
> 
> Cette fic est aussi bien plus longue que la première (pour le même nombre de chapitres). Je pensais aller vite et, plus ça va, plus je m'étale :p
> 
> Bon, je vous laisse découvrir ça. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir :) Pis, on peut continuer à raconter n'importe quoi !

Appartement de Butch, 23 novembre, 11h57 

          Cette fois encore, le sang battait contre les tempes de Butch lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il se refusait à ouvrir les yeux. De toute façon, c’était une mauvaise idée. Parce que la lumière qui s’infiltrait par les volets disjoints irait directement se ficher au fond de son crâne, réveillant sa migraine. Parce que la Terre n’avait pas tout à fait fini de tourner autour de lui. Et aussi parce qu’il refusait obstinément de voir la mémoire lui revenir.

          À moins que tout ça soit dans sa tête... Cette foutue tête si lourde et si douloureuse. Comme elle l’était après chacune de ses cuites monumentales. Le genre de caisse qui oblitère tout souvenir. Ça n’était pourtant pas le premier réveil de ce genre qu’affrontait Butch. Mais la dernière fois qu’il avait eu un tel trou noir c’était…

           Non, ce souvenir était en zone interdite.

          Dire qu’il avait pensé avoir laissé tout ça derrière lui. Mais quelque chose avait réveillé son mal être et l’urgence de noyer toute mémoire dans des litres d’alcool. Alors il avait bu, encore et encore. Poussé par le besoin d’oublier ce qui le hantait et d'enfin faire passer la douleur.

 

          Il n’avait aucune idée de l’heure qu’il pouvait être. Le jour devait être levé depuis un moment s’il en jugeait par les bruits de la rue qui se frayaient sans mal un chemin à travers l’isolation quasi inexistante de son appartement pour aller résonner jusque dans son crâne.

          Dehors, le moteur de la vieille guimbarde du voisin crachotait comme elle le faisait toujours, des mouflets se poursuivaient en criant et les clients du _drive-in_ d’en face se crêpaient le chignon. Ouais, pas de doute, il était bien chez lui...

 

          Cherchant à échapper à ces bruits familiers, Butch se mit sur le ventre et plongea la tête sous l’oreiller. Les draps de coton rêches s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille, lui arrachant un grognement de dépit. Une utilisation intensive des années durant avait transformé le tissu bon marché en un sac de jute usé jusqu’à la corde.

          C’était le genre de détail auquel le flic n’aurait jamais prêté attention avant. Des draps étaient des draps. Juste des draps. Un truc pour recouvrir son lit. Puis il avait connu d’autres lits, d’autres draps… Des draps de soie noire, entre autres. Des draps dans lesquels il avait pris plaisir à se rouler, à paresser, à attendre avec indolence que la journée avance.

          Il grogna en secouant la tête. Putain, si même son linge de lit commençait à faire resurgir des souvenirs…

 

          Il enfouit sa tête dans le traversin, la recouvrant de son oreiller et de la couette, désireux de dresser une barrière entre le monde extérieur et sa migraine. D’ailleurs pour échapper à ces derniers, le flic aurait bien voulu se rendormir. Peut-être qu’un second réveil donnerait du fil à retordre aux marteaux qui jouaient dans son crâne ?

          Et puis, il était en congé, non ? Enfin, c’était ce qu’il lui semblait. Pourquoi avait-il pris ce foutu congé d’ailleurs ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Il devait bien avoir quelque chose à faire, non ? Quelque chose qui ne paraissait pas vouloir lui revenir. Genre un rendez-vous pour lequel il se serait préparé en se noyant dans quelques litres de Lag ? Une chose était sûre : il n’était pas pressé d’affronter ce que cette journée lui réservait.

 

          Butch grogna et inspira profondément, le nez toujours enfoui dans son traversin. Le tissu froissé était imprégné de sa propre odeur. La plus familière qui puisse être, comme une extension de lui-même. Pourtant elle paraissait étrangement incomplète. C’était comme s’il lui manquait quelque chose., n élément extérieur, complémentaire. Comme un parfum que l’on s’évertuerait à composer et dont la touche finale, la note indispensable à sa réussite, vous échapperait sans cesse.

          Comment pouvait-on se sentir aussi peu… entier ?

 

          Le flic secoua violemment la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées parasites. Il eut l’impression d’envoyer son cerveau valser contre les parois de sa boîte crânienne. Pourtant les idées noires et les souvenirs continuaient de bruisser dans son esprit comme autant de mouches avides de sa propre déliquescence. Bordel, il ne voulait pas avoir mal. Il voulait juste dormir. Et ne plus penser à rien.

          La dernière fois qu’il avait autant picolé, ça avait donné des résultats intéressants. Mais le contexte était un peu différent, malgré un réveil tout aussi difficile. Enfin, ce qu’il avait surtout pensé en tentant de renouveler l’exploit, c’était que ce fameux lendemain matin, il ne s’était souvenu de rien. Et l’idée d’oublier tout ça, ne serait-ce qu’une soirée, avait de quoi le séduire. Alors c'était ce qu’il avait cherché à faire quand il avait empoigné sa bouteille de Lag la veille.

          Pourtant il semblerait que, cette fois-ci, l’oubli ait bel et bien décidé de le fuir. Tout comme le sommeil. Merde, il ne voulait pas se lever. Parce que s’il le faisait, ce serait admettre qu’il était prêt à affronter la journée qui l’attendait. Et rien n’était moins sûr. Il eut envie de balancer un coup de tête rageur à son traversin mais il risquait encore d’y laisser quelques neurones. Alors il se contenta d’envoyer valser son oreiller en jurant.

 

          Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Vu le bordel qui encombrait l’espace étriqué de son trou à rat, le coussin atterrit forcément là où il ne fallait pas.

          Butch n’avait jamais été une fée du logis. Mais à en juger par le bruit de dégringolade qui sembla se prolonger éternellement, il ne s’était pas amélioré ces dernières semaines. Une ou deux bouteilles, vides espérait-il, entrèrent violemment en contact avec le sol, suivies dans leur chute par une pile de CDs et ce qui devait être un paquet de _pop-corn_. Il entendit les grains de maïs rouler un peu partout sur le plancher.

_Génial…_

          Butch se décida à ouvrir un œil pour juger de l’étendue des dégâts. Il eut beaucoup de mal à soulever sa tête jusque là bien calée dans ses bras croisés. Sur sa table de chevet, le réveil avait également été renversé, l’empêchant de voir les chiffres rouges. Butch allongea donc le bras en tâtonnant, à la recherche de sa montre. Il la trouva sur la table de nuit à côté d’une bouteille vide.

 

          Le flic éleva l’écran à hauteur de ses yeux. Presque midi.

_Bordel…_

          Il laissa retomber son bras et balança la montre un peu plus loin dans le lit. Puis, rassemblant toute sa volonté, il se remit sur le dos, un bras sur le visage pour éviter le contact direct avec la lumière pourtant tamisée de la pièce. Sa tête était toujours aussi lourde. Mais au moins la chambre ne tournait plus autour de lui.

          Foutue lumière. Foutu réveil. Foutue journée…

          Il lui faudrait au moins une citerne de café pour s’éclaircir les idées. À vrai dire, il n’était même pas sûr qu’il y en ait encore. Et ça, c’était vraiment un coup à le mettre de mauvais poil. Enfin, plus qu’il ne l’était déjà...

          Forçant sur ses abdominaux, Butch se redressa et, sous son poids, le matelas forma un creux. Il soupira en se frottant les paupières. Mû par un étrange réflexe, il se tourna vers le côté du lit qu’il n’occupait pas. Pour le trouver vide. Comme il savait pertinemment qu’il allait le trouver. Difficile de ne pas s’en souvenir, même avec les litres de Lag qu’il s’était envoyé. Un lit vide, une odeur solitaire et de sales habitudes qui n’avaient pas mis longtemps à faire leur grand retour.

 

          Butch eut un rire cynique. Ouais, rien qui ne soit très différent d’un lendemain matin ordinaire dans la vie de Brian O’Neil. Une gueule de bois, l’envie de tout casser et un grand vide.

          Pourtant, il y avait cru. L’espace de quelques mois, il avait vraiment voulu y croire. Que c’en était fini des conneries, que la vie pouvait être chouette, qu’il aurait droit à sa part du gâteau. Qu’il apprendrait à dominer la colère qui le bouffait. Qu’il aurait quelqu’un à ses côtés. Quelqu’un qui le comprendrait. Qui ne le jugerait pas. Qu’il pourrait être heureux de retrouver ce trou à rat qu’il appelait « chez lui ». Ou n’importe quelle pièce pourvue d’un lit, du moment qu’une poignée de mèches noires comme l’encre émergeait des draps.

          Ces cheveux qui avaient une douceur de soie et que Butch se surprenait parfois à caresser quand il rentrait pour trouver un grand corps de soldat assoupi dans sa paillasse. Alors, cet enfoiré de barbu ne manquait jamais d’ouvrir les yeux pour fixer le flic comme s’il était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée.

 

          _Conneries, jura le flic que l’envie de tout démolir dans la pièce avait reprise.

          Sauf qu’il ne restait plus grand-chose à casser maintenant qu’il y pensait. Il avait déjà largement passé ses nerfs sur les quelques meubles qui avaient échoué dans son appartement. La table tenait calée par le mur et les trois quarts des chaises avaient été sommairement réparées avec du ruban adhésif. Sauf une, dont les pieds fracassés gisaient en vrac dans un coin de la pièce, bien trop esquintés pour qu’un sauvetage soit envisageable.

          Ça allait faire quatre mois que le flic se disait qu’il devrait prendre le temps de descendre tout ça aux ordures.

 

            Butch se souvenait parfaitement dans quelles circonstances il avait fait du petit bois du pauvre meuble. Et ça ne fit qu’aiguiser sa colère. Ça faisait partie de ces moments qu’il avait désespérément cherché à oublier lorsqu’il s’était jeté sur sa bouteille la veille au soir. La fameuse « zone interdite ». Celle dans laquelle il allait devoir sauter à pieds joints aujourd’hui.

            _De toute façon, ça n’était pas la peine de rester là à se lamenter_ , se dit-il en se passant la main sur la nuque. Il n’y couperait pas. Butch se tourna vers le côté du lit et posa les pieds par terre avec la ferme intention de se lever. Les muscles de ses cuisses et de son dos le rappelèrent à l’ordre. Il était fourbu et perclus de courbatures comme s’il avait passé la nuit à battre la pavé. Aujourd’hui il ressentait avec acuité le poids de chacune des quarante années qui collaient à ses basques.

          Il se redressa pesamment avant de pousser un juron sonore. Il avait à peine fait son premier pas hors du lit qu’il venait de marcher en plein dans le paquet de pop-corn renversé. Le caramel et les éclats de maïs craquèrent désagréablement sous sa plante de pied.

_Et ça n’était même pas le gauche…_

 

          Après avoir traversé tant bien que mal le parcours du combattant qui lui tenait lieu de salon, le flic atteignit la salle de bain. Avec les piles de fringues amoncelées un petit peu partout, cette pièce ne valait guère mieux que le reste de l’appartement. Il tourna le robinet d’eau chaude de la douche tout en restant à l’extérieur, attendant qu’elle atteigne une température décente. Il était déjà d’assez mauvais poil, pas la peine d’y ajouter une douche froide.

            Butch s’appuya des deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo, la tête baissée enfoncée dans les épaules. Il aurait tout donné pour sentir la tension qui habitait ses cervicales se relâcher. Il releva la tête et contempla son reflet dans le miroir que la buée commençait à envahir. La lumière blafarde des appliques ne lui faisait pas de cadeau. Ses traits étaient tirés et d’énormes cernes bistres ornaient sa paupière inférieure. Ses yeux injectés de sang ressortaient de manière inquiétante sur son teint livide.

 

            Le Brian O’Neil qui lui faisait face ne lui était pas inconnu. C’était celui des mauvais jours. Celui qui rentrait dans le lard du premier enfoiré qui le regardait de travers. Celui qui était en colère. Celui qui souffrait. C’était un O’Neil qu’il avait cru larguer comme un sac d’ordures sur le seuil d’une chambre d’hôtel de Las Vegas quelques mois plus tôt. Mais l'enfoiré était revenu se glisser sous sa peau.

            Ou peut-être ne l’avait-il jamais quitté...

            Sans doute devrait-il s’en satisfaire, ou du moins s’en contenter. Parce que ce serait le seul qui l’accompagnerait au bout du chemin, sans jamais le lâcher. Lui…

Bordel, il n’avait jamais pensé que la vie puisse être aussi longue. Il se sentait à la fois incroyablement vieux et fatigué, tout en ayant une conscience aiguë du chemin qui s’étalait encore devant lui. Une route à arpenter seul. Ou du moins, en tête à tête avec ce Brian O’Neil qu’il avait appris à détester. Et à redouter.

 

            La vapeur avait désormais envahi la salle de bain, effaçant du même coup le reflet de son double et le laissant paradoxalement face à lui-même.

            Dans une tentative de fuite dérisoire, Butch se glissa d’un seul mouvement dans l’étroite cabine de douche et ce sans se préoccuper de la température de l'eau. Un grognement lui échappa quand un jet beaucoup trop chaud entra en contact direct avec son ventre. Il tourna un peu le robinet et récolta une flèche de glace.

          Putain de plomberie ! Ça n’était vraiment pas le jour. Il donna un grand coup du plat de la main sur la tuyauterie qui commençait à rouiller ce qui provoqua un petit gargouillis dans le pommeau. Comme pour le narguer, l’eau se réchauffa un peu mais demeura tout de même désespérément tiède. Abandonnant la lutte, il glissa sa tête sous le jet.

 

***

 

            Cinq minutes plus tard, Butch sortait de la douche, guère plus détendu qu’auparavant. Cependant, sa migraine s’était un peu mise en sourdine. Il se sécha rapidement avec un drap de bain repêché sur le coin du sèche-serviettes et le noua autour de ses hanches avant de se brosser les dents. Il se passa la main sur les joues qu’il trouva ombrées d’une barbe rêche.

            Et puis merde... Il était en congé, non ?

            Personne n’était là pour se soucier de savoir s’il était correctement rasé ou non. Personne pour grogner qu’il lui arrachait la peau avec sa paillasse de hérisson.

            _Merde…Il fallait vraiment qu’il arrête de faire ça. De tout rapporter à…_ _Bordel ! Zone interdite, on avait dit !_

            Butch dénoua la serviette et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux tandis qu’il retournait à sa chambre pour trouver de quoi s’habiller. Déjà, il allait devoir remettre la main sur son jean. Il avait dû le balancer quelque part la veille en se traînant au lit. En soupirant, il commença à explorer l'espace du regard. C’était vraiment le foutoir cet appart…

            Les stores à peine entrebâillés laissaient paraître des monticules d’objets divers un peu partout dans la pièce, que ce soit au sol ou sur les meubles. Le comptoir de la cuisine croulait sous les emballages de pizzas et de tout ce que Las Vegas pouvait compter de nourriture à emporter. Par endroit, quelques cadavres de bouteille de whisky accrochaient les reflets du soleil. Plus que « quelques » en fait…

_Consternant._

           

            Le regard du flic finit par se poser sur son pantalon balancé dans un coin de la pièce sur un carton à demi-éventré de son contenu.

 _Putain, tout mais pas ça_   _!_ pensa Butch.

 

            Le carton aussi était en zone interdite. À vrai dire, tout cet angle de la pièce l’était et ce depuis qu’il y avait posé cette foutue boîte. C’était d’ailleurs la seule partie de son appartement où l’on pouvait encore envisager de mettre un pied devant l’autre. Peut-être justement parce que Butch n’y fichait plus lesdits pieds depuis que le carton y trônait.

           C’était un peu _cheap_ comme boîte de Pandore, mais le simple fait de la regarder était douloureux. Parce qu’il en connaissait le contenu sur le bout des doigts. Pas grand-chose en vérité : quelques pantalons de cuir, à peu près autant de T-shirts noirs, une paire de bottes de motard pointure 45, un ordinateur portable, une liasse de papiers officiels et une blague à tabac encore pleine.

          Rien que d’y penser, l’odeur épicée envahit les narines du flic. Au début, avant de se décider à fourrer tout ça dans un carton qu’il ne devrait plus rouvrir, il arrivait à Butch de soulever délicatement le coin de la petite pochette de cuir, dans une tentative un peu dérisoire de retrouver ne serait-ce qu’un fragment de son odeur. Puis, un soir, l’Irlandais en avait eu marre de son propre sentimentalisme et il avait tout balancé dans ce carton auquel il n’avait plus touché.

          Il avait décidé qu’il était temps de passer à autre chose.

 

          Sauf qu’apparemment ça n’avait pas fonctionné. Enfin, il avait cru que ça avait marché. Jusqu’à ce que son portable vibre dans sa poche hier soir. Il était en train de sortir du poste avec une de ses collègues qui lui détaillait en long, en large et en travers les avantages d’un grand break lorsqu’on doit trimballer tout son matos d’escalade. La conversation ne passionnait pas vraiment Butch mais ça avait le mérite de le distraire de ses soucis après une journée harassante. Ce genre de journée qui vous fait remercier le ciel à genoux quand quelqu’un vous attend à la maison. Ou au bar.

          Ses pensées dérivaient lentement lorsque l’appareil avait brièvement gigoté dans sa poche. Il s’était excusé auprès de sa collègue et avait consulté la boîte de réception, s’attendant à recevoir une pub à la con ou un message de son chef. Du pareil au même quoi…

 

          Le nom de l’expéditeur l’avait laissé pantois. Il avait fixé cette unique lettre qui brillait à l’écran, incapable de se décider à ouvrir le message tandis qu’un bon million d’hypothèses et de pensées confuses se bousculaient dans son crâne.

          Dans un semi brouillard, il avait entendu que sa collègue lui parlait toujours, inconsciente de son agitation. L’esprit de Butch se vidait et se remplissait alternativement, incapable d’endiguer tout ce qui le traversait. Comment une simple petite lettre pouvait-elle le mettre dans un état pareil ?

          C’était un V.

          Juste un V.

          Juste V.

 

          Il contemplait toujours l’écran quand sa collègue lui adressa un signe. Son grognement ne devait pas être bien différent de son attitude habituelle puisqu’elle s’éloigna en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Butch n’avait pas quitté la lettre du regard.

          Quatre mois. Ça faisait quatre putain de mois que cette lettre n'était plus apparue sur son portable. En fait quatre mois, douze jours, sept heures et une poignée de minutes.

          Dieu savait qu'il l'avait guettée sans trop y croire, jusqu'au moment où il avait fini par se résigner. Ses propres messages étaient toujours restés sans réponse. Et c'était maintenant qu'il commençait à se faire une raison qu'elle réapparaissait cette foutue lettre.

          En lui, la colère s’était mêlée à la confusion. Il avait même été tenté d'envoyer valser le maudit appareil pour s'assurer de ne pas ouvrir le message. Mais la curiosité, à moins que ça ne soit un reste d'espoir tenace, l'en avait dissuadé. Il avait pressé la touche « suivant ».

 

_« Je passerai récupérer mes affaires demain à 18 heures. »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non, non, ne partez pas ! Allez, restez quoi !
> 
> Promis, ça finira par s'arranger. Bon, par contre ils vont ramer à la turbo pagaye je vous préviens !
> 
> Alors, "pourquoi est-elle si cruelle ?" me direz-vous ?  
> A vrai dire, quand j'ai eu fini Las Vegas 1ere partie, je voyais vraiment ça comme un Happy End for Now dans le sens où il s'est juste écoulé une journée depuis leur rencontre. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de construire grand chose nos loulous. Du coup ils vont devoir composer. Et c'est normal de se planter en cours de route, non ?  
> Je voulais leur laisser le temps de la réflexion (et de la dépression j'avoue) pour qu'ils décident de là où ils voulaient aller. Donc moins de licornes ici, mais plus de méninges.  
> Et puis, de toute façon, sinon y avait pas d'histoire donc pas de partie 2 XD
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir traumatisé(e)s et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine avec un petit flash back ;)
> 
> Et un gros gros gros merci à mon correcteur, Transmer. Tu envoies du steak (Je te souhaite tous les Qunari du monde !!)...
> 
> Bisous à tout le monde


	2. Appartement de Butch, quatre mois, douze jours, sept heures et encore quelques poignées de minutes plus tôt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> Le chapitre de la semaine :)  
> Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter si ce n'est que vous pouvez vous passer Fragiles Dreams d'Anathema pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :)
> 
> Ha si, petite précision : chapitre flashback !

Appartement de Butch, quatre mois, douze jours, sept heures et encore quelques poignées de minutes plus tôt :

 

            Butch gara sa Crown Vic juste au pied de son immeuble. Pour une fois qu'il y avait de la place, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Et puis ça n'était pas comme si elle craignait quoi que ce soit. Il se demandait, de son appart ou de sa bagnole, lequel remporterait le prix de la pire ruine. La journée avait été étouffante et l'air conditionné de ce tas de boue venait de le lâcher. _Hé bien, la réparation ne serait pas pour tout de suite._

            De toute façon, il aurait sans doute plus vite fait de changer de voiture.

            Il poussa un petit soupir las en ouvrant sa portière.

 

            Dehors, l'air était lourd. L'orage montait doucement en cette fin d'après-midi. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de l'immeuble, il avisa deux gamins en train de discuter sur les marches. Ils le saluèrent d'un « bonjour M'sieur » timide et le flic leur répondit d'un signe de tête amical en poussant le battant.

           Il récupérait son courrier quand il les entendit chuchoter :

_Mais si, puisque je te dis que c'est chez lui...

_Nan, mais n'importe quoi… En plus, il est flic.

_Bah, et alors ?

_Bah, les flics ne traînent pas avec les gangsters.

_C'en n'est peut-être pas un !

_En tout cas, à moi, il me fout les jetons quand il vient. Attends, t'as vu son tatouage ?

_Je sais pas, moi je trouve qu'il a plutôt la classe.

_Ouais, genre tu te pisserais pas dessus si tu devais lui demander un truc !

_D'où tu me traites de trouillard, toi !? répondit le second môme, vexé.

_C'est toi qui a dit qu'il te foutait pas la trouille…

 

            Butch eut un petit sourire en coin. Il voyait bien de qui les gamins parlaient. C'était sûr que V ne passait pas franchement inaperçu avec sa dégaine de tueur à gage. Pas étonnant que les gosses le prennent pour le croque mitaine. Le soldat faisait une drôle d'impression dans le quartier depuis qu'il venait régulièrement passer ses permissions chez Butch. Et, l'un comme l'autre n'étant pas pressés de satisfaire la curiosité du voisinage, il était évident que les chuchotements allaient bon train. Les regards se détournaient parfois sur leur passage, avant que les conversations reprennent en sourdine. Et ils s'en balançaient...

 

            Le chuchotis du gamin porta de nouveau jusqu'au flic, sur le ton de la confidence.

_De toute façon, mes parents m'ont interdit de leur parler.

_Ha bon ? Pourquoi ça ? demanda l'autre, surpris.

L'Irlandais tendit l'oreille. Lui aussi était curieux de savoir pourquoi. Il sentait d’ors et déjà que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire.

_Bah tu sais. C'est des mecs et… Enfin papa dit qu’ils sont… Enfin, tu vois quoi…

_Heu non, je vois pas. Qu'ils sont quoi ? s'agaça l'enfant.

_Ben, ils sont ensemble quoi, chuchota son camarade dans un souffle.

_Ensemble ? questionna le second môme, visiblement un peu perplexe. Ha, tu veux dire… Nooon ?

_Même que j'ai entendu la grande sœur de Tom dire que ça devrait être interdit parce qu'ils sont trop beaux...

_Eurk. C'est dégueulasse. Tu crois… Tu crois, reprit-il après un moment d'hésitation, qu'ils s'embrassent et tout ?

_Sérieux, j'veux pas savoir...

 

            Butch se sentait bouillir intérieurement. Abrutis de parents… Il n'en avait foutrement rien à cirer de ce que ces ploucs pouvaient penser de lui. Il s'en foutait déjà avant de connaître V et leur rencontre n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir trouvé la paix auprès d'un mec. Et il se tamponnait de ce que ça faisait de lui, de l'étiquette qu'on lui collerait. Par contre, ça le bouffait que des adultes puissent encore bourrer le crâne de leurs mômes avec de telles conneries.

            La conversation enfantine qui l'avait fait sourire d'amusement au départ venait de lui coller un coup au moral. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre sans écouter la suite.

            S'il attrapait ces abrutis, ils passeraient un sale quart d'heure. Sérieusement, ça le foutait en rogne. Aller interdire à ces gamins de leur parler... Encore heureux que personne ne se soit permis la moindre réflexion.

            Enfin... Ça n'aurait pas dû l’étonner autant...

 

            Encore passablement énervé, il se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement. Il fouilla la poche intérieure de son cuir à la recherche des clés. Il déverrouilla la serrure et passa le seuil en balançant sa veste sur la chaise la plus proche. On était vendredi et il n'avait pas vraiment de programme pour la soirée, pensa-t-il en délaçant ses chaussures. Sans doute se verser un verre de Lag, commander une pizza et regarder le match des Soxs avant de se mettre au lit. Calme et tranquille...

            L'Irlandais sourit pour lui-même en se disant que, quelques mois plus tôt, il ne se serait même pas posé la question, ne serait même pas passé chez lui et aurait filé direct dans un bar quelconque. Histoire d'oublier que personne ne l'attendait à l'appart. Or, maintenant, il arrivait effectivement que quelqu'un attende son retour. Un sourire étira de nouveau ses lèvres. Il se remit sur ses pieds en desserrant sa cravate noire et roula les manches de sa chemise blanche sur ses avant-bras. Dieu, qu'il faisait chaud.

 

            Il se dirigeait vers le frigo pour s'ouvrir une bière quand un froissement de tissu en provenance de la chambre l'alerta. Butch se figea, la main en suspens à mi-chemin de la poignée. Il tendit l'oreille et le bruit étouffé d'une respiration profonde et calme lui parvint.

            L'idée de se rafraîchir le déserta dans la seconde et, à pas de loup, il se dirigea vers la chambre, attentif à ne rien heurter sur son passage. Il passa la tête par la porte. Les stores avaient été baissés. Juste assez pour donner un peu de fraîcheur à l'occupant de la pièce mais pas assez pour dissimuler à Butch les courtes mèches brunes qui dépassaient de ses draps.

            Les minces filets de lumière dorée que laissaient passer les stores se découpaient en lignes verticales sur la silhouette endormie. Le flic s'accouda au montant de la porte, bras croisés, contemplant le spectacle un sourire aux lèvres.

 

            V ne l'avait pas prévenu de son retour. Il ne le faisait jamais. Il allait et il venait, au rythme de ses missions. Un jour, le flic le retrouvait endormi dans son lit, et la semaine suivante l'enfoiré passait la porte sur un « Je dois y aller, Cop » laconique[1]. L'Irlandais s'était pris à attendre ces retours inopinés, souvent déçu de rentrer dans un appartement vide. Et puis, il y avait les jours comme celui-ci. Quand il retrouvait son mec attablé devant son ordinateur, ou à récupérer des semaines de fatigue au fond de son lit.

            V avait dit un jour, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, qu'il pouvait dormir n'importe où mais qu'il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il se laissait aller à fermer les deux yeux. Et même si le mec avait masqué son aveu derrière une façade de sarcasme, Butch était plutôt enclin à la croire.

 

            Au pied du lit, V avait soigneusement déposé son pantalon de cuir, son T-Shirt et ses bottes de motard. Butch ne l'avait jamais vu fringué autrement qu'ainsi. Comme s'il ne possédait que ce genre de vêtements, mais en dix ou vingt exemplaires de chaque. Une collection nette, clinique, contrôlée, comme le mec lui-même. Et si V avait déposé l'ensemble numéro 15 (à moins que ce soit le numéro 7 ? ) au pied du lit, ça voulait dire que le mec enfoui sous ses draps était nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

            Cette pensée envoya un frisson d'anticipation courir tout le long de l'échine de l'Irlandais.

 

            D'un mouvement de hanche, il se décolla du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et s'avança dans la pièce. Le soldat devait y être depuis un moment. Son odeur avait envahi la chambre, se mélangeant à celle du flic.

            Butch s'avança sur la pointe des pieds. Le drap blanc, tendu sur l'impressionnante carrure de V, prenait des allures de montagne. Il dormait en chien de fusil et ne dépassait du tissu tendu que, d'un côté, la tête de V qui lui tournait le dos, et de l'autre un des pieds du mec.

_Bordel, ce que c'était chouette de le trouver là._

            Il n'était pas rentré depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité au flic. Ils allaient en avoir des choses à rattraper...

           Butch se pencha doucement au dessus de lui et avança la main avec l'intention de caresser les courtes mèches noires. Sous ses doigts, elles étaient douces comme de la soie. Il laissa son souffle effleurer la joue de V tandis qu'il inspirait cette odeur familière avec l'impression de rentrer à bon port.

 

            Il était sur le point de s'asseoir à côté du mec pour le réveiller, lorsque ce dernier se retourna d'un bloc, sortant du sommeil en une fraction de seconde pour attraper l'avant-bras de Butch qu'il fit passer au dessus de lui sans le moindre effort, comme s'il n'était pas un solide gaillard d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Le flic se retrouva cloué au matelas, le souffle un peu court, surplombé par les cent-dix kilos de muscles du soldat. Son bras était maintenu fermement au dessus de sa tête et deux yeux de diamant se fichèrent dans les siens, parfaitement alertes. V se détendit instantanément en reconnaissant sa victime.

Butch lui offrit un sourire réjoui sans pour autant chercher à se libérer.

_Je sais que tu adores me coincer contre ce matelas, mais rappelle-moi un jour de t'apprendre à te réveiller sans m'envoyer voler, plaisanta le flic.

_Quand tu te souviendras que c'est une mauvaise idée de s'approcher de moi quand je dors, répondit le soldat du tac au tac en desserrant sa prise sur le bras du flic mais ne le relâchant pas tout à fait.

            Butch secoua la tête, amusé.

_Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

_J'ai atterri ce matin. Le temps de passer régler quelques affaires, et j'étais chez toi.

_Combien de temps est-ce que tu vas rester ?

_Une semaine. Peut-être deux…

_En voilà une bonne nouvelle, sourit le flic en passant sa main libre derrière la nuque de V pour l'approcher de lui. Salut, ajouta-t-il quand ses lèvres furent à quelques millimètres de celles du soldat.

_Salut, Cop, répondit le mec, un sourire joueur aux lèvres, sans daigner franchir la maigre distance qui les séparait encore.

_Enfoiré, ronchonna le flic en l'attirant brutalement tout contre lui.

 

            Ils partirent d'un grand rire et roulèrent l'un contre l'autre dans les draps emmêlés, avides de se retrouver, s'embrassant, se touchant, un peu n'importe comment, un peu partout, un peu dans tous les sens. Juste pour être certains que l'autre était bien là. V avait lâché le bras de Butch et avait commencé à tirer sa chemise hors de son jean, sans même prendre la peine de la déboutonner. Quand ce fut chose faite, il ne chercha même pas à la lui ôter et s'empressa de glisser ses mains à même la peau du flic, caressant le ventre tiède et les hanches musclées.

            L'Irlandais n'était pas en reste. Dans leur joyeux corps à corps, le drap avait glissé, offrant le corps nu du soldat à sa convoitise. Butch gémit de contentement en faisant courir ses paumes calleuses sur la peau dorée. Contre lui, V était brûlant, fait tout entier de muscles durs.

            Ce contact était très différent de ceux que le flic avait connus avant lui, mais il était devenu si naturel... Il n'était plus très certain de pouvoir s'en passer un jour.

 

            Quand il avait rencontré V, les choses s'étaient un peu précipitées. Il s'était demandé ce qui était en train de lui arriver et si son cerveau ne commençait pas à lui jouer des tours, comme une crise de la quarantaine aussi tassée qu'un verre de whisky écossais. Il se pensait trop vieux pour se découvrir un penchant jusque là bien caché pour les boucs et les corps de dieu grec. D'ailleurs, si l'on exceptait celui de V, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir développé une attirance particulière pour ceux-ci. Il pouvait donc logiquement en déduire que le mec lui avait foutu la tête à l'envers. Pour son plus grand plaisir...

            Après leur première rencontre épique, ils avaient pris la décision d'y aller doucement, sans brusquer les choses, histoire de se laisser porter. Et le courant les avait toujours ramenés l'un vers l'autre, en dépit des silences et des absences de V, en dépit des maladresses et des colères de l'Irlandais.

            Butch était bien conscient qu'il leur restait pas mal de route à parcourir s'ils voulaient construire quelque chose sur les fondations branlantes d'un mariage rocambolesque. Mais, il avait été prêt à tenter le coup, et les derniers mois lui avait prouvé qu'il avait eu raison de s'accrocher. V était un bel enfoiré, un connard arrogant et secret, qui avait tendance à cacher ses failles derrière un masque de froideur. Mais Butch avait de la ténacité et de l'obstination à revendre pour deux. Alors, même s'il avait parfois envie de tout envoyer balader, il s'efforçait de faire de son mieux...

 

            La sensation d'une rangée de dents mordillant la base de son cou le tira de ses pensées. Profitant de sa légère distraction, V l'avait de nouveau plaqué au matelas et s'attardait avec obstination sur l'arc de sa gorge. L'enfoiré adorait laisser sa marque sur Butch qui retournait souvent bosser avec quelques morsures bien visibles sur lesquelles ses crétins de collègues ne manquaient jamais de spéculer. Un de ces abrutis, ce trou du cul de Parks s'il se souvenait bien, lui avait même demandé s'il s'était envoyé en l'air avec la petite sœur de Dracula. Butch s'était retenu de lui dire qu'il s'était en fait tapé monsieur le Comte. La gueule qu'aurait tirée cet abruti aurait sûrement éclairé sa journée…

 

            _Faut le dire si je t'emmerde, Cop, le taquina V qui s'était arrêté, un sourcil levé pour renforcer son expression ironique.

_Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Mais non, je t'assure…bredouilla le flic, un peu honteux de s'être laissé distraire.

            Le haussement de sourcil s'accentua sans que V ajoute quoi que ce soit.

_Ok, j'étais peut-être un peu ailleurs, admit le flic avec une moue contrite. Mais je compte bien me faire pardonner...

_Vraiment ? questionna V en se rallongeant sur le dos tout en passant un bras derrière sa nuque pour y reposer sa tête.

            Aucun vêtement ne le dissimulait au regard de Butch. Le mec le défiait du regard, ses yeux de diamant plantés dans ceux du flic, alangui dans une posture d'attente savamment étudiée.

_Vraiment, répondit le flic en se jetant avec allégresse sur le corps offert.

 

***

 

            _Nom de Dieu, jura le flic essoufflé en se laissant retomber sur le dos, à côté de V, repu et sans doute incapable de remuer un orteil pour le prochain quart d'heure.

            Ce dernier eut un petit rire satisfait. Quel que soit le nombre d'heures passées ensemble au lit, le mec avait toujours l'air de se réjouir de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le flic. Mais Butch se gardait bien de l'encourager plus que nécessaire. L'enfoiré était déjà bien assez arrogant au naturel.

            Un sourire de matou comblé jouait sur les lèvres de l'Irlandais. Même la chaleur suffocante ne l’incommodait plus à cet instant.

            Dehors, le tonnerre avait commencé à gronder.

            _Déjà fatigué, Cop ? le taquina le barbu.

_Hé ! C'est que je n'ai pas ton entraînement…

_Oh vraiment ? interrogea V en se tournant sur le côté pour faire face au flic, un sourire moqueur courant sur ses lèvres minces.

            D'un index paresseux, le soldat traça la ligne ferme des abdominaux de l'Irlandais. Malgré son épuisement, Butch sentit son corps réagir et une légère chair de poule hérissa son ventre. L'endurance de V ne lui était pas étrangère, aussi préféra-t-il attraper la main du barbu pour la serrer dans la sienne, espérant différer un peu le second round. Histoire pour lui de récupérer, au moins un peu.

             V dut comprendre le sous-entendu puisqu'il sourit paresseusement au flic, sans pour autant reprendre sa main. Butch en caressa le dos de son pouce, distraitement.

 

            Ils restèrent comme ça une bonne dizaine de minutes sans éprouver le besoin de parler. Butch n'avait pas lâché la main de V qui reposait toujours sur son ventre et avait fermé les yeux. Le barbu s'agita néanmoins, conscient que s'il ne se secouait pas un peu, il pourrait passer la nuit comme ça à regarder le flic somnoler doucement. V déplia sa grande carcasse aussi précautionneusement que possible mais l'Irlandais se réveilla tout de même.

            Il était à croquer comme ça, à moitié recouvert par le drap bouchonné, et les paupières lourdes d'un demi sommeil. Le sourire de travers qu'il lui adressa tordit quelque chose dans les tripes du tatoué.

_Il fait soif, Cop. Je te ramène quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en se levant.

_Ma foi, il me semble que j'étais parti pour m'ouvrir une bière avant de te trouver dans mon lit.

_Ça n'avait pas l'air de te gêne, il y a un quart d'heure que je squatte ton plumard…fit mine de s'indigner le barbu.

_Tu joues vachement bien les abrutis pour un génie quand même, le charria Butch en se levant à son tour pour enfiler son jean. Mais, ouais, je veux bien une bière. Et il y a une bouteille de Goose au frais.

_Comme c'est attendrissant, mon lapin. Tu as pensé à moi en faisant les courses.

            Butch ne se vexa pas. Il commençait à savoir que V couvrait facilement son embarras par le sarcasme. Ça arrivait le plus souvent lorsque le flic faisait quelque chose qui le touchait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

_Que veux-tu… Il faut bien que je m'occupe pendant que mon petit mari part faire la guerre.

 

            Pour le coup, c'était le flic qui se réfugiait dans l'humour par tenter de masquer son angoisse de voir V disparaître du jour au lendemain. Lui-même n'avait pas un boulot sans risques et il se serait bien gardé de faire la moindre remarque au barbu. Pourtant, il ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de grandir en lui quand passaient les semaines sans qu'il reçoive parfois la moindre nouvelle. _Où était V ? Que faisait-il ? Était-il encore entier ? Était-il seulement en vie ?_ L'Irlandais chassa bien vite ces pensées parasites. Parce que V était là, rentré au bercail, à deux mètres de lui, bien vivant, et encore marqué de leur étreinte.

            À l'heure actuelle, il était penché en avant, la tête presque rentrée dans le minuscule frigo de Butch à la recherche de leurs boissons. Le pantalon de cuir qu'il avait passé à la va-vite sans même prendre la peine de le boutonner moulait son cul comme une seconde peau. Butch déglutit péniblement et se força à remonter les yeux sur son dos. Le mec se retourna à cet instant et adressa un clin d’œil canaille au flic, comme s'il avait été conscient depuis le premier instant du regard brûlant posé sur lui.

 

            Le mec décapsula la bière de Butch et la lui tendit puis se versa un verre de Grey Goose. Le flic le remercia d'un signe de tête et prit une gorgé de sa boisson. _Bordel, ça faisait du bien._ Cherchant désespérément un peu de fraîcheur, il se passa la bouteille dans le cou. Quelques gouttes de condensation se perdirent sur sa peau. Il gronda de contentement.

            Dehors, l'orage se déchaînait sans qu'aucun des deux hommes y prête attention.

 

_Oh, reprit V après avoir siroté une gorgée de sa boisson, à propos…

_Hum ? lança le flic en lui jetant un regard interrogatif.

_J'ai quelque chose à te faire signer.

_À propos de quoi ? s'étonna le flic.

_De cette histoire de mariage. Quoi d'autre ? demanda le barbu, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

            Butch grogna en réponse. Il n'était pas dans la tête de V. En plus, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de ça maintenant. Il se sentait détendu et reposé. Le week-end commençait bien... Pourquoi amener sur le tapis un sujet qu'ils savaient tous les deux délicat précisément maintenant ? Butch voyait d'ici comment ça allait se finir, pas besoin d'être devin pour ça. Ils allaient encore se prendre la tête pour savoir ce qu'il convenait de faire. Et comme ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à trouver de terrain d'entente...

_J'avais un peu de temps ce matin en revenant de l'aéroport, reprit V sans tenir compte du froncement de sourcil agacé du flic. Je suis passé chez le juriste que t'avait indiqué l'officier d'État Civil. J'ai fait le nécessaire, expliqua le barbu qui lui tournait maintenant le dos en fouillant dans une pochette qu'il avait extirpée de son sac marin. Tu n'as plus qu'à signer et on sera tranquille, termina-t-il en présentant une liasse de papiers au flic qui s'était figé.

_Je te demande pardon ? questionna le flic, éberlué.

_Le mariage, l'annulation, les papiers, répéta lentement le barbu comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

_Attends, attends deux minutes, l’interpella le flic en posant sa bière sur la table si brusquement qu'elle se mit à s'agiter et qu'un peu de mousse s'échappa du goulot de la bouteille. À quoi tu joues là ? Tu veux dire que tu es allé chercher ces foutus papiers comme ça, de ton côté, sans m'en parler ?

 

            Butch vit le barbu froncer les sourcils comme s'il parlait à un extraterrestre. Ou au dernier des abrutis. Et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. D'un coup, il sentit éclater la bulle de bien-être dans laquelle il flottait depuis qu'il était rentré.

_Allons, Cop. On en a déjà discuté, tenta de le raisonner V.

_Ha bon ? On en a parlé ? Parce que tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est qu'on s'est pris la tête à chaque fois qu'on a essayé. Je ne me rappelle pas qu'on soit arrivés à se mettre d'accord.

_Butch, s'agaça le barbu, tu sais bien que ça ne pouvait pas rester comme ça.

_Ha bon ? Pourtant, il me semblait bien qu'on avait parlé de prendre les choses comme elles venaient.

_Et c'est ce qu'on a fait, bordel ! Ça ne change absolument rien à… nous, termina le barbu en les désignant d'un vague geste de la main qui eut le don de faire passer la colère du flic au niveau supérieur.

_Ha, parce qu'il y a un toujours un « nous » après ça ?

_Butch, ne soit pas con... Bien sûr qu'il y en a un.

_Aussi con que je puisse être, je suis bien étonné que tu le penses ! répliqua le flic, vexé. Parce que ce que je vois, là, c'est une décision que TU as pris tout seul, sans moi. Pourtant, ça me concerne autant que toi aux dernières nouvelles !

            Au ton du flic, le barbu sut qu'il n'aurait pas la partie facile. Quand il refusait de comprendre, l'Irlandais pouvait être buté comme un âne. S'il ne trouvait pas les mots justes pour apaiser sa colère, tout ça risquait de mal se passer. Dieu savait que V adorait le tempérament de feu de son flic, mais par moment il aurait tout donné pour qu'il se montre... raisonnable. Sauf que ça n'aurait plus été Butch, n'est-ce pas ?

           

            V expira profondément avant de poursuivre.

_Butch, ne… Tu veux bien essayer de comprendre s'il-te-plait ?

_Je suis sans doute trop _con_ pour ça… ironisa l'Irlandais en croisant les bras.

 _C'était pas gagné tout ça_ , soupira intérieurement le soldat.

_Écoute, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire… tenta-t-il de se justifier, peu habitué à être mis en défaut ou à avoir affaire à quelqu'un que ses airs supérieurs n'impressionnaient pas.

_Non, je ne sais pas. Là, je ne sais plus grand-chose, cracha le flic, visiblement blessé. Je pensais savoir qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et je pensais savoir qu'on discuterait de ce genre de choses tous les deux, jusqu'à trouver une solution. Mais, maintenant, je pense que je me suis gouré.

 

            V soupira en repensant aux événements de la semaine passée. Sa dernière mission avait remué des ombres qu'il aurait préféré oublier, des ombres qu'il pensait dissipées à jamais. Mais elles étaient revenues le hanter. Cela avait précipité sa décision de s'occuper de ces foutus papiers. Pour protéger le flic de lui-même et de son passé, il ne devait exister aucun lien qui le rattache à quiconque. Sous peine de voir menacer ce à quoi il tenait plus que tout...       

           Il devait mettre Butch à l'abri. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais V ne pouvait pas lui dire tout ça... Parce que le flic l'enverrait se faire foutre en lui disant qu'il pouvait très bien se protéger tout seul. Mais ça, V n'en était pas si sûr.

            Le soldat comprenait néanmoins qu'il avait merdé en amenant le sujet de cette manière. Avec Butch, la forme comptait parfois presque autant que le fond. Il aurait dû présenter tout ça différemment. Mais cela signifiait qu'il aurait à expliquer certaines choses, à planter le décor. Et il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça. Même si ça le rongeait... Moins Butch en savait sur lui, mieux ça valait.

            Du coup, ses motivations demeuraient obscures pour l'Irlandais. Ce dernier pensait sans doute que V essayait de se dérober, mais lui ferait tout ce qu'il fallait pour protéger Butch. Même si cela devait signifier le faire souffrir ou l'éloigner de lui. Ce lien entre eux constituaient une menace pour la sécurité du flic, et ça V ne le permettrait pas.

                       

            _Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à le prendre comme ça ? répondit V, plus sèchement qu'il l'aurait voulu. Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare, simplement qu'on se débarrasse de la paperasse pour... pouvoir passer à autre chose, acheva-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

_Ha bon ? On doit pas avoir la même notion de la séparation parce que, moi, quand je vois un papier sur lequel est écrit «divorce », ça me vient plutôt naturellement, ironisa le flic en agitant la pochette que V lui avait tendue.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu prends ça tellement à cœur, tenta de le raisonner V. Ce n'est qu'une formalité administrative.

            Il ne devait pas avoir l'air convaincant puisque Butch croisa les bras et se planta devant lui avec son air d'inspecteur. Son instinct de flic lui soufflait sûrement qu'il manquait un morceau à ce puzzle même s'il ne voyait pas lequel.

_Et toi ? Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à annuler ? C'est quoi le problème ? questionna-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse, les yeux plissés.

_Il n'y a pas de problème, Cop, répondit V, le regard un peu fuyant.

_Bien, alors il n'y a qu'à laisser ça comme c'est, répliqua le flic d'une voix faussement détendue.

_Butch, fais un effort, merde ! explosa V.

           

***

            Le barbu commençait également à perdre contenance.

 _Très bien_ , jubila le flic.

            Parce que lui ça faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il avait atteint le seuil critique. L'attitude de V le blessait autant qu'elle le mettait hors de lui. Si au moins le mec avait eu une explication valable. Mais non ! C'était tout lui ça. Il balançait ses conneries comme parole d'Évangile et Butch n'avait plus qu'à se démerder avec. Hors de question. Pas cette fois.

_Donne-moi une putain de bonne raison, une seule V, assena-t-il en décroisant les bras. Je te dirai si elle me convient ou pas.

_J'en ai des dizaines de bonnes raisons si tu veux savoir, répondit le mec avec cet air supérieur qui avait le don d'agacer Butch, lui donnant l'impression d'être trop con pour que V prenne la peine de s'expliquer.

_Je ne t'en demande pas autant, ironisa le flic. Une seule. Et qui a intérêt à être valable si tu ne veux pas que je te déboîte encore la mâchoire !

 

            La tatoué s'enferma dans un silence buté, toisant le flic de ses yeux de diamant aussi inexpressifs que les pierres dont ils avaient la couleur. Butch se sentait complètement rejeté par ce silence. Était-ce la meilleure manière que V ait trouvé de rompre avec lui ? Parce que c'était bien de ça qu'il était question, non ? Le mec avait beau s'en défendre, Butch n'était pas dupe de ses airs gênés. V lui mentait. Et il n'y avait pas cent cinquante explications possibles. Ce n'était pas difficile de deviner là où le mec voulait en venir.

            Rompre. Se séparer. Le quitter.

            Quand la réalisation de ce dont il s'agissait atteint le cerveau du flic, il crut recevoir un direct à l'estomac. Merde, ça faisait vraiment mal. Il avait l'impression qu'une armée d'aiguilles avait pris possession de son cœur pour y tresser de la dentelle.

 

            On y était. V ne voulait plus de lui. C'était fini. Et même si le mec essayait de limiter la casse, les faits étaient là. En même temps, il le comprenait presque. Qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme lui, un guerrier aussi sexy que génial, pouvait bien trouver à un banal inspecteur complètement paumé ?

            Peut-être que V avait cru voir quelque chose en lui qui ne s'était révélé être qu'une illusion. En fin de compte, Butch n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à offrir que lui-même. Et, il semblerait bien que, cette fois encore, ça n'ait pas suffit. Depuis quand Brian O'Neil méritait-il quoi que ce soit ?

 

            Pour ne plus avoir mal, le flic préféra étouffer sa douleur dans l'étreinte brûlante de sa colère. Au moins, il fallait reconnaître que le mec avait des couilles. Il était tout de même venu réclamer sa baise d'adieu. Sauf que le flic n'avait pas été averti au passage. Sûr que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça s'il l'avait été.

            Butch aurait pu comprendre que V veuille s'en aller. Lui même savait ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru que le soldat s'abaisse au point de l'utiliser une dernière fois. L'Irlandais vit rouge. D'autant que V n'avait pas répondu à sa question et le fixait toujours d'un air impénétrable. Furieux, Butch saisit le premier prétexte pour attaquer.

_Alors, réponds-moi, enfoiré. C'est quoi ton problème ? T'as peur que ça se sache ou quoi ?

            Un drôle d'éclair passa dans les yeux de diamant et V soupira avant de parler.

_C'est une des raisons en effet. Il y a des gens qui…

            Sauf que le flic ne le laissa pas finir. Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre les gosses du quartier. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça puisse affecter V. _Et lui alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devrait dire ?_ Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

_Putain, tu te fous de ma gueule là j'espère ? éructa-t-il.

_Butch, calme-toi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu…

_Ce que je pense ? brailla l'Irlandais sans laisser son compagnon terminer, une fois de plus. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense là ? Je pense que tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule avec toutes tes conneries ! C'est sûr qu'on l'avait pas prévu ce putain de bout de papier. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple sans ça, hein !

_Cop, arrête. Laisse-moi parler, bordel. Tu es en train de te faire un film tout seul là.

_Ha ouais ? Je me fais un film ? Alors, dis-moi, quel rôle tu me donnes ? Je suis quoi moi là dedans ?

 

            Le barbu ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma aussitôt, une lueur d'incertitude passant dans les yeux clairs. Plus que le reste, ce fut cette retenue qui démolit ce qui subsistait du calme et de la maîtrise du flic. Il avait mal, un mal de chien. Et il entendait bien le faire payer à celui qui s'était autant foutu de sa gueule.

_Alors, dis-moi ? reprit-il d'une voix aussi glaciale que le calme avant la tempête. En fait, je suis juste un plan cul pas trop compliqué... Après tout, tu l'as dit toi-même quand on s'est rencontrés. Encore moins galère qu'une bonne femme qui t'attend à la maison, hein ! Et quoi ? Je suis assez bien pour que tu me baises, mais pas assez pour que ça se sache ?

_Techniquement, je ne t'ai même pas baisé, Cop, répondit le barbu du tac ou tac, lassé de ne pas pouvoir en placer une.

 

            Sauf que ça, ça n'était vraiment pas la chose à dire à ce moment-là. Le flic perdit tout contrôle et se propulsa en avant pour écraser son poing sur le visage du soldat.

_Va te faire foutre, V ! explosa-t-il quand le barbu qui avait anticipé son geste bloqua son attaque d'une simple parade de l'avant-bras.

            Bien décidé à passer sa douleur en faisant le plus mal possible à l'autre mec, Butch revint de suite à la charge. Et, cette fois, V n'esquiva pas le coup et reçut le direct en pleine mâchoire. Le flic profita que son adversaire soit un peu sonné et il enchaîna avec deux crochets rageurs en plein dans le beau visage.

            Le flic avait mal, à en crever. Alors, il laissait parler ses poings. Un coup après l'autre. À s'en exploser les jointures. Il continua comme ça, braillant comme un perdu, sommant V de s'expliquer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le mec ne cherchait même pas à se défendre de ses attaques où à les lui rendre. Il attendait le prochain coup, comme s'il le désirait, comme s'il pensait qu'il le méritait.

 

            Cette constatation doucha d'un coup l'accès de violence du flic. Il recula de deux pas, son torse se soulevant comme un soufflet de forge, et fixa le visage de V. La pommette gauche du mec était rouge d'un coup vicieux assené quelques secondes plus tôt et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue en deux. Il était en piteux état mais semblait s'en foutre. Les yeux de diamant étaient aussi inexpressifs qu'à l'ordinaire et rien n'indiquait que V fixait le mec qui venait de le dérouiller.

            Butch s'essuya la bouche du revers de son bras, le regard mi-atterré mi-interloqué, comme s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr d'être le responsable de tout ça. Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence pendant un bon moment, sans qu'aucun d'eux esquisse un geste. Puis l'Irlandais se détourna d'un coup et s'appuya des deux mains sur la table de la cuisine, tournant le dos à V. Sa gorge était nouée, comme si elle retenait un énorme sanglot. De rage ou de douleur, il n'aurait su dire. Aussi, eut-il toutes les peines du monde à articuler.

_V. Je veux que tu partes. Maintenant. Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir, ajouta-t-il après une pause. Laisse les papiers sur la table, je te les renverrai.

 

            Le mec ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. À tel point que Butch se demanda s'il l'avait entendu. Puis, soudain, il s'anima, comme s'il venait de prendre sa décision. Sans se retourner, le flic l'entendit retourner à la chambre finir de se rhabiller. Le froissement d'un T-Shirt que l'on enfile, le claquement de bottes que l'on boucle, l'impact d'un sac que l'on hisse sur son épaule, des pas qui résonnent sur le plancher trop fin et finalement le bruit d'une porte qui se referme.

            V n'avait pas dit un mot.

            Butch ne s'était pas retourné.

 

            Combien de temps le flic resta-t-il là, appuyé sur cette foutue table ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que s'il la lâchait le monde autour de lui allait s'effondrer en un million de petits cubes gris, se dissoudre pour mieux le faire basculer. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour se convaincre que rien de tout cela n'allait se produire. Les bruits venus de l'extérieur se frayèrent de nouveau un chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Là-bas, tout avait l'air normal.

 

            Le sanglot trop longtemps contenu n’éclata pas. À la place, ce fut un long hurlement rageur qui s’échappa de sa gorge tandis que Butch envoyait une des chaises voler. Le meuble se fracassa directement le long du mur dans un craquement sinistre. À moins que ça soit lui qui vienne de se briser en deux.

 

            Dehors, l'orage avait cessé depuis longtemps.

 

 

[1]    Je reprends mon jeu de référence cachée. Y a toujours une bière (avec ou sans alcool) en jeu XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous me haïssez ? Sachez que j'a-do-re ça !! Mais je suis dispo pour me faire insulter hein, je vous répondrais toujours :sourire sadique:
> 
> Mais, rassurez-vous, je n'aurais que plus de plaisir à les réconcilier (enfin si vous êtes sages)...
> 
> Sinon, j'ai bien réfléchi à la demande de Vutch de Noël de Vehlia et j'ai quelques idées qui me trotent. Je vous en dirais plus quand je ne serais plus en train de mourir au fond de mon lit avec 39 de fièvre. 
> 
> Bisous les gens :)


	3. Appartement de Butch, 23 novembre, 12h23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toi lecteur vacancier ou non (et là t'as franchement pas de bol ! )...
> 
> Vous voyez comme je vous aime ? C'est Noël, j'ai une montagne de trucs à faire (bon je dois bien avouer que j'ai un peu la flemme) et pourtant je pense à vous.  
> Doublement même !! Déjà, voici un chapitre de Las Vegas (que vous avez failli pas avoir !!) et j'agrémente le tout d'une surprise de Noël par ici : http://archiveofourown.org/works/2839964  
> A la base, j'étais partie pour seulement poster la fic de Noyel et puis je me suis rappelée que c'était justement Noël, journée de l'amour et des licornes, dont j'ai rangé mes fouets et mes chaînes, et je me suis dit que vous méritiez peut-être un double post ;)  
> Du coup, les voici :)
> 
> Sinon, précision lecture : le flash back du précédent chapitre est terminé. Retour au présent dans celui-ci :)
> 
> Bonne lecture

_Appartement de Butch, 23 novembre, 12h23_

 

         Butch se mordit l’intérieur de la joue si fort qu’un goût de sang lui envahit la bouche. Autant pour cette foutue zone interdite... Il venait de s’y vautrer complaisamment, planté au milieu de son salon, à contempler un carton à moitié éventré et vidé de son contenu. Carton qu’il était censé rendre à son propriétaire dans quelques heures. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu’à tout fourrer dans un sac.

 _Mais quel con, vraiment,_ se fustigea t-il en cueillant son jean qui traînait toujours à côté du dit carton. Au passage, il attrapa aussi un boxer propre qu’il enfila avant de passer son pantalon et un T-shirt qui avait connu des jours meilleurs.

         Il s’était pourtant promis de ne plus penser à V, et surtout de se conduire en adulte quand le mec viendrait récupérer ses affaires. Sauf qu’il n’avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se soûler jusqu’à en oublier son nom avant d’éparpiller tout autour de lui les vêtements de son ex. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Il avait même ouvert la blague à tabac, dont la moitié du contenu gisait éparpillé entre les lames disjointes du plancher.

 

         Il fixait les miettes de tabac lorsque la colère le reprit. Butch n'était pas homme à se morfondre indéfiniment. Et pour se libérer de l'abattement qui le saisissait à certaines occasions, il n'avait jamais connu de meilleure alliée que sa fureur. Merde, il avait assez donné dans l'auto-apitoiement comme ça. Le flic se secoua et termina de s'habiller sans accorder un regard de plus au maudit carton.

         Sauf que Butch n'était pas non plus la moitié d'un idiot. Il savait que s'il restait là, seul face à sa migraine et à ses souvenirs, il finirait par recommencer à broyer du noir. Il allait commencer à tourner comme un fauve en cage dans le petit appartement, jetant des coups d’œil réguliers à la pendule qui n'en finirait pas de se traîner jusqu'à l'heure fatidique. Mieux valait qu'il se change les idées. Et qu'est-ce que faisait Gros-Dur pour se changer les idées ? Il allait bosser, pardi.

         Il ne lui restait bien que ça de toute façon… Et puis, il était à peine midi et demi. Il avait largement le temps d'aller potasser ce foutu dossier qui lui agitait les méninges depuis des semaines sans qu'il parvienne à trouver un moment pour s'y consacrer. Ouais, ça c'était une bonne idée. Et comme ça, il attraperait un truc à grailler au passage. Ça ne serait pas du luxe.

         De toute façon, depuis le début, il savait que prendre ce congé était une idée de merde...

 

         En moins de cinq minutes, il fut prêt à mettre les voiles. Il avait noué ses lacets, enfilé sa veste et attrapé les clés de son tacot. En sortant, il verrouilla la porte, plus par principe que pour assurer une véritable protection de ses maigres biens. Un coup de pied bien senti suffirait de toute façon à faire sauter les charnières rouillées.

         Butch hésita à laisser un petit mot sur la porte au cas où V arriverait avant lui, mais il se reprit en jurant. _Et puis quoi encore ?_ Si l'autre était en avance, il n'aurait qu'à patienter un peu ou lui envoyer un message. Décidé, il se retourna et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, le claquement de ses pas résonnant dans l'espace exigu.

         Il sortit de l'immeuble sans prendre le temps de relever son courrier et ne répondit même pas au salut des gosses qui jouaient au foot au pied du bâtiment. Les mômes n'insistèrent pas. Fallait dire qu'il n'était pas commode ces derniers temps l'inspecteur O'Neal.

         Gros-Dur s'installa au volent de la Crown Vic en claquant la portière. Quand le moteur crachota trois fois avant de démarrer, il insulta copieusement sa vieille guimbarde. Il n'avait toujours pas fait réparer l'air conditionné. Et de plus en plus de trucs commençaient à déconner. En tout cas, ça ne serait toujours pas pour aujourd’hui.

 

         Dans une dernière quinte de toux, la voiture finit par accepter de démarrer et Butch quitta sa place de parking.

         Le trafic était assez dense pourtant il ne mit pas plus de vingt minutes à rejoindre le poste de police. Il jura vertement en voyant qu'un abruti s'était stationné sur sa place réservée.

_Bordel, est-ce que le monde entier avait décidé de se liguer contre lui aujourd’hui ?_

 

         L'Irlandais arrêta sa voiture un peu plus loin et fit un détour par le _fast-food_ d'en face. Là aussi, c'était à peine s'il n'avait pas sa place attitrée. Comme tous les mecs du poste d'ailleurs.

         Il poussa la porte et salua Maggy qui resservait en café deux mecs assis près de la porte. À cette heure-ci, les lieux étaient presque déserts. Le coup de feu était passé, tous les flics étaient retournés bosser.

_Hey, Butch. Comment ça va aujourd’hui ? le salua-t-elle chaleureusement.

_Ça va, ma belle. Et toi ?

_Mieux que toi apparemment. T'as une sale gueule, lui fit-t-elle remarquer avec amusement, habituée qu'elle était aux lendemains difficiles de Butch. Qu'est-ce que je te serre avec ta citerne de café ?

_Il te reste de quoi me faire un hot-dog ?

_Bien sûr. T'as qu'à t'asseoir pendant que Georges te prépare ça. Café en attendant ?

_T'es une mère pour moi, plaisanta le flic en allant se percher sur un des tabourets du bar.

 

         Butch adressa un signe de la main au cuistot qui s'affairait à l'arrière.

_Hey Georges, il te reste des frites ?

_On va trouver ça, Inspecteur, lui sourit le jeune homme sous son bandana.

_Avant ou après l'aspirine, mon cœur ? l'interrogea malicieusement Maggy en repassant derrière le comptoir pour lui servir une tasse de café noir.

_Ça se voit tant que ça ? interrogea Butch, un peu penaud.

_Trésor, ça fait combien de temps que tu bosses ici ?

_Je sais pas. Quatre ans peut-être…

_Et ça fait combien de temps que je te serre ton café six jours sur sept ?

_Ouais, c'est bon j'ai compris, grommela le flic.

_Allons, ne le prends pas comme ça. J'en ai vu un paquet de tes lendemains matins. En plus, t'avais l'air d'avoir arrêté tes conneries, dit-elle en baissant un peu la voix. Je me fais du mouron, c'est tout, acheva la patronne en lui serrant affectueusement l'avant-bras.

_C'est gentil, Maggy, répondit Butch avec une tentative un peu pitoyable pour lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ça ira mieux demain. Vraiment, insista-t-il devant l'air peu convaincu de sa bonne fée.

         Après un moment de silence, elle hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner pour servir deux flics qui venaient d'entrer et que Butch connaissait de vue. Il regarda la pimpante quinquagénaire s'approcher d'eux dans son uniforme bleu pâle. Elle était juste un peu plus âgée que l'Irlandais, mais Maggy avait semblé se prendre d'affection pour lui depuis qu'il était arrivé en ville, le houspillant comme un petit frère trop turbulent quand il déconnait.

 

         À l'autre bout du comptoir, quelqu'un se leva pour aller augmenter le son du vieux téléviseur qui diffusait les actualités. Un flash spécial, quelque chose sur un braquage de banque au nord de la ville.

_Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer, commenta Georges en apportant sa commande à Butch, enveloppée dans un sac en papier. Comme s'ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.

L'Irlandais jeta un œil à l'écran tout en sortant quelques billets froissés de son portefeuille pour payer son repas. Le hot-dog sentait diablement bon. Il posa l'argent sur le comptoir rutilant et termina sa tasse de café.

_Carrément une prise d'otages, continua le jeune cuistot en étouffant un petit sifflement entre ses dents. Ils se croient revenus à l'époque du Far West ces clowns ? Comme s'ils avaient la moindre chance…

_Pas une seule, répondit le flic en descendant de son tabouret et en saluant le jeune homme qui lui répondit distraitement, les yeux toujours rivés sur les informations.

         Butch traversa la salle et adressa un petit geste à Maggy en poussant la porte. Avant de traverser la route, il ouvrit le sac et y repêcha sa commande, agrémentée d'une part de tarte aux pommes. Cadeau de la maison pour le réconforter. Il sourit et déballa le hot dog encore chaud et croqua dedans à belles dents.

         Quand il poussa la porte du poste, il avait presque terminé son sandwich et un peu de sauce avait coulé le long de son menton. Il piocha une serviette en papier au fond du sac pour s'essuyer avant de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son bureau, insensible à l'agitation habituelle des lieux.

 

         Il ne remarqua pas l'air las du policier chargé d'orienter les personnes se présentant à l'accueil. Pas plus que le SDF qui avait été abandonné sur une banquette du hall et qui finissait d'y cuver son vin. Les menaces et les imprécations d'un petit dealer que deux de ses collègues entraînaient vers une salle de garde à vue ne lui firent pas non plus tourner la tête.

         Une fois le hall franchi, il commença à remonter un couloir bardé de tracts et de petites annonces. Les lieux étaient imprégnés d'un écœurant mélange de sueur et de café mais il s'y était habitué depuis belles lurettes. Tout comme à la peinture qui s'écaillait, au mobilier dépareillé et aux monceaux de paperasses que vomissaient en continue chacune des unités.

         Tout ce décor était à la fois trop déprimant et trop familier pour parvenir à susciter encore une quelconque réaction en lui. Blasé. Ouais, il était blasé.

 

         Butch poussa la porte de son bureau qui lui livra passage en grinçant. José, son équipier, était en train de taper un rapport, ses deux index massifs s'agitant péniblement au dessus du clavier qu'il fixait avec concentration. Un donuts à la crème auquel il manquait déjà une bouchée était planté entre ses lèvres. Il en mâchonna une autre avant de le reprendre en main.

_Butch ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Je croyais que tu avais pris ta journée ? s'étonna-t-il, la bouche à moitié pleine.

         Le flic haussa les épaules d'un air qu'il espérait désinvolte tout en posant le sac en papier contenant le reste de son repas sur son propre bureau. Le meuble croulait sous un inextricable foutoir dans lequel Butch se retrouvait très bien. Il avait même interdit au personnel d'entretien de toucher à celui-ci, arguant qu'il n'arrivait jamais à remettre la main sur ses affaires après.

_Je m'ennuyais de tes beaux yeux, mon lapin.

_Mon cul ouais, répondit vertement José en le menaçant de son donuts. La vérité c'est que, même quand t'es en vacances, tu peux pas t’empêcher de venir remuer la merde. Trouve-toi un hobby, putain ! Je sais pas moi. Mets-toi au golf, à la pêche ou au yoga...

_Au yoga ? questionna Butch en levant un sourcil tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur sa chaise et déballait sa part de tarte.

_Ouais, il paraît que c'est super pour la relaxation. Et je te vois bien avec un petit justaucorps moulant, s'esclaffa de la Cruz. Hey, elle a l'air bonne ta tarte. Tu l'as eue chez Maggy ?

_Affirmatif.

_Je vois qu'elle a toujours ses préférences, ronchonna l'inspecteur. Quand j'y suis allé, deux heures avant toi soit dit en passant, il n'y en avait plus. En plus, c'était pomme aujourd'hui, maugréa-t-il en louchant ostensiblement sur la pâtisserie que Butch avait posée à côté de son café.

_N'y pense même pas, le prévint l'Irlandais en le voyant loucher d'un peu trop près sur son dessert. Fini déjà ton donuts et, ensuite, explique à ta femme pourquoi tu ne maigris pas malgré les savoureuses purées de brocolis qu'elle te prépare et que tu remplaces en douce par des cochonneries.

_ _Dios_ , je n'ai pas besoin de régime. Ce n'est pas du gras, c'est juste la cinquantaine.

_Hum, hum, lui répondit Butch en posant les pieds sur son bureau, un dossier dans une main, et la part de tarte dans l'autre.

 

         José jeta un dernier regard de dépit au gâteau lorsque Butch mordit dedans sans remords, les yeux fixés sur le dossier.

_Tout le monde ne peut pas se nourrir principalement de frites et de whisky et ressembler à un top model, ronchonna-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

_C'est de moi que tu parles là ? s'esclaffa Butch en relevant le nez un instant, pas bien sûr de se reconnaître dans cette description. Un peu moins de paperasses, un peu plus de terrain, vieux, conseilla-t-il avec un clin d’œil. Et le tour est joué. À toi le corps de rêve…

_Ha ouais ? Et qui se tapera TA paperasse si je me mets à t'accompagner en promenade ?

_Laisse tomber ces conneries, José. C'est pas bon pour ton cholestérol. Le toubib a dit que tu devais faire plus de sport, sinon cette saloperie finira par avoir ta peau.

_Contrairement à notre héros national, j'ai nommé Brian O'Neal, qui ne risque absolument rien à aller jouer les redresseurs de torts.

_Sauf que j'ai la ligne, ironisa Butch en finissant sa part de tarte les yeux fixés dans ceux de José qui manqua de s’étouffer d'indignation.

 

         Finalement, venir au bureau aujourd'hui était sans doute la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu depuis longtemps. Se livrer avec son coéquipier à ces petites chamailleries routinières le détendait. Feignant d'être vexé, José s'en retourna à son clavier en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Le cliquetis irrégulier des touches reprit. Butch, quant à lui, se cala plus confortablement au fond de sa chaise et ouvrit le dossier sur ses cuisses.

 

         Ça faisait un moment que l'Irlandais espérait trouver un peu de temps pour s'y atteler mais il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus urgent qui lui tombait dessus. Au moins, aujourd'hui, personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de s'y consacrer. Cette histoire le turlupinait depuis des mois et ne cessait de ressurgir dès qu'il la croyait tassée.

         Des meurtres de prostituées et de petits _dealers,_ apparemment sans liens entre eux, et que la police avait eu vite fait de classer comme règlements de compte. La case bien pratique, synonyme de « on n'en a rien à secouer, n'espérez pas un jour qu'on mette un enquêteur là-dessus ».

         Sauf que Butch n'y croyait pas une seule seconde. Il n'avait rien de bien concret à se mettre sous la dent, mais il aurait parié sa dernière bouteille de Lag que quelque chose clochait. Il le sentait dans ses tripes. Et elles le trompaient rarement. La manière de tuer, les lieux, cette foutue manie de ne laisser aucun indice, tout cela était bien trop propre pour être le fruit du hasard. Rien ne reliait ces meurtres entre eux, si ce n'était l'intuition profonde qui disait à Butch qu'il avait affaire à une série d’exécutions particulièrement soignées.

 

         Sauf qu'il n'avait rien pour étayer sa théorie et qu'on lui avait aimablement demandé de revenir quand il aurait quelque chose à présenter. Il avait tempêté, argumenté, bataillé des jours durant, mais rien n'y avait fait. Tous ces gens, leurs proches, leurs familles, personne ne connaîtrait la vérité. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que l'inspecteur O'Neal n'était pas assez en odeur de sainteté pour obtenir de son chef qu'il le laisse enquêter.

 

         Foutus bureaucrates... Et après on se demandait pourquoi il était en rogne ? Est-ce qu'à part lui quelqu'un se souciait du sort de ces gens ou bien était-il le seul à ne pas les voir uniquement comme des photos sordides et un numéro de dossier pour les archives ? Personne ne se préoccupait des paumés comme eux. Les putes et les _dealers_ c'était le tout venant d'un service d'investigations criminelles après tout.

         Sauf que cette fois-ci, tout cela dépassait les luttes de territoire. En creusant un peu la piste de son côté, principalement en interrogeant discrètement les filles qui tapinaient dans les mêmes coins, il avait fini par trouver un petit quelque chose. Aucune des victimes n'était américaine ou ne possédait de papiers. Plutôt habituel dans ces milieux là. Ce qui l'était moins, c'est qu'elles ne semblaient pas débarquer de nulle part comme la plupart de celles qui arpentaient le pavé de ces quartiers. Toutes étaient arrivées à peu près à la même époque et si Butch ne se trompaient pas, il se pourrait même qu'elles aient toutes débarqué du même bateau à Los Angeles.

         L'Irlandais était remonté comme il avait pu jusqu'à un cargo, véritable poubelle flottante, parti de Nakhodka, un port maritime à l'est de la Russie, dix-huit mois plus tôt. Mais la piste s'était arrêtée aussi sec. L'embarcation avait pris le large depuis longtemps, tous les registres douaniers avaient été trafiqués et Butch avait été incapable de remonter jusqu'à un passager encore vivant. Tout cela lui faisait dire que quelque chose de plus gros se cachait derrière ces meurtres. Sauf que personne ne voulait l'entendre et qu'il se retrouvait seul face à une pile de cadavres qui ne faisait que de croître.

 

         À moins que l'assassin finisse pas commettre une erreur, ce dont le flic doutait, il était bel et bien pieds et poings liés. Et ça le foutait en rogne. L'Irlandais n'aimait pas qu'on vienne coller le bordel chez lui. Il était sans doute un peu territorial.

         Butch se frotta la nuque en relisant sans doute pour la quinzième fois le dossier de l'une des victimes. Une petite blonde qui avait dû être jolie avant que son visage se pare des couleurs de la mort. Une énième Jane Doe que ses collègues interrogées par le flic avait désignée comme Arina. Mais ce n'était sans doute pas son vrai nom. Tout comme Ninel ne devait pas être celui de la grande rousse qui avait accepté de lui parler malgré sa terreur évidente. Ninel dont le dossier s'était ajouté à la pile deux mois plus tard, fauchée d'une balle dans la tête. Comme Nadya, Masha, Yegor, et tous les autres. Vingt-quatre pochettes cartonnées en tout, agrémentées des photos du _coroner_ et des conclusions lapidaires de l'enquête.

         Depuis, ces enveloppes s'entassaient sur le bureau d'un flic Irlandais particulièrement têtu.

 

         _T'es sur quoi ? lui demanda José en relevant le nez de son écran tout en faisant craquer ses cervicales.

_Le dossier des immigrés clandestins.

_Les européens ?

_Ouais.

_C'est pas une journée de vacances qu'il va te falloir là. T'as pensé à demander une année sabbatique ?

_Tu parles… Parfois je me demande si j'aurais pas intérêt à démissionner pour pouvoir faire mon boulot, ricana le flic.

_Déjà, arrête de faire bouffer tes dossiers au chef. Il aura moins de mal à les lire, _amigo._

_Tu crois qu'il sait faire ? ironisa Butch en se dépliant pour se relever. Bon, je vais me chercher un café. T'en veux ?

_Nan, ma femme dit que c'est mauvais pour les artères.

_Putain, José… se lamenta Butch en le regardant comme s'il débarquait de Mars.

_Oh ça va hein, grommela l'inspecteur. T'as personne pour te casser les burnes parce que tu rentres plus dans tes chemises, toi.

_Ça c'est certain, murmura alors tristement l'Irlandais.

_Butch ? le questionna José, interpellé malgré lui par le ton de son coéquipier.

         Il arrivait au flic d'oublier à quel point le vieil inspecteur était perspicace sous ses dehors débonnaires de bon père de famille. Il se hâta de passer la porte en faisant diversion.

_Alors, deux cafés. Le tien avec du sucre et de la crème.

_Ouais, merci, répondit distraitement José en l'examinant attentivement. Hé, non. Putain, Butch. Pas de café j'ai dit. Butch, reviens !

_Ouais, ouais, brailla l'Irlandais à tue-tête tout en s'éloignant dans le couloir vers la salle de pause.

         Avec un peu de chance, il resterait un peu de ce goudron que ses collègues osaient qualifier de café dans la machine.

 

         Quelques instants plus tard, Butch poussa la porte de la salle. Elle était presque déserte. Deux filles des mœurs dont il avait oublié les noms buvaient leurs tasses, posées sur le canapé défoncé. Elles avaient allumé la télé sur la chaîne d'informations locales. Encore un flash spécial sur le braquage ? Ils n'en avaient toujours pas fini avec cette histoire ?

         Gros-Dur consulta sa montre. Déjà 16 heure 30. Il n'allait pas falloir qu'il traîne encore trop longtemps au bureau s'il voulait être rentré dans les temps. Peut-être qu'il pourrait emporter les dossiers chez lui, pensa-t-il en versant deux tasses. Ça lui éviterait de remettre la soirée de la veille. Au cas où les choses tourneraient mal.

 

         De l'autre côté de la salle, l'une des inspectrices haussa le son du téléviseur et Butch put suivre d'une oreille distraite les commentaires d'un présentateur _golden boy_ qui tentait vainement de prendre un air aussi professionnel que possible.

_Cela fait maintenant six heures que douze civils sont retenus dans les locaux de la Bank of America sur Maryland street suite à un _hold-up_ qui aurait mal tourné. Les braqueurs refusent toujours d'engager les négociations avec les autorités en vue de relâcher les otages. Les quatre malfaiteurs d'origine inconnue exigent le retrait des forces de l'ordre de la zone. La police n'a encore fait aucun commentaire.

 

         Butch jeta un œil à l'écran au moment où la silhouette athlétique du jeune premier disparaissait dans un fondu pour laisser place à une série d'images de la zone. Par habitude, le flic les détailla. On y voyait la façade vitrée de la banque derrière laquelle se distinguaient cinq silhouettes floues. Un autre plan l'amena plus près et Butch put apercevoir les visages masqués des preneurs d'otages et celui d'un cinquième larron sur lequel était braquée une arme. Le flic plissa les yeux. Ce dernier avait quelque chose de familier mais la résolution était bien trop basse pour qu'il puisse distinguer quoi que ce soit.

         La dernière image faisait pivoter l'angle à 180 degrés et offrait un large panorama de la foule de curieux qui se massait derrière le périmètre de sécurité. Juste de l'autre côté, Butch reconnut Trevor Flinch, le capitaine de l'équipe d'intervention mobile, un type pas commode mais sacrément efficace à qui il avait eu affaire une fois ou deux. Il semblait en grande conversation avec deux individus en civil. L'un d'eux, le plus massif, tournait le dos à la caméra. Mais le profil de l'autre était de ceux que l'on n'oublie pas.

         Merde, il devait se tromper…

         À l'instant où il amorçait un pas pour s'approcher de l'écran et confirmer que ses yeux ne le trompaient pas, l'image repartit comme elle était venue pour de nouveau laisser la place au bellâtre.

 

         _Hey, brailla Butch en s'agitant.

Les deux policières se retournèrent en l'entendant brailler et le regardèrent avec curiosité.

_Merde, merde, merde, jura Butch. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir l'image. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reconnu quelqu'un là bas, expliqua-t-il devant leurs airs interloqués.

_Si ce n'est que ça, sourit la plus petite des deux. Ce joujou est un cadeau du capitaine, dit-elle en désignant la télé avant de se saisir de la télécommande. C'est le dernier cri. Enregistrement du direct, pause, et… retour arrière, annonça-t-elle triomphalement en pressant une des touches.

_Parfois, le progrès ça a du bon, commenta sa collègue tandis que Butch se saisissait de la télécommande.

 

         Il rembobina jusqu'à tomber sur la dernière image et mit en pause. Désormais il était presque collé à l'écran. Il plissa les yeux et fixa le profil aquilin de l'interlocuteur du capitaine. Merde… Cette foutue manie de porter des cols roulés même pas quarante degrés, ce crâne rasé et surtout cette lèvre fendue par une balafre que Butch savait bien plus large que ce que l'image en montrait. Aucun doute possible. C'était bien Z, l'un des hommes de V. Et si son cerveau ne lui jouait pas de tours, le colosse blond qui lui tournait le dos devait être Rhage.

         Mais, bordel, qu'est-ce que…

         Butch sentit un mauvais pressentiment lui tordre les entrailles. Pourquoi est-ce que Rhage et Z étaient en train de palabrer avec le chef de l'équipe d'intervention ? Jamais le mec ne prendrait le risque de laisser intervenir des hommes qui n'étaient pas de son unité. D'autant que ce genre de situation, ils connaissaient. Et d'ailleurs, Flinch n'aurait même jamais accepté de les écouter si leur gradé était dans le coin. Bordel, mais où était V ?

 

         De plus en plus fébrilement, Butch voulut rembobiner pour retourner à l'image qui avait éveillé son attention en premier. Dans la panique, il se mélangea et le direct reprit. Il laissa échapper une bordée de jurons très imagés. Quand une des inspectrices proposa de l'aider, il l'envoya bouler avec moins de patience qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_Reviens en arrière, saloperie! pesta-t-il en martelant la télécommande.

         Après un ou deux ratés supplémentaires, le flic parvint enfin à faire un arrêt sur image au moment souhaité. Quatre silhouettes masquées apparurent, maintenant en joue un grand diable brun, un uzi appuyé contre la poitrine. Butch plissa les yeux autant qu'il put, le nez quasiment collé à l'écran. Ce gars-là, est-ce que ça serait… Non, non, ça pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas être lui. Comment être sûr à cette distance ?

_Heu, l'interpella doucement la jeune femme qu'il avait envoyée promener un peu plus tôt. Tu sais que tu peux zoomer ?

_Vraiment ?

_Je te montre ? proposa-t-elle.

_Ouais, accepta Butch. Et, heu, désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa-t-il un peu penaud.

_Nan, t'inquiète, je comprends. Tiens, regarde. Tu vas dans le menu et tu appuies là.

_Merci, répondit distraitement Butch, déjà absorbé par l'image qui s'était nettement rapprochée. Nom de Dieu de bordel de merde, jura-t-il avant de rester figé, incapable de détacher le regard du visage encore flou.

 

         Il entendit l'inspectrice lui parler, mais ses paroles ne lui parvenaient qu'atténuées, comme un murmure lointain.

_Tu le connais ? Hey, tu m'écoutes ? Oh, oh ? Hey, Gween, tu crois qu'il va bien ? Il entend rien…

         Une autre voix, connue celle-ci, vint s'ajouter au chœur inquiet des deux femmes.

_Butch, sérieusement, laisse tomber le café... Ou vire au moins la crème et le sucre, _amigo._

         José venait de passer la porte de la salle de repos, étonné de ne pas voir revenir son coéquipier. Le silence de l'Irlandais et l'air un peu affolé des deux inspectrices qui l'entouraient l'alerta aussitôt.

_ Butch ? interrogea-t-il.

_Il est comme ça depuis une minute. Il a regardé les infos et il a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un là bas. Quand il a vu la photo, il a bugé.

_Hé, Butch ! Secoue toi, le morigéna José en lui secouant l'épaule. La Terre appelle O'Neal.

_C'est V, annonça finalement le flic d'une voix blanche sans bouger d'un pouce.

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, _hermano_?

_C'est V, putain ! s'agita soudain Butch, comme s'il reprenait ses esprits.

_Ok, essaya de le calmer José en posant ses mains sur les larges épaules du flic tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Qui est « V » ?

_José, tu comprends pas. Il est dans cette foutue banque ! piailla Butch en s'agitant.

_OK, je vois. L'otage sur la photo, c'est V ? C'est un pote à toi ?

_Un pote ? répéta le flic, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix, avant de partir d'un rire nerveux qui sombra aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Bordel, José, qu'est-ce qu'il branle dans cette putain de banque ?

_Je n'en sais rien, Butch. Vraiment. Alors, calme-toi ! Je suis certain que l'équipe d'intervention fait tout ce qu'elle peut. Tout va bien se pass…

_Je dois y aller, annonça-t-il, n'écoutant même pas ce que José essayait de lui dire.

 

         Il repoussa les mains de son coéquipier et se rua hors de la salle, plantant là les trois flics médusés. Il n'entendit même pas José qui sortit quelques secondes après lui, faisant résonner son nom dans les couloirs du poste de police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà mes tout beaux, c'est tout pour cette semaine (et c'est déjà pas mal non !!!). J'essaierais d'être aussi ponctuelle la semaine prochaine mais bon, on verra...
> 
> En tout cas je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes. Un petit mot en cadeau ne serait pas de refus XD


	4. Bank of America, 23 novembre, Maryland street, 16h58

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde, 
> 
> voici venir le chapitre de cette semaine. Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, même pas de musique à vous proposer. Si ce n'est que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire XD
> 
> Sinon, rien à voir, la suite de votre fic de Noël est en ligne à la suite du 1er chapitre : http://archiveofourown.org/works/2839964/chapters/6660224
> 
>  
> 
> Voilà, bonne lecture et surtout bonne année à tous !!!

_ Bank of America, Maryland street, 16h58_

 

        Ce fut sur deux roues que la Crown Vic dérapa à la sortie du virage avant de ralentir pour venir se ranger au plus près du périmètre de sécurité. Butch n'avait pas une seule fois ralenti l'allure depuis qu'il avait quitté en trombe la salle de repos du poste de police. Et il avait à peine desserré les dents, n'entendant même pas entendu ses collègues l’interpeller dans le hall, surpris de le voir s'élancer comme s'il avait le Diable aux trousses.

        En fait de Lucifer, c'était José qui s'était lancé à la poursuite de son coéquipier, désireux de lui éviter les ennuis dans lesquels l'Irlandais ne manquerait pas de se fourrer. En plus, ça ne ressemblait pas à Gros-Dur de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un au point de tout plaquer comme ça. Pour qui Butch irait-il faire ça ? En fait, José ne lui connaissait même pas d'amis, exception faite de sa bouteille de Lag. Non que Butch fasse mystère de sa vie privée. C'était juste qu'elle semblait inexistante. Alors, le voir se mettre dans tous ses états pour un visage aperçu à la télévision avait de quoi perturber l'Inspecteur de la Cruz.

 

        Il avait réussi à rattraper Butch au moment où le moteur de la Crown Vic commençait à crachoter. José avait tout juste eu le temps de sauter côté passager avant que le flic démarre dans un crissement de pneus annonciateur d'emmerdes. La vieille guimbarde, toutes sirènes hurlantes, s'était élancée sur la route aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son âge vénérable.

        Essoufflé par sa course, José tentait péniblement de calmer les battements frénétiques de son palpitant. Sa femme avait raison : il était vraiment temps qu'il se mette au régime. Ses inspirations étaient courtes, sa respiration sifflante et son cœur semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa cage thoracique. Enfin, tout ça, c'était la faute de cet enfoiré d'Irlandais. Sans lui, il n'aurait pas couru comme ça.

_Bon, tu vas m'expliquer, oui ou merde ? crachota-il.

 

        Le flic mit un long moment avant de desserrer les dents, le regard concentré sur la route et les doigts serrés autour du volant. Lorsqu'il se décida à le faire, sa voix ne dissimulait rien de son angoisse. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère ou soumis à un stress intense, son accent bostonien revint en force.

_Y a rien à expliquer, José. V est là dedans… Il faut… je sais pas… que je fasse quelque chose, annonça-t-il.

_Butch, tu ne pourras rien faire, lui répondit fermement son coéquipier en mettant l'emphase sur le « rien ».

        L'Irlandais serra les dents si fort que José put les entendre grincer. Son profil n'était plus qu'un ensemble de lignes contractées. Les doigts épais se resserrèrent d'avantage autour du volant, faisant pâlir les jointures.

_Écoute, Butch, reprit de la Cruz, je ne sais pas qui est V et d'où tu le connais, mais ce n'est pas lui rendre service que de débouler là-bas en braillant. Les gars de l'intervention ont sûrement déjà assez à gérer. Tu ne feras rien de plus sur place. Oh, tu m'écoutes, bougre d'âne ?

_Je sais tout ça, répondit Butch, presque dans un murmure, sans desserrer les dents. Mais, j'peux pas, José… J'peux pas…

 

        Butch n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Et, juste ainsi, tout avait été dit. José ne posa pas plus de questions. Il contempla le profil dur de son ami et collègue. Il observa la veine qui battait à sa tempe et ses doigts qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient convulsivement.

        En poussant un soupir de résignation, il détourna le regard pour fixer la route. La circulation était dense mais l'Irlandais slalomait habilement entre les voitures qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Parfois il jurait, mais le reste du trajet se déroula dans un relatif silence.

 

        Ils progressaient rapidement vers Maryland Street et bientôt ils arrivèrent en vue des lieux. Une foule dense se pressait autour du périmètre de sécurité, mais les badauds s'écartèrent presque docilement lorsque la Vic s'approcha toutes sirènes hurlantes. Les deux coéquipiers se hâtèrent de sortir du véhicule pour rejoindre la zone. Ils durent néanmoins jouer des coudes pour fendre la foule hétéroclite qui s'était agglutinée là.

_Police. Laissez passer. Police, s’efforçait de prévenir José pendant que Butch fonçait dans le tas en mode _quaterback_.

        Quelques murmures indignés s'élevèrent après le passage pour le moins brutal du flic mais il furent vite étouffés par le brouhaha ambiant.

        Finalement, les deux inspecteurs parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au cordon de sécurité. Ils présentèrent leurs badges à des agents en uniforme chargés de maintenir la foule à distance. Quoi qu’étonnés de voir débarquer les gars de la Crim, ils leur cédèrent obligeamment le passage.

 

        Butch marqua une pause, étudiant attentivement la masse d'agents regroupés de l'autre côté du cordon avant de se tourner vers la banque qui s'élevait, menaçante, juste sous leurs yeux. José se planta à côté de son collègue, mastiquant un chewing-gum qu'il avait fauché dans la boîte à gants de la Crown. Il observa son coéquipier. Gros-Dur était planté en face du bâtiment, les yeux fixés sur la façade, comme s'il attendait à ce que quelque super pouvoir lui permette d'en percer les secrets.

_Et maintenant quoi, O'Neal ? questionna De la Cruz en se demandant ce que l'autre allait encore inventer.

_On trouve Flinch… répondit l'Irlandais sans détourner le regard.

_Mais t'es malade ou quoi, Butch ? s'écria José. Il va t'envoyer chier et il aura bien raison ! Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il a un _hold-up_ et un bon paquet d'otages sur les bras.

_Je t'assure que j'ai bien remarqué, grommela le flic en se remettant en mouvement d'une démarche assurée.

        Quand le flic avait décidé quelque chose, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de le faire changer d'avis. Tel un rouleau compresseur, il fonçait tête la première au travers des obstacles. José, quant à lui, n'avait plus qu'à suivre le mouvement et essayer de limiter les dégâts collatéraux. Comme d'habitude quoi…

 

        O'Neal se dirigeait résolument vers Trevor Flinch lorsqu'il bifurqua brusquement. José le vit foncer d'un pas décidé vers un petit groupe qui se tenait un peu à l'écart. Ces mecs-là ne semblaient pas faire partie de l'équipe d'intervention. Pas non plus des flics d'une autre unité. De toute façon, leurs trombines ne disaient rien à José. Pourtant ils ne se laissaient pas facilement oublier.

        Le premier était un colosse blond qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être en train de tourner la dernière comédie romantique. Le mec ne souriait pas et c'était tant mieux. Parce que José aurait été très perturbé d'associer le qualificatif d'« éblouissant » à ce genre de brute épaisse. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'il devait être quand ses traits de statue grecque s'adoucissaient.

        Il était accompagné de deux hommes très différents à première vue. Mais, à mieux y regarder, José releva une similitude presque parfaite dans la carnation anguleuse et les traits altiers. Des jumeaux ? Difficile à dire. Ils étaient à la fois si semblables et si différents. L'un aussi engageant qu'un rouleau de barbelé avec son crâne rasé et son visage balafré et l'autre lumineux comme un ange avec ses extraordinaires yeux d'ambre et ses cheveux tricolores.

 

        En tout cas, Butch semblait penser qu'ils étaient les hommes à voir. Et réciproquement puisque la conversation entre les trois types se mit instantanément en veilleuse quand ils avisèrent la haute silhouette du flic se dirigeant vers eux.

        Gros-Dur s'arrêta en face du groupe et un silence chargé de non-dits et de regards lourds de sous-entendus s'instaura. Butch fixait les trois types dans les yeux, alternativement. Ceux-ci dévisageaient également le flic avec un mélange de méfiance, de ressentiment et de quelque chose qui aurait pu ressembler à du soulagement si ça n'avait pas été aussi contradictoire.

        Le géant blond fut le premier à prendre la parole, son visage toujours tendu et concentré. Pourtant, une note de chaleur habitait le regard d'azur lorsqu'il gratifia le flic d'un salut laconique.

_Butch.

_Rhage, répondit l'Irlandais en lui adressant un hochement de tête amical. Z, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers le balafré qui ne prit pas la peine de lui rendre son salut, se contentant de darder ses prunelles de charbon dans celles du flic.

 

        Ce dernier ne semblait pas connaître le troisième homme qu'il gratifia seulement d'un signe de tête. Le mec se présenta lui-même d'une voix mélodieuse, quoiqu'un peu lointaine, comme s'il flottait dans un monde à l'écart.

_Et je suis Phury.

_J'ai entendu parler de toi.

_De même, répondit diplomatiquement le chevelu. J'aurais préféré te rencontrer dans d'autres circonstances, cela dit.

        José ouvrit des yeux ronds. Habillé comme un soldat, au beau milieu d'un braquage, ce mec réussissait à parler comme un putain d'aristocrate, d'une voix douce et posée, prenant même le temps de placer quelques banalités. Ces platitudes ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas du goût de tout le monde si on en jugeait par la grimace d'agacement qui tordit la lèvre fendue du balafré. Bizarrement, c'était le genre de type que José n'avait aucune envie de voir s'agacer.

        Ça se confirma quand une suite de sons gutturaux destinés à former une phrase s'élevèrent de sa bouche.

_Je ne savais pas qu'on était venus prendre le thé.

_Moi non en tout cas, répondit vertement Butch en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. Mais je te vois pas foutre grand-chose de ton côté, provoqua-t-il le dénommé Z.

        Gros-Dur n'avait vraiment aucun instinct de survie lorsqu'il était énervé. L'homme au crâne rasé, quant à lui, ne portait plus en lieu et place de visage qu'un masque de haine, létal et livide. Il passa la main à l'intérieur de sa veste et la referma sur ce qui pouvait être une crosse. Ou la poignée d'une lame, réalisa José en apercevant un éclair métallique.

_Répète un peu pour voir ? gronda le type en faisant un pas vers Butch.

Celui-ci refusa de reculer sous la menace.

_J'ai dit que…

_Putain, vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux, les sépara le colosse blond en s'interposant presque naturellement, comme s'il n'était pas en train de séparer deux fauves. Vous faites chier avec vos conneries, et c'est vraiment pas le moment ! Il faut qu'on sorte V et tous ces gens de là.

 

        Le nom de l'otage eut un effet immédiat sur Butch qui se reprit. Il ne se détourna pas du regard d'obsidienne mais José le vit tenter de se calmer, inspirant à fond, deux fois de suite. Apparemment, ça n'était pas la première fois que ces deux-là s'accrochaient. L'autre mec ne recula pas non plus mais il ressortit la main de son blouson, la laissant reposer le long de son corps.

_Rhage a raison, intervint l'homme aux cheveux multicolores de sa voix posée. Il faut trouver un moyen de secourir ces gens. J'ai parlé avec le négociateur de la police, expliqua-t-il, mais ils sont dans une impasse. De plus, nous allons manquer de temps. Les autorités refusent de céder et en gagnent depuis le début de l'après-midi. Mais je crois que les gars là-bas commencent à craquer sous la pression. Ils n'ont plus l'air de réussir à se mettre d'accord et certains ont parlé d'abattre un otage pour accélérer les choses. Je crains que ça dégénère très vite, conclut-il

_ _Dios,_ soupira José vers lequel les têtes se tournèrent un instant.

_Qui c'est lui ? interrogea le balafré de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

_José, mon coéquipier, lui répondit Butch. Un problème avec ça ?

_Aucun. Peut-être qu'il fera autre chose que de foutre la merde lui, répondit Z avec une moue ironique qui déforma un peu plus sa lèvre.

_ Z, l'interpella son jumeau, une note de reproche dans la voix.

_Ouais, Z, fais pas chier, le sermonna à son tour le géant blond. On perd du temps. Et personne ne se remue ici, gronda-t-il. Tous ces trous du cul de bureaucrates... Personne n'ose prendre la décision de se bouger de peur de se faire roussir les miches si y a du grabuge.

_C'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda le flic en serrant les poings.

_Non, pas comme ça. Ce serait trop beau d'avoir des réponses. Tu penses bien… On a essayé de négocier avec le type là-bas, le capitaine.

_Flinch. Ouais, je vous ai vu lui parler à la télé.

_Tu le connais ?

_Un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

_Il n'est pas plus réjoui que nous mais tout aussi coincé. On a proposé d'y aller, de prendre sur nous. C'était tout bénéf. Il ne risquait pas le cul de ses hommes. Que des _free-lance_. Comme ça, si ça merdait, il n'avait qu'à dire qu'une bande de connards avait voulu jouer les héros. Mais, il n'a rien voulu savoir…

_Moi, je le comprends, les interrompit José. Je sais pas d'où vous sortez mais vous êtes complètement malades si vous pensez qu'il va vous laisser jouer les cow-boys ! Aucun capitaine sain d'esprit ne prendrait ce risque.

_Hey, pas de ça avec moi, José, le coupa l'Irlandais. Tu sais bien que Flinch s'est déjà illustré pour s'être, comme qui dirait, torché avec le règlement.

_Et il a failli se le faire coller bien profond le règlement. Il ne bougera pas, Butch.

_Alors, il faut le faire bouger, répondit le flic en prenant son air buté. Je vais aller lui causer.

_Ha ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça va faire de plus ? « Mais, bien sûr O'Neal, je vous en prie. Laissons donc ces gars sortis de nulle-part débouler au milieu d'une prise d'otages. Je vous prête mon badge aussi ? ».

_Il n'a pas tort, Cop, appuya Rhage.

_Ok. Et si je vous dis que Flinch m'en doit une ?

_Une seule ? On ne va pas aller loin avec ça, ironisa le jumeau maléfique.

_On ira là où on a besoin d'aller, répondit fermement Butch sans relever la provocation.

 

        Sans un regard en arrière, il se détourna et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers l'endroit où Trevor Flinch étudiait ce qui semblait être un plan du bâtiment avec deux de ses hommes.

_Putain de tête de mule, s’étouffa José en le regardant s'éloigner.

_Un sacré connard, ouais… renchérit le balafré.

_T’exagères Z, le reprit le colosse blond.

_Ha ouais ? interrogea-t-il comme s'il partageait une information avec son pote que José n'avait pas.

_Ouais, reprit ce dernier. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé.

_J'en sais assez, grimaça son interlocuteur.

_Tu es de parti-pris. Et puis c'est pas comme si V avait dit quelque chose.

_Pas besoin, gronda le balafré en lançant dans la direction de Butch un regard qui aurait suffi à paralyser un bataillon de Marines.

_Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez là, les gars ? tenta néanmoins José. Et qui est ce V à la fin ?

        Aucun des trois hommes ne daigna lui répondre. Tous fixaient le flic qui s'était approché du capitaine Flinch pour le héler. Au bout d'un moment, ce fut le jumeau lumineux qui brisa le silence de sa voix douce.

_En tout cas, il est venu, murmura-t-il sur le ton doux des secrets.

_Ouais. Enfin, il a débarqué quoi, s'amusa le géant blond, dont le visage était éclairé par le premier sourire de la journée.

_Espérons juste qu'il ne fasse pas tout foirer. Encore… conclut Z.

***

 

 _Pourvu que je ne fasse pas tout foirer_ , n'arrêtait pas de penser Butch. Il savait que Flinch lui en devait une, et même une sacrée pour avoir tiré son fils unique d'une sale situation. Mais le mec avait aussi un sacré caractère et le sens du devoir chevillé au corps. Pas étonnant qu'il ait envoyé bouler le trio infernal lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué de nulle part. Le capitaine n'était pas du genre à laisser n'importe qui fourrer le nez dans ses opérations. Pas même ses propres supérieurs. Ce qui lui avait valu pas mal d'emmerdes. À peu près autant que de succès à vrai dire, mais aussi le respect de pas mal de ses collègues, dont Butch.

        Ce type savait quand le moment d'agir était venu, histoire de mettre les méchants au tapis sans risquer la vie des civils. Et c'était à cette formidable capacité d'analyse que le flic comptait faire appel pour sauver V. À moins que ce dernier parvienne à se faire descendre avant l'arrivée des secours. Connaissant le mec, ça serait étonnant qu'il ne tente rien.

        Tout ça risquait de mal tourner si Butch ne se pressait pas…

 

        _Hey, Flinch ? héla-t-il le grand roux en s'approchant du poste de commandement mobile. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, mais vous auriez une minute pour moi ?

_O'Neal ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? C'est pas vraiment votre rayon.

Butch connaissait assez le capitaine pour savoir qu'il avait tout intérêt à jouer franc jeu.

_En fait, je suis en congé aujourd'hui.

_Ravi pour vous. Venez-en au fait, il vous reste trente secondes pour les politesses avant que je continue à essayer de sortir ces gens de là.

_Je sais, Flinch. Si je suis là c'est que j'ai moi-même quelques intérêts dans cette banque. Et pas d'ordre financier, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, avoua le flic en haussant les sourcils.

        Le capitaine lui répondit par un grognement pour l'inciter à continuer. Il commençait à voir où l'Irlandais voulait en venir.

_Et vous n'êtes pas le seul, O'Neal. Vous voyez tous ces gens de l'autre côté de la ligne jaune ? La seule chose qui les empêche de m'emmerder comme vous le faites actuellement c'est qu'ils n'ont pas votre badge. Vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir un proche là-dedans. Alors, si vous voulez revoir cette personne, laissez-moi faire mon boulot.

 

        Il tourna le dos à Butch pour lui signifier que cette conversation était terminée. Mais l'Irlandais ne comptait pas en rester là.

_Flinch, bordel, écoutez-moi deux minutes. Je ne suis pas venu aux nouvelles. Je sais de source sûre que vous commencez à manquer de temps et d'options.

Le grand roux se retourna vers le flic avec son air des mauvais jours.

_Je ne sais pas qui est votre source sûre, mais n'oubliez pas de me la présenter quand tout ceci sera terminé.

_Personne ne bougera, Flinch. Et vous le savez. Cette histoire va finir en boucherie parce qu'une bande de bureaucrates frileux a décidé qu'il valait mieux attendre.

_Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse, O'Neal ? gronda le capitaine, peu désireux de se voir rappeler son impuissance. Chaque minute qui passe réduit drastiquement notre marge de manœuvre. Mais si je bouge, on va droit au carton, conclut Flinch d'un air las. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous renvoyer l'ascenseur, O'Neal. Je sais… ce que je vous dois.

_Alors écoutez-moi encore une minute et promettez-moi de considérer avec sérieux ce que je vais vous proposer même si ça paraît complètement dingue, débita très vite le flic de peur que l'autre l'interrompe.

        Quand Flinch croisa les bras en position d'attente son gilet pare-balles se tendit sur son torse étroit. D'un petit mouvement du menton, il fit signe à Butch de continuer. Ce dernier affermit sa résolution avant d'exposer son plan.

 

        _Ma source sûre ce sont les trois gars qui attendent dans le coin là-bas, dit-il en désignant l'endroit d'où le contemplait l'équipe de V et son partenaire. Ils vous ont déjà parlé.

_Les trois dingos qui voulaient aller jouer les cow-boys ? Vous les connaissez ? Je ne sais même pas d'où ils sortent !

_Forces Spéciales.

_Des bérets verts ? C'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit, mais évidemment ils n'avaient rien qui puisse le justifier, répondit le capitaine d'un air pensif. Vous confirmez, O'Neal ?

_Je me porte même garant de ces gars-là. Ce sont des bons, Flinch. Peut-être même les meilleurs...

_Et vous m'expliquez ce que nos héros providentiels foutent sur les lieux de ma prise d'otages ?

_Le commandant de leur unité est coincé à l'intérieur.

        Flinch fit tout ce qu'il put pour masquer sa surprise mais celle-ci n'échappa guère au flic.

_Vous voulez dire qu'il y a une de ces putains de machine à tuer dans cette foutue banque ?

        Butch fronça les sourcils. Les bérets verts n'étaient sûrement pas des tendres, c'était un fait, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir annoncé qu'une bombe à retardement venait de s'ajouter à la prise d'otages. Bon, ça n'était sans doute pas si éloigné de la vérité. Mais c'était de V dont il s'agissait, bordel.

_Il ne fera rien qui puisse mettre en danger les civils. C'est un pro, tenta de se justifier le flic.

_Ouais… Ces gars-là sont toujours très pro. Jusqu'au moment où ils pètent complètement un câble. Comme si on avait besoin de ça en plus, soupira le capitaine. Donc, si je comprends bien, reprit-il après avoir marqué une pause, ce que vous me demandez, c'est d'accepter que cette bande d'allumés dont je ne sais rien entre en toute illégalité dans une banque en état de siège ? C'est bien ça, O'Neal ?

_Je sais que ça a l'air dingue, mais…

_Dingue ? Oh non, O'Neal. Les premiers pas sur la Lune c'était dingue. Ce que vous me demandez, c'est carrément dément. Et vous savez où est la différence ? C'est que dans le premier cas, ils avaient une putain de chance de revenir. Nous, tout ce qu'on réussira, c'est à faire buter tous ces gens.

_Ils vont mourir de toute façon si on ne fait rien ! Merde, Flinch, si quelqu'un peut réussir c'est eux, plaida Butch.

        Le roux soupira en fixant le flic.

_O'Neal, même si j'acceptais, et je n'ai pas dit que c'était le cas, vous imaginez ce qui se passerait en cas d'échec ?

_Si nous vivons assez longtemps pour voir l'échec, nous maintiendrons avoir agi de notre propre chef, promit la voix aristocratique de Phury qu'aucun des deux hommes n'avait vu s'approcher.

Derrière le soldat aux yeux jaunes se tenaient ses deux frères d'armes, l'air plus concentrés que jamais.

 

        Le capitaine les fixa tour à tour, très attentivement, comme s'il évaluait ses options, pesant le pour et le contre. De toute façon, il savait qu'il était pieds et poings liés par sa hiérarchie. Il n'avait plus le droit au moindre faux pas et s'il bravait les ordres, il lui en coûterait sa place.

        Et voilà que se pointait cette bande de malades qui lui servait l'idée la plus dingue qu'il ait pu entendre. Mais, d'un autre côté… Ces mecs-là, c'était du solide. Ça se voyait au premier coup d’œil. Des pros, comme l'avait si bien dit O'Neal.

_Vous avez intérêt à savoir ce que vous faites, déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix très calme. J'espère au moins que vous avez une putain d'idée.

_En fait, oui, répondit Phury avant de faire signe à Flinch de l'accompagner jusqu’au plan du bâtiment encore étalé derrière eux.

        Butch adressa un sourire goguenard à Z avant de les suivre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette semaine, ça n’allège pas le suspens hein ?  
> Oui, je sais je suis sadiiiiique !!!!
> 
> J'espère que les gens qui attendaient enfin l'arrivée de Z et ses éternelles prises de bec avec Butch n'auront pas été trop déçu(e)s ;)
> 
> Enfin, c'est tout pour cette fois (et je suis pas fâchée de retrouver un rythme un peu moins bousculé la semaine prochaine !!!)...  
> Biz à tous et encore une fois bonne année !


	5. Bank of America, 23 novembre, Maryland street, 17h35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> bien contente d'en avoir fini avec ces fichues fêtes ! Je vais ravoir un peu de temps pour me remettre au clavier. Mais que mon retard abyssal dans Las Vegas 3 ne vous empêche pas de profiter du chapitre de la semaine !
> 
> Du suspens, toujours du suspens !  
> Et pour aller avec le suspens, je vous recommande grandement la BO du jeu Deus-Ex Human Revolution et notamment le Icarius main-theme. En plus, le héros a un faux air de V ! Que demander de plus !!!

_ Bank of America, Maryland street, 17h35_

 

            Le haut parleur posé à côté d'eux crachota deux fois avant que la voix caverneuse de Z résonne, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

_Je suis passé. Je progresse dans le conduit. J'arriverai au dessus de la salle d'ici deux minutes.

            Le flic relâcha un profond soupir de soulagement. Ça faisait maintenant un quart d'heure qu'il avait vu le balafré s'engager sur l'échelle qui allait lui permettre de se hisser sur le toit du bâtiment adjacent à la banque. De là, il avait pu atteindre le tunnel de maintenance qui abritait l'accès aux gaines de ventilation. Toute la difficulté consistait à remonter celui-ci sans révéler sa présence aux preneurs d'otages.

           

            Gros-Dur se souvenait d'une blague que V avait faite en lui présentant Z. Le mec serait capable d'enlever les bigoudis de la Première Dame sans alerter ses gardes du corps. Et c'était vrai. Z n'était entendu que s'il le voulait. Dans sa partie, il était le meilleur.

            Il progressait dans les conduits avec la régularité d'un métronome, seulement guidé par les plans qu'il avait mémorisé avant de se lancer. À chaque embranchement, il indiquait brièvement sa position à Phury qui lui signalait parfois un chemin plus approprié. Les deux jumeaux se coordonnaient dans une symbiose parfaite.

            Tout ceux qui se trouvaient autour de la table de commandement étaient suspendus aux indications laconiques du balafré. Butch regardait Flinch qui suivait l'itinéraire emprunté sur son plan, tendu et concentré. Phury jonglait entre l'écoute de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et l'appui qu'il fournissait à son jumeau. Rhage, quant à lui, était parti se poster avec une équipe non loin d'un des points d'accès les moins surveillés par les preneurs d'otages. Il se devait d'être en place pour intervenir rapidement, juste au cas où les choses tourneraient au vinaigre. Le flic, laissé sur la touche, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agiter, l’appréhension lui nouant la gorge.

            José le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était mauvais signe lorsque Butch arrêtait de parler. Et ça faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il n'avait pas décroché un mot. Depuis que le trio de choc l'avait écarté sans ménagement de « leur opération ».

 

            Un peu plus tôt, lorsque les trois soldats étaient partis se harnacher, Butch les avait suivis d'un pas décidé. Arrivés au fourgon d'intervention mobile, le second de Flinch avait tendu le matériel adéquat aux trois soldats, gilets pare-balles, harnais, armes. Pour Z, il avait ajouté quatre grenades tranquillisantes au gaz et un masque de protection que l'éclaireur avait glissé dans une des poches de son treillis pendant que Rhage vérifiait les chargeurs de ses flingues.

            Quand l'agent d'intervention avait fait mine de s'en retourner vers son chef sans lui fournir de matériel, Butch l'avait rattrapé.

_Et moi ? J'y vais à poil ?

            Le mec avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer. Il avait regardé alternativement les trois soldats qui se trouvaient derrière le flic. Le lieutenant Cortez savait que ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire était pour le moins hors des clous. Pour autant, il suivait encore les ordres de son chef. Et Flinch lui avait dit de mettre de l'équipement à la disposition des trois soldats, jamais de l'autre flic. Il risquait déjà assez gros comme ça sans pour autant désobéir en plus à son capitaine.

_Flinch ne m'a rien dit vous concernant, Inspecteur.

_Parce que tu crois que je vais rester planté là ? avait beuglé le flic en se rapprochant de Cortez avec un air menaçant.

_Les ordres sont les ordres. Et je n'en reçois aucun de vous, avait répondu le mec qui en avait déjà vu assez pour ne pas se laisser impressionner par un Irlandais en colère.

 

            Butch s'était encore rapproché d'un pas. Son nez touchait pratiquement celui de Cortez qui avait refusé de céder un pouce de terrain.

_Il se prenait pour qui ce connard de flic ? Déjà qu'il avait entraîné le patron dans son plan démentiel… Pas question qu'il plonge à son tour._

            S'il devait assommer cet abruti pour l'empêcher de débouler là-dedans comme un chien dans un jeu de quille, ma foi, il le ferait.

            Mais la confrontation physique leur avait été épargnée par une question posée d'une voix caverneuse, une question qui claqua derrière eux comme un fouet :

_Parce que tu croyais vraiment nous accompagner là-dedans, le flic ? On aura suffisamment à faire sans se charger en plus du _baby-sitting_.

            Cortez avait vu les yeux noisette virer à l'orage. L'enfoiré n'était déjà pas commode au naturel, mais il n'aurait pas pensé qu'une telle aura de sauvagerie puisse émaner de lui. Les traits réguliers du mec s'étaient figés en un masque de pure fureur tandis qu'il se retournait lentement sur lui-même pour faire face au balafré. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air impénétrable.

_Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, face de raie. Je viens avec vous, avait articulé très lentement le flic en détachant chaque syllabe.

            Le ton qu'il avait employé aurait suffit à faire ployer pas mal de gars solides. Mais pas Z. L'éclaireur aux yeux d'obsidienne ne cédait jamais.

_Je n'en ai rien à battre de ce que tu crois pouvoir faire, avait-il rétorqué froidement. On n'a pas besoin de toi dans nos pattes. Tu n'es bon qu'à foutre le bordel.

_Z, laisse tomber, l'avait prévenu son jumeau en s'approchant derrière lui, désireux d'éviter tout conflit ouvert.

            Le flic l'avait à peine calculé.

_Mais non, Blondie. Laisse-donc Gueule d'Amour s'exprimer. Je suis curieux d'entendre la suite. Avant de l'ouvrir en deux…

            Un sourire cruel avait étiré les lèvres de Z, faisant un peu plus ressortir la balafre qui marquait sa bouche et le reste de son visage.

_Tu n'aurais aucune chance. Mais je serais curieux de te voir essayer. Allez, je t'attends…

 

            Butch allait s'élancer sur lui lorsqu'il avait été retenu par un bras puissant, aussi lourd qu'un semi-remorque, s'enroulant autour de sa gorge.

_C'est pas fini, vous deux ? avait tonné Rhage de sa voix de centaure tandis que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs blancs. J'en ai ras le cul de vos conneries. C'est la même chanson à chaque fois. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, on a du pain sur la planche. Cop, avait-il interpellé Butch en le forçant à se retourner, laisse-nous faire notre boulot. On sortira tout le monde de là. Et toi, Z, avait-il grogné en se retournant vers son collègue qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, fous-lui la paix.

            Le flic s'était alors dégagé de la prise du géant blond d'un coup d'épaule.

_Rhage, tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je peux pas rester là à vous regarder faire. Pas quand V est dans cette putain de banque...

            L'expression complètement perdue du flic aurait pu émouvoir une pierre. Rhage, qui aimait décidément bien cette tête de mule d'Irlandais, n'avait d'ailleurs pas été loin de se laisser avoir. Mais Z avait veillé au grain, comme toujours. Pour ne pas se laisser attendrir, il était sans conteste le champion.

_Tu veux vraiment rendre service à V ? avait-il interrogé d'une voix mortellement calme. Alors, dégage de notre chemin, le flic, avait-il achevé lorsque Butch eut hoché la tête.

            Gros-Dur avait sursauté et s'était tendu, de nouveau prêt à bondir sur le jumeau maléfique. Mais la voix de l'autre frère l'en avait dissuadé. D'un ton calme et posé, Phury l'avait coupé dans son élan.

_Butch, ce que Z veut dire c’est que tout ce qui va se passer à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment, c'est notre boulot. Pas le tien. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait en convainquant Flinch de nous laisser entrer. Maintenant, c'est à nous de prendre le relais. Je ne dis pas que tu ne sais pas te battre, interrompit-il le flic avant que celui-ci lui coupe la parole. Mais, il ne s'agit pas que de ça. Et si nous devons nous inquiéter à chaque instant à l'idée que tu fasses un faux pas, on ne sera pas aussi efficaces. Tu nous mettrais tous en danger. Toi, nous, les otages. Et V.

            Butch avait écarquillé les yeux avant de se rendre à ce dernier argument. Sa tête s'était légèrement affaissée avant qu'il murmure :

_Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

_Je sais, lui répondit doucement le guerrier aux yeux jaunes. On va sortir V de ce merdier, on te le promet.

_Vous avez intérêt, avait reprit plus fermement Butch en relevant le nez. Parce que s'il lui arrive malheur, j'irai vous chercher tous les trois par la peau des couilles pour vous faire rôtir comme des putains de dindes de Noël. C'est bien compris ?

            Rhage avait éclaté de rire et fini de boucler son harnais sur ses pectoraux saillants avant de s'éloigner en donnant une claque à faire trembler les murs dans le dos du flic.

 

***

 

            Et, une demie heure plus tard, planté à côté de Flinch et de Phury, Butch regrettait amèrement sa promesse de se tenir tranquille. Et si ça devait foirer ? Et si Z tombait sur une gaine pourrie et se faisait remarquer ? Et si les braqueurs se rendaient compte que le négociateur les menait en bateau depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé dix minutes plus tôt qu'une voiture était en route. Et si V faisait quelque chose de vraiment stupide avant qu'ils puissent intervenir. Et si…

            Tout un tas de questions tourbillonnaient dans la tête du flic, autant de points d'ancrage pour sa panique grandissante. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que sa place n'était pas là. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que Phury avait voulu lui dire et qu'il n'avait cherché qu'à les protéger tous en lui demandant d'attendre. Mais ce n'était pas dans la nature du flic de rester bien sagement sur la touche. Du coup, il se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'aller et venir entre la table pliante sur laquelle étaient étalés les plans du bâtiment et le cordon de sécurité, ne s’interrompant que lorsque la voix caverneuse de Z les informait de ses progrès.

            Flinch lui jetait régulièrement des coups d’œil agacés mais le flic n'en avait cure. C'était ça où il attrapait le premier flingue à sa portée pour foncer dans le tas et sortir V de ce merdier.

 

            Durant ces quatre derniers mois, Butch n'avait su que ruminer sa colère et sa déception, ne trouvant aucune excuse à V. Plus précisément, ne lui en cherchant aucune. Leur rupture avait un peu plus brisé l'Irlandais, le renvoyant face à ses démons. Il avait cherché à se dire que cette histoire avec le barbu n'avait été qu'une passade, qu'il avait bien fait d'y mettre un terme et que le mec pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

            Sauf que cette putain de prise d'otages avait changé la donne. V vivait dangereusement. C'était son quotidien. Mais ça faisait une sacrée différence pour Butch de le savoir et de le constater. Merde, même en allant à la banque le mec n'était pas foutu de rester en dehors des emmerdes ! Et Butch n'avait jamais été aussi près de le perdre. Parce que même si V s'était tiré, le laissant quelque part sur le bas-côté, ça n'avait rien d'une fatalité. Tant que cet enfoiré foulait la même terre que lui, il y avait une chance pour qu'ils puissent arranger les choses.

 

            Au pied du mur, Butch n'arrivait même plus à penser à ce qui les avait séparés. Ou plutôt, il n'y pensait que trop. Un bout de papier… Le même que celui qui les avait réuns. Et leur foutu orgueil. Sa peur à lui d'être rejeté et cette foutue manie qu'avait V de ne pas se battre. Ils étaient sans doute trop abîmés pour croire qu'ils puissent encore mériter leur part du gâteau. Parce que lui-même avait été incapable de se contenter de ce que V avait à lui offrir. Et parce que le soldat se détestait au point de croire qu'il allait devoir expier les bons moments arrachés au quotidien.

            Pour chaque gain, il y avait une perte.

            Et lui ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas battu ? De quoi avait-il eu si peur pour ne pas retenir V près de lui ? Sans doute d'en vouloir toujours plus que ce que le barbu était prêt à concéder. Les deux hommes ne fonctionnaient pas sur le même rythme. Et butés comme ils étaient tous les deux, ils avaient été incapables de se le dire.

 

            Butch secoua la tête, désabusé. Il lui aurait fallu voir un connard de braqueur de banque pointer son uzi sur le torse de V pour se rappeler à quel point le mec comptait pour lui. À quel point il s'était mis à espérer sans même s'en rendre compte. Un retour après l'autre. Parce que V lui revenait à chaque fois. Parce qu'il était son port d'attache, autant que le soldat était le sien. Parce que le barbu était le seul qui puisse l'empêcher de partir en vrille. Parce que sans lui, il finirait à cinquante et quelques balais suriné dans une ruelle crasseuse après avoir passé la nuit à baiser sans la voir une blonde quelconque ramassée dans un bar.

            Aussi délirant que ça puisse paraître, sa relation avec un béret vert au passé sordide était ce qu'il y avait eu de plus normal dans la vie du flic. Parce qu'avec V, il n'avait pas l'impression de débarquer de la planète Mars en permanence. Parce que le mec lui donnait envie de rentrer chez lui. Parce qu'ils pouvaient parler de leurs boulots respectifs sans passer pour de dangereux psychopathes. Parce que Butch pouvait dévoiler ses états d'âme sans se sentir diminué. Parce qu'avec V, avoir une conscience ne le ferait jamais passer pour un lâche.

 

            À ce moment, la voix de Z s'éleva de nouveau du haut parleur, coupant court à ses pensées.

_Je suis en place. Je passe à la phase 2. Z, terminé.

            Butch sentit quelque chose se tordre à l'intérieur de lui, du côté de ses tripes. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer. Il se surprit à adresser une prière fervente à un dieu depuis longtemps oublié et plutôt dur de la feuille jusqu'ici. Il espérait que le vieux s'était payé un sonotone entre temps parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il perde V. Ils avaient un bon millier de choses à se dire quand le mec sortirait de là.

 

***

 

            Z rampait dans ce foutu conduit depuis déjà vingt minutes. Bordel, le truc était étroit comme… Non, tout bien réfléchi, il préférait ne pas faire de comparaison. D'autant qu'il devait se concentrer pour progresser le plus silencieusement possible dans ce foutu boyau. BC'était sa spécialité la reconnaissance et il avait déjà connu bien pire. Mais là, il n'était pas en service commandé. Et, à la moindre erreur de sa part, tout ça leur retomberait joyeusement sur le coin de la gueule.

            Pour autant, ça ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de se défiler. Il bossait avec V depuis quinze ans maintenant. Et même si le mec n'était pas ce qu'il aurait qualifié d'ami, il était avant tout un frère d'arme. Un type qui avait risqué ses os plus d'une fois pour venir le tirer d'un mauvais pas. Et _vice versa_. C'était la règle depuis qu'ils bossaient tous les quatre dans la même unité : on ne laisse personne derrière. Tant qu'il restait un souffle d'air, ils pouvaient toujours s'en sortir. Ça leur avait plutôt bien réussi jusqu'ici.

 

            Et puis Z avait une dette personnelle envers V. Quand celle qui allait devenir sa femme avait été enlevée par un détraqué, son supérieur avait passé des semaines à retourner la terre entière sur ses « joujoux », comme il se plaisait à appeler ses ordinateurs, pour retrouver la trace de Bella. Et cela avait fini par payer. C'était encore lui qui avait couvert ses conneries lorsque Z avait mis la main sur le type pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il en coûtait de porter la main sur ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Pourtant, vu l'état du cadavre, pas facile de faire passer ça pour un accident.

            Des dettes de ce genre, ils en avaient tous les uns envers les autres. Ils formaient une équipe, parfaitement complémentaire. Et si l'un d'eux venait à manquer, c'était toute la structure qui s’effondrait. Z n'était pas un homme qui accordait facilement sa confiance, pas plus que sa loyauté. Mais Rhage et V étaient ses frères, presque au même titre que Phury. Alors s'il devait se fourrer à quatre pattes dans un boyau et supporter cet abruti de flic, il le ferait. Enfin, pas sans avoir donné un aperçu de sa pensée à ce putain d'Irlandais.

 

            Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du balafré. C'était presque trop facile de faire partir en vrille cette tête brûlée. Il l'avait compris à l'instant même où V le leur avait présenté, ce soir-là au Cimetière des Néons. L'Irlandais était entêté, sans doute d'une bravoure confinant à la bêtise, et visiblement totalement mordu de leur chef. Ce n'était pas bien difficile d'imaginer ce qui s'était passé entre eux après la dernière mission de V, celle qui l'avait fait plonger tête la première dans la fange qui lui servait de passé. Aucun doute qu'il avait cherché à protéger son flic de tout ça, mais à sa manière. Et Butch avait dû tout prendre de travers, comme d'habitude. Enfin, aucun de ces deux enfoirés n'était foutu de dire ce qu'il fallait quand il fallait de toute façon.

            Pas qu'il soit un modèle de psychologie relationnelle lui-même. Il avait assez déconné avec Bella pour le savoir. Dire qu'il avait failli la laisser filer, elle, et l'enfant qu'elle portait. Aujourd’hui, il ne parvenait même pas à concevoir sa vie sans elles. Et pourtant, il avait manqué de tout faire foirer parce qu'il s'était comporté comme un putain de lâche, terrorisé à l'idée de se découvrir une faiblesse.

            Connaissant son chef, V avait sûrement ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il avait laissé le bulldozer humain envahir sa vie. Le tatoué était un solitaire qui n'avait jamais laissé personne s'approcher de trop près. À l'exception de ce flic qui n'avait sûrement rien demandé avant de se glisser derrière les défenses du barbu sans même que celui-ci s'en rende compte. Alors dès que Butch avait été menacé, V avait fait ce qu'il jugeait le plus sage pour le protéger, quitte à s'amputer d'une partie de lui-même. D'ailleurs, le tatoué n'était peut-être même pas conscient de s’autodétruire.

            _Tu parles d'un génie ! Une belle connerie, ouais..._

            Mais ça n'était pas ses oignons.

 

            Z interrompit là sa réflexion alors qu'il arrivait devant un embranchement qu'il savait être le dernier. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se faufiler dans le conduit de droite sur une dizaine de mètres avant de se retrouver juste au dessus du hall de la banque. C'était la partie la plus délicate. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre le moindre bruit. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre les braqueurs s'agiter. Ces derniers étaient de plus en plus nerveux, et il était évident qu'au moindre doute ils n'hésiteraient pas à tirer dans le tas. L'éclaireur allait devoir être extrêmement prudent sur cette dernière portion, d'autant que la gaine semblait passer juste au dessus d'un des preneurs d'otages. Le balafré recommença à progresser avec circonspection, marquant des pauses régulières lorsque le silence de la pièce rendait son avancée trop périlleuse.

 

            Il était à mi-chemin lorsqu'une grille d'accès située sur la partie latérale du tunnel lui permit d'avoir une vue plus générale de la situation. Z se pencha avec précaution pour jeter un coup d’?il à la salle.

            Il repéra quatre individus armés et encagoulés. Ils étaient tous vêtus de la même manière : treillis, bottes de combat et masques noirs. Ils portaient des uzis en bandoulière et ne cessaient de se déplacer entre les otages en agitant les armes sous leurs nez.

            Quelque part en dessous de Z, un petit garçon reniflait bruyamment, se retenant sans doute de pleurer tandis qu'une femme lui murmurait des paroles de réconfort. Une image de sa propre fille traversa l'esprit du soldat mais il la repoussa immédiatement. Il devait rester concentré sur son objectif.

 

            L'un des preneurs d'otages, le plus massif et le seul qui n'ait pas bougé du comptoir sur lequel il était perché, jura bruyamment.

_Nom de Dieu, ils vont se décider avec cette putain de bagnole, ouais ? Elle devrait déjà être là.

            L'un de ceux qui faisaient la ronde dans la pièce s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. Un corps fluet, presque gracile, passa devant les yeux de Z et une voix féminine s'éleva de sous la capuche.

_Ils se foutent de nous, je te le dis. On la verra jamais cette caisse. Et ils vont nous abattre comme des chiens à la première occasion !

_Pas tant qu'on aura les otages, répondit l'autre du voix ferme.

_Ça va faire quatre heures. Combien de temps vous croyez qu'ils se retiendront encore ? Plus vous attendez, moins vous avez de chances. Négociez et vous sortirez de là en vie.

            Z reconnut de suite cette dernière voix, froide et précise, énonçant les faits comme le ferait quelque intelligence artificielle, complètement détachée de la situation. Il se contorsionna silencieusement pour regarder l'autre côté de la pièce. V était quelque part à sa gauche en train de provoquer ses geôliers. Il devait avoir reçu le signal de Phury.

 

            Avant de partir, ils avaient convenu de mettre leur chef dans le coup au moyen de leur code habituel. Lorsque V avait senti son portable vibrer trois fois de suite dans sa poche, il avait compris que les P'tits Gars allaient tenter quelque chose. Et Phury avait dû le faire vibrer derechef, deux fois selon le signal convenu : le moment était venu pour lui de passer à l'action et de distraire ces enfoirés. S'il arrivait à les monter les uns contre les autres en jouant de leurs angoisses alors il ferait d'une pierre deux coups. Z avait toujours admiré ce don presque inné de V pour la manipulation psychologique.

            Sauf que, cette fois-ci, le mec n'était pas à l’abri derrière un couvert ou une façade d'agent infiltré. Il était directement dans l’arène, un uzi de nouveau pointé sur la poitrine par un troisième larron qui lui intimait l'ordre de la fermer avant de lui balancer un coup de crosse en plein dans la mâchoire. Sauf que V en avait vu d'autres. Même la lèvre éclatée, il ne se départit par de son air de confiance serein, ce qui agaça encore un peu plus son agresseur.

_ Ça ne t'a pas suffi la dernière fois, connard ? Tu veux le bâillon en plus des menottes ?

            Les braqueurs n'étaient pas complètement cons. Ils avaient sans doute compris que la menace ne viendrait pas que de l'extérieur. Ils avaient été assez intelligents pour ne pas sous-estimer le barbu et avaient pris soin de l'entraver.

            Un sourire sadique étira les lèvres meurtries de v qui n'accorda pas la moindre attention à son état. Un filet de sang tâchait ses dents lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre son petit jeu de provocation.

_Pourquoi ? Ça te ferait bander de me le passer ? lança-t-il d'une voix suave.

_Tu vas la boucler ouais, enfant de putain ?

            D'un coup de pied dans les côtes, le braqueur l'envoya rouler plus loin. La respiration un peu sifflante, V secoua la tête pour éclaircir sa vision et se remit à genoux, les mains toujours retenues dans le dos par la paire de menottes. Mais son agresseur était déjà sur lui, plus furieux que jamais. Il décocha un vigoureux crochet du droit en plein dans la pommette de V qui encaissa le coup avec un grognement. Puis il releva la tête, un sourire goguenard rivé au visage.

_Allez, fais pas ton timide. Je vois bien que tu aimes ça…

 

            Cette fois-ci, la pointe de la botte de combat le cueillit en plein dans le ventre, l'envoyant rouler sur le dos un peu plus loin. V éclata d'un rire sifflant en se redressant péniblement. Z savait ce que le mec était capable d'encaisser. Et on était encore loin du compte. Ce petit exercice n'était qu'un gentil échauffement pour des soldats surentraînés comme eux. L'éclaireur ne redoutait donc pas que son chef atteigne les limites de sa résistance physique. Il était beaucoup plus dubitatif quant à la réaction des braqueurs à ses provocations.        

            Les quatre lascars étaient au bord de la rupture et il n'en faudrait sans doute pas beaucoup plus pour que V se fasse descendre. Z devait se dépêcher tandis que tous les regards étaient concentrés sur ce petit aparté. Les trois autres larrons n'avaient pas bougé et personne dans l'assistance ne bronchait tandis que V encaissait la déferlante de coups en grondant.

 

            Z reprit sa progression dans le tunnel de maintenance, s'aidant de ses coudes et de ses genoux pour avancer le plus rapidement possible. Une minute plus tard, il fut enfin en position. Juste au niveau de son visage, se trouvait une nouvelle grille d'aération donnant directement dans le plafond cette fois. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à dévisser les fixations pour pouvoir la soulever et laisser descendre les grenades tranquillisantes dans la pièce. Z examina les quatre vis à têtes plates qui maintenaient le tout en place. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte. Tout cela était passablement rouillé et il risquait de faire un boucan d'enfer.

          Il se contorsionna pour atteindre la poche pectorale de son treillis dans laquelle il attrapa un tournevis multifonction et une petite bouteille de dégrippant. Tâchant de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les beuglements presque ininterrompus du bourreau de V, il versa quelques gouttes du produit sur chacune des têtes de vis et attendit quelques secondes.

          Ce truc puait l'enfer, un mélange de rouille et de vieille graisse rancie. Z fronça le nez en sélectionnant le bon embout sur son outil. Avec dextérité, l'éclaireur commença à dévisser la fixation du coin supérieur gauche. Quand ce fut chose faite, il la récupéra avec précaution et continua à démonter ses petites sœurs en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

            Quand il en eut terminé, un mince filet de sueur coulait le long de sa tempe. Il le laissa rouler sur sa joue car le plus difficile restait à faire. Il allait devoir soulever cette foutue grille sans alerter personne.

 

            Quelque part sous lui, le bruit des coups n'avait pas cessé.

 

            Z fixa adroitement deux petites sangles de caoutchouc dans le grillage après avoir généreusement enduit le cadre métallique de dégrippant. Il commença à tirer très doucement, juste pour tester la résistance de l'ensemble. Le métal grinça un peu en guise de protestation. Z suspendit immédiatement son geste et tendit l'oreille mais personne ne sembla avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. L'éclaireur s'assura que tout le monde avait encore les yeux fixés sur V et son bourreau avant de recommencer à faire pression sur les sangles. Petit à petit, un micron après l'autre, il soulevait la grille.

            Il était bien conscient de ce que V était en train de déguster mais si jamais il se précipitait au point de se faire entendre, s'en était fini d'eux. Il refusait d'échouer si près du but. Et puis le barbu était capable d'encaisser bien pire que ça. Au pire, son flic se ferait un plaisir de jouer les infirmières…

 

            Finalement, la plaque céda sur une ultime traction et Z avança doucement la main pour s'en saisir. Flinch l'avait prévenu qu'il devrait être prudent à ce moment-là. Une bonne partie des alarmes du bâtiment avaient été désactivées de l'extérieur. Mais celles qui étaient branchées à ces trappes de maintenance fonctionnaient en circuit fermé. Il n'avait pas été possible de les couper. Chacune des grilles était reliée à une alarme par un câble masqué par le cadre métallique. Z devait soulever l'ensemble avec précaution en prenant garde de ne pas arracher le connecteur. Il avait tout au plus un centimètre pour accomplir la manœuvre.

            Maintenant l'ensemble d'une main, il sortit une cale télescopique d'une autre poche de son treillis et la glissa de chaque côté de la grille. Doucement, il laissa cette dernière se poser sur l'instrument en forme de croix.

            Quand ce fut chose faite, le soldat s’aplatit un peu plus contre la gaine pour essayer d'apercevoir comment le mécanisme était fichu. Comme annoncé par la société de sécurité qui avait installé le système, l'éclaireur aperçut deux câbles entrelacés, l'un gaîné de plastique vert, l'autre de plastique bleu. Il allait devoir sectionner le premier, sans toucher à l'autre. Opération délicate au possible vu comme les deux câbles avaient été étroitement entrelacés.

 

            Z se saisit d'une pince coupante extra-plate qu'il glissa doucement entre les branches de la cale pour atteindre l'endroit d'où émergeaient les câbles dangereusement tendus. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. S'il effleurait seulement le bleu, l'alarme se mettrait à brailler dans tous les sens. Tel un chirurgien en passe de réaliser une greffe cardiaque, Z prit une profonde inspiration qu'il bloqua dans ses poumons pour ne pas trembler. Puis, il avança doucement l’outil vers son objectif.

            Arrivé pile en face d'une section de câble vert un peu plus importante, il écarta avec précaution les mâchoires de la pince et l'avança d'un autre millimètre. Elle était précisément à la bonne hauteur. Alors Z appuya avec précision sur la poignée et il entendit le bruit caractéristique de la gaîne de plastique cédant, suivie de son contenu métallique.

            L'éclaireur retint encore sa respiration une bonne demie seconde avant de s'autoriser un soupir silencieux. Aucune alarme ne s'était mise en marche et l'alimentation devait maintenant être coupée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trancher l'autre câble pour finir de soulever cette foutue grille et pouvoir balancer le gaz dans la pièce. Un jeu d'enfant…

 

            Avant de couper la gaîne bleue, Z prépara néanmoins les quatre grenades tranquillisantes. Il les sortit, régla le retardateur du dispositif au plus court puis les posa à côté de la grille avant d'enfiler son masque de protection.

            Quelque part sous lui, il entendit résonner la voix de la femme masquée qui essayait de calmer son comparse toujours en train de s'acharner sur V.

_Arrête, tu vois bien qu'il a eu son compte ! Il devrait se tenir tranquille un moment. Si tu continues, tu vas finir par le tuer…

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? vociféra l'homme dans un grognement enragé.

_T'es gentil, mais j'ai pas envie de finir à rôtir sur la chaise électrique à cause de tes conneries. Alors, tu te calmes maintenant ! beugla-t-elle.

 

            Z sut que le moment d'agir était venu lorsque le type s'avança vers sa complice d'un air menaçant. D'un mouvement précis, il trancha le câble bleu, le seul qui retenait encore la grille. Il n'avait cependant pas soulevé celle-ci de plus d'un centimètre lorsqu'une sonnerie suraiguë lui vrilla les tympans. L'éclaireur étouffa un juron...

            _Le câble vert, putain ! Il avait tranché le câble vert en premier. L'alarme n'aurait pas dû se déclencher !_

            En une fraction de seconde, les quatre braqueurs s'étaient figés. Comme dans un film au ralenti, Z les vit chercher tout autour d'eux ce qui avait déclenché le système de surveillance. Il n'eut qu'un instant pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire. Dans son oreillette, la voix de Phury s'éleva, paniquée, pour lui demander ce qui était en train de se passer.

            Z ne répondit pas et finit de soulever la grille de son logement avant d'envoyer ses grenades vers les différents angles de la pièce. Le chef des braqueurs en vit passer une juste sous son nez et remonta la trajectoire du projectile du regard. Quand il s'arrêta la trappe ouverte, il se mit à brailler comme un perdu en pointant son arme dans cette direction.

_Sale enfant de putain ! Je vais te faire la peau, hurla-t-il.

            Mais il était déjà trop tard. Réglées pour libérer le tranquillisant une seconde après impact, le bruit d'aérosol caractéristique de ce type de matériel parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Z malgré la cohue. Deux des braqueurs, trop désorientés, n'eurent même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait avant de s'effondrer, terrassés par le gaz.

 

            Il n'en allait pas de même pour celui qui avait repéré Z. Le type eut le réflexe de se couvrir le nez de sa manche mais il ne faisait que retarder l'inéluctable et il le savait. Pourtant cette précaution allait lui laisser assez de temps pour lui envoyer une bonne rafale, réalisa l'éclaireur en le voyant armer son flingue. Coincé comme il était dans ce foutu boyau, il allait tout se manger en pleine poitrine. Et il était trop tard pour sortir son couteau et essayer de viser cet enfoiré. Z sentit une étrange résignation l'envahir.

            Il allait crever ici, comme un rat dans son égout. C'était décidément trop con. De toute façon, tout était allé de travers dans cette foutue journée. Il pensa à Bella qui l'attendait à la maison avec la petite L'heure du biberon n'était pas loin. Elle irait cherchait Nalla dans sa chambre, la réveillerait d'une caresse sur la joue avant de l'emmener dans le salon pour lui donner son repas. Il savait que la jolie brune fredonnerait une berceuse. Dire qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ça…

 

            Mais avant de crever, il avait une mission à terminer. Alors le balafré se ressaisit. Dans son oreillette, la voix de Phury, de plus en plus alarmée, résonnait toujours.

_Phase 3 terminée, annonça-t-il d'une voix aussi distante que possible. Fais rentrer l'équipe d'intervention.

 

            Au même moment, Z vit le braqueur lever son uzi et s’apprêter à presser la détente, le regard glacé, lorsqu'il fut percuté par une impressionnante masse brune lancée à pleine vitesse. Le type eut un sursaut de surprise presque comique lorsqu'il partit s'encastrer dans le mur. Hébété, il pressa par réflexe la gâchette de son arme et Z entendit le son d'une rafale de balles. Le bras du bandit décrivit un arc presque gracieux lorsqu'il perdit le contrôle du pistolet automatique. Déviées de peu, les balles allèrent se loger dans le faux plafond, à quelques centimètres de la tête de Z.

            Ce dernier resta immobile quelques instants avant de comprendre que la faucheuse venait de se prendre une bonne mandale. Un certain tatoué venait de lui arracher sa proie _in extremis_.

            Voyant que le chef des braqueurs avait repéré l'éclaireur, V n'avait pas hésité à puiser dans ses dernières réserves pour se jeter de toutes ses forces dans les pattes du type au risque de se prendre une balle. Le barbu s'était élancé de là où il était, les mains toujours menottées, et avait percuté celui-ci d'un grand coup d'épaule sur laquelle il avait fait porter tout son poids.

            Z poussa un soupir de soulagement et V adressa un geste vague dans sa direction, lui faisant signe que tout allait bien. Pourtant, l'éclaireur le vit soudain vaciller. Il crut d'abord que le mec avait été touché par une balle avant de comprendre qu'il était en train de succomber aux effets du gaz. L'hyperventilation induite par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir avait accéléré le processus. Il avait inhalé bien plus de cette saloperie que prévu et même son entraînement ne lui permettrait pas de rester conscient encore bien longtemps.

 

            À l'instant où V se laissait tomber à genoux, Z vit surgir derrière son commandant le dernier braqueur. Il ne lui était pas sorti de l'esprit mais, jusqu'ici, le mec n'avait pas été sa priorité. Ce salopard était le seul encore debout dans la salle, son nez et sa bouche protégés de son avant-bras. Il titubait néanmoins, traînant comme il pouvait sa carcasse dégingandée en direction de V. Il sembla monopoliser ses dernières forces pour lever son arme.

            Z avait saisi la sienne et s’apprêtait à tenter le tout pour le tout en visant à travers l'étroite ouverture. Il devait au moins le ralentir…

            Ce fut le moment que choisit l'équipe d'intervention pour faire irruption dans la pièce. Tous portaient des gilets pare-balles et des masques de protection. Z avisa la présence massive de Rhage en tête du commando. Quelque part derrière-lui, il crut reconnaître la démarche chaloupée de l'Irlandais. Foutu flic. Incapable de se tenir tranquille…

           

            Un peu hébété par le gaz et l'irruption soudaine des forces de l'ordre, le braqueur toujours debout mit un instant de trop à réagir. Il pivota sur lui-même et braqua son arme sur les nouveaux arrivants au moment où le viseur laser de Rhage se braquait en plein sur sa poitrine. Le géant blond n'hésita pas une seconde. Il fit feu à trois reprises.

            Les yeux de l'homme encagoulé s’écarquillèrent de surprise et il baissa la tête vers son torse, observant une demie seconde la grande fleur pourpre qui s'épanouissait au niveau de son cœur. Il laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps et desserra lentement le poing. Son arme tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat tandis que l'homme s’effondrait sur lui-même.

 

            En quelques enjambées, Rhage fut près de lui et éloigna le flingue de sa main d'un coup de botte avant de se pencher pour prendre le pouls de sa victime.

_C'est fini.

            Des quatre coins de la salle fusaient les « RAS » des autres membres de l'équipe d'intervention. Tous les braqueurs étaient morts ou inconscients. Les otages étaient sains et saufs.

            _Du beau boulot. Flinch pourrait s'en féliciter_ , pensa Z en signalant sa position à Phury entré à la suite de l'équipe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, je suis sadique... Mais promis de chez promis, on avance la semaine prochaine !
> 
> Mais ce chapitre était nécessaire. Et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Le POV de Z n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu mais il m'est venu tout naturellement ! Pis j'aime bien le faire se chicaner avec Butch !  
> Je ne sais pas si ça vous a semblé crédible ? Je ne suis pas une experte en technologies militaires (enfin sortie des jeux vidéos quoi XD)...
> 
> Et si vous avez connaissiez déjà Deus Ex, vous comprenez pourquoi j'ai choisi la musique d'un jeu d'infiltration ;) 
> 
> Enfin voilà, je vous fais des bisous et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !


	6. Bank of America, 23 novembre, Maryland street, 18h27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou mes lapinous,
> 
> que vous dire, que vous dire ? A part que je suis méga ultra supra à la bourre sur Las Vegas 3. Je ne l'ai même pas commencé à vrai dire, perdue que j'étais dans d'autres projets. Mais ça commence à se tasser et j'entrevoie l'inspiration pour un début (ce qui me posait le plus gros souci vu que j'ai le plan de tout le reste)...  
> Mais bon, il me reste quelques chapitres d'avance par ici pour voir venir, non ? :sifflotte:
> 
> Bon, sinon voici enfin venir le personnage que vous attendiez tant ! J'ai nommé... Marissa.  
> Nan, je déconne. V nous fait l'honneur de venir traîner ses bottes dans ce chapitre, mais comme je suis sadique, ne vous attendez pas à un miracle NIARK NIARK
> 
> Pour la seconde partie (allez je mini spoil pour les besoins de la cause) à l'hôpital, je vous conseille en fond sonore le Love Theme du jeu Mass Effect 3 que vous trouverez sur Youtube sous le titre I was lost without you (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txrPOJG5bUc). Un joli piano mélancolique... 
> 
> Allez, maintenant que l'ambiance est posée, je vous laisse scroller XD

_Bank of America, Maryland street, 18h27_

 

            Lorsque Butch avait entendu Phury se mettre à vociférer dans son micro pour obtenir des explications de la part de son jumeau maléfique, le flic avait su que la situation était en train de dégénérer. Blondie gesticulait autour de la table en exigeant un rapport qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Il était livide et ses yeux d'ambre brillaient d'angoisse.

_Z, au rapport… Z ? Z, réponds-moi !

            Phury s'égosillait comme un damné dans son micro, comme s'il était sur le point de perdre une partie de lui-même. Littéralement. Et Butch ne comprenait que trop bien son angoisse. Il rongeait son frein depuis que Z avait attrapé le pied de la putain d'échelle qui lui permettrait d'accéder à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il avait suivi la progression de l'éclaireur pas à pas, suspendu aux comptes-rendus laconiques de cet enfoiré de balafré. Pendant de longs moments, il n'entendait que son souffle lent et puissant. Le mec ne s'encombrait pas de détails superflus.

 

            Butch avait été sur le point de lui demander s'il voyait V à une bonne trentaine de reprises, avide de savoir si le barbu allait bien, ce qu'il faisait. Le flic s'était insurgé avec force lorsque Phury avait suggéré que ce dernier puisse servir de diversion puisqu'il était déjà à l'intérieur. Le flic avait tempêté, braillé, mugi, mais rien n'y avait fait. Flinch avait trouvé que c'était une excellente chose d'avoir un agent déjà infiltré qui pourrait parer au plus pressé si les choses tournaient mal.

            Dire que cette idée déplaisait souverainement au flic relevait du mensonge flagrant. Elle lui tordait les entrailles d’appréhension et d'angoisse, oui ! Ça ne leur suffisait pas que V soit là dedans, à la merci de ces connards ? Il fallait en plus qu'il se retrouve en première ligne à jouer les clowns en face de ces malades de la gâchette ?

 

            Butch avait gardé les yeux fixés sur la caméra de sécurité. Et lorsque le braqueur qu'avait provoqué V s'était retourné contre lui pour le frapper, le flic avait jeté un regard accusateur à Phury. Le flic hésitait entre étriper le soldat aux yeux jaunes et continuer à admirer son mec en pleine action. Alors même qu'il s'en prenait littéralement plein la face, V ne lâchait rien et continuait à faire ce qu'il devait, à savoir garder l'attention des braqueurs fixée sur lui pour que Z puisse progresser.

            Le flic se sentit gagné par une stupide fierté. Il n'y en avait qu'un pour se battre comme ça, faisant tout son possible pour sortir ces gens de là, sans même penser à sa propre sécurité. Le barbu encaissait un coup après l'autre, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, n'envisageant pas un seul instant de flancher. Malgré lui, un maigre sourire joua sur la bouche de l'Irlandais. Ce diable d'homme qui ne ployait devant personne était sien.

            Enfin... Butch allait s'assurer qu'il le redevienne dès qu'ils auraient sorti ses miches de cet enfer.

 

            De loin, il vit l'équipe d'intervention se mettre en place de chaque côté de la porte. Un spécialiste était en train de poser les micro-charges d'explosifs qui leur permettraient de faire sauter les lourds battants. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur entrée. Et même si le flic avait promis de se tenir tranquille pour la première partie du plan, il tenait à en être.

            Il vit José lui jeter un coup d’œil incrédule quand il enfila le plus rapidement possible un des gilets pare-balles mis à disposition par Flynch. Quand ce fut chose faite, le flic sortit son arme de service de son holster et en vérifia le chargeur.

            José s'approcha de lui pour le héler.

_O'Neal, tu joues à quoi là ? Tu ne comptes quand même pas entrer là-dedans ?

_Un peu que j'y vais…

_Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu es complètement cintré ! C'est le boulot de ces gars-là d'aller se faire tirer dessus, tenta de le raisonner José en désignant l'équipe d'intervention qui attendait toujours le signal de Z.

_T'inquiète, papy, je les laisserai passer devant, répondit le flic qui lui tournait déjà le dos pour rejoindre le groupe.

_O'Neal, brailla José. O'Neal. Putain ! Butch ! Bordel… Putain de tête de mule d'Irlandais !

 

            L'inspecteur remarqua alors que Gros-Dur était talonné de près par le soldat qui avait joué les coordonnateurs jusqu'ici. Le mec à la crinière tricolore se faisait visiblement beaucoup de mouron pour son frangin envoyé en reconnaissance. Au petit trot, il rejoignit le groupe. José nota au passage que ce dernier était affublé d'une légère claudication. Une fracture mal remise ? Cela ne semblait pourtant pas l'handicaper outre mesure. Il se mouvait avec autant de précision que les autres soldats et ne semblait pas près de se laisser mettre sur la touche.

 

***

 

            Butch se rangea bien sagement à droite de la porte. De l'autre côté de l'ouverture, il vit Rhage qui se tenait en première ligne prêt à entrer. Concentré et attentif, le mec ne ressemblait plus du tout au jeune premier jovial dont il avait emprunté les traits. Il releva le nez en voyant Butch se plaça derrière le soldat de l'équipe d'intervention. Il secoua la tête tandis qu'un demi sourire désabusé détendait son visage l'espace d'un instant, l'air de dire « _Je le savais_ ».

            Le flic lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules silencieux qui pouvait signifier «  _Tu pensais vraiment que je pourrais m'en empêcher ?_ ». Les yeux bleus céruléens s'éclairèrent d'une étincelle amusée avant que le blond revête à nouveau son masque de concentration. Accroupi à côté de la porte, ses gigantesques paluches entouraient fermement son flingue. Tout le corps tendu, il avait reporté son attention sur Phury qui attendait toujours le signal de son frangin. Ce dernier avait posé sa main droite à plat sur le côté de son crâne, maintenant fermement l'écouteur dans son oreille, comme s'il avait peur de manquer la moindre information.

 

            Tout à coup, les yeux d'ambre furent traversés d'un éclair et tout le visage du mec se tordit en une grimace sauvage. De sa main droite, il désigna la porte en aboyant le signal que tous attendaient.

_Go, go, go…

            Le technicien qui faisait face à Rhage pressa le détonateur tandis que tous les soldats reculaient légèrement en ajustant leurs masques à gaz. Les charnières de la porte sautèrent dans un bel ensemble tandis que l'odeur âcre des explosifs envahissait l'air. Au même instant, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'une rafale tirée par un pistolet automatique. Rhage se détendit comme un ressort et d'un violent coup de botte le géant blond fit basculer le battant désarticulé avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur de la banque. L'équipe d'intervention le suivit, fusils d'assaut aux poings.

            Butch ne réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de s'engager à leur suite, le masque de protection solidement rivé au visage. Avec la brume du gaz répandue un peu partout dans la pièce, il n'était pas facile de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Le flic savait à peu près dans quel secteur chercher V, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de foncer dans le tas.

            Trois coups de feu claquant à quelques pas de là lui donnèrent raison. Il pivota sur lui-même pour voir Rhage en position de tir, pieds écartés, bras tendus, légèrement ployés au niveau des coudes. Du canon de son arme s'échappait un peu de fumée tandis que la haute silhouette qui lui faisait face quelques instants auparavant s'écroulait au sol. Le flic le vit s'approcher prudemment de celle-ci pour écarter son arme avant de vérifier qu'il était bien mort.

            L'expression de froide détermination d'Hollywood n'avait pas varié d'un iota.

 

            Butch ne s'autorisa pas à relâcher son attention avant d'entendre les gars de l'équipe d'intervention signaler que toutes les cibles étaient neutralisées. Le brouillard du gaz commençait à se dissiper et la lumière cessa de trembler au rythme des volutes qui dansaient autour d'eux.

            Fébrilement, lIrlandais se dirigea vers le dernier endroit où il avait vu V. Il n'y trouva qu'un vigile évanoui. La panique monta d'un cran en lui. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti de tatoué avait bien pu inventer ? Le flic repensa aux coups de feu entendus au moment où ils pénétraient dans la banque.

_Pas ça, mon Dieu. Pas ça…_

Butch se remit en quête tandis que la terreur lui nouait la gorge. Il tourna son regard du côté de l'homme que Rhage avait abattu.

            Là. Ce grand corps étendu à ses pieds… Cette lourde carrure, ces cheveux d'un noir d'encre. Ça ne pouvait être que V.

            Le flic se précipita en trébuchant vers la forme couchée au sol et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, la nausée au bord des lèvres.

_Si jamais…_

            V était allongé sur le ventre, ses mains toujours menottées dans le dos. Son visage tuméfié était tourné sur le côté mais les coquards du barbu étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis à ce moment-là. Le mec ne bougeait pas. _Est-ce qu'il respirait au moins ?_ pensa Butch en lui attrapant l'épaule pour le retourner.

            Le flic eut un instant d'hésitation au moment de bouger V. Il ne voyait pas de sang autour de lui mais si l'une des balles l'avait atteint... S'il n'était pas seulement inconscient à cause du gaz ? Et si…

            Butch ne pouvait empêcher son imagination de galoper. Une fraction de seconde durant, il se laissa envahir par le désespoir et les regrets. Tout ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui restait si V n'était plus là ?

           Il se secoua. Pas la peine de vendre la peau du tatoué avant de l'avoir tué… Il fouilla la poche arrière de son jean à la recherche de son pass pour les menottes et détacha avec dextérité les poignets du mec. Puis il banda tous ses muscles pour retourner le corps du barbu et le mettre sur le dos.

            Dès que ce fut chose faite, Butch parcourut du regard la poitrine de son compagnon à la recherche de la moindre trace de blessure. Mais non, à part son visage ravagé, V semblait être en un seul morceau. Il était simplement inconscient. La faute du gaz tranquillisant. Le flic étouffa ce qui ressemblait à un sanglot de soulagement. Pendant quelques secondes, il regarda la poitrine de V se soulever à un rythme régulier, comme s'il dormait.

            Avec émerveillement, le flic se pencha sur le torse large, avide d'entendre battre le cœur puissant. Chacune des pulsations envoyait des frissons de soulagement dans la colonne vertébrale de l'Irlandais. Il aurait pu rester des heures comme ça, se repaissant de cette merveilleuse musique, absorbant avec complaisance sa chaleur. Butch maudit le masque à gaz qui l'empêchait de respirer à plein poumon l'odeur familière de cette peau dorée.

            Il finit par se redresser un peu pour observer le visage adoré. Ces fils de pute ne l'avaient pas raté. La lèvre inférieure du mec était fendue et les pommettes aristocratiques se paraient déjà d'un impressionnant dégradé de bleu et de rouge tandis qu'un peu de sang désormais séché avait coulé de la narine gauche. Le barbu allait se réveiller avec une tronche de boxeur.           

           Mais peu importait. Parce qu'il était en vie. Parce que Butch pouvait le toucher, faire glisser un index hésitant sur les tatouages de son visage, écarter de son front une mèche de jais. Ses mains connaissaient chacun des contours de ce visage hautain, le grain de sa peau, la douce chaleur qui en émanait mais l'Irlandais ne se lassait pas de les redécouvrir. Sa ferveur était à la mesure de la terreur qui l'avait saisi à la perspective de le perdre.

            Pris dans cette déferlante d'émotions, il sentit à peine qu'une main venait de se poser sur son épaule. Il sursauta, prêt à défendre son amant inconscient. Le flic se retourna pour découvrir Rhage agenouillé à côté de lui. Butch le regarda et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, un peu hébété, se rappelant soudain de l'existence du monde extérieur. Voyant que le gaz s’était dissipé et que les autres avaient déjà retiré leurs masques, le flic en fit de même. Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers le soldat blond.

            Hollywood le contemplait avec un mélange d’inquiétude et de questionnement. Lui aussi se faisait du souci pour son chef même s’il savait que l’enfoiré avait la peau dure. Butch lui adressa un petit sourire un peu tremblant avant de le rassurer d’une voix rauque.

_Il va bien. Enfin je crois. Le gaz l’a mis KO et il s’en est pris plein la gueule. Mais V est solide.

            Cette dernière affirmation avait sonné un peu comme une question. Rhage opina du chef.

_Ouais, mec. Il l’est. Les toubibs ne vont pas tarder à débarquer, reprit-il après un moment de silence. Je pense qu’une petit balade à l’hosto va s’imposer mais tout ira bien.

            Butch hocha la tête à son tour avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le soldat inconscient, comme s’il risquait de disparaître s’il le quittait des yeux plus d’une seconde. Il avançait de nouveau la main vers le visage ravagé lorsque deux paires de bottes de combat rigoureusement identiques entrèrent dans son champ de vision, non loin du flanc de V.

 

            Il releva la tête jusqu’à découvrir les jumeaux debout en face d’eux. Phury avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de Rhage, entament il ne savait quel dialogue silencieux. Butch vit le visage lumineux du mec se détendre. Il avait retrouvé son double maléfique et son chef en un seul morceau. C’était le principal...

            Le regard et l’expression de Z étaient complètement impénétrables. Butch rencontra les prunelles noires à mi-chemin. Ils se jaugèrent un moment, sans dire un mot. Puis le flic détourna les yeux pour les poser sur le corps tiède de V qu’il sentait contre lui. Si c’était possible, c’était entièrement grâce à Z. Un élan de gratitude le submergea. Il ne chercha pas à le réprimer. Ok, _Evil Twin_ était peut-être un sacré connard mais il venait de sauver la peau de V, et Butch n’était pas du genre mesquin. Il savait ce qu’il lui devait. Le flic ne se remit pas debout mais il leva de nouveau les yeux vers Z et planta son regard dans le sien avant d’articuler un simple mot :

            Et, par ces quelques lettres, tout avait été dit. Parce que Z était un homme de peu de mots, taciturne et secret. Et aussi parce que le flic n’aurait pu l’exprimer autrement. Dans le regard qu’il adressa au frère d’armes de V, il espéra réussir à faire passer l’étendue de sa reconnaissance. Il avait une dette envers lui. Ça ne l’obligeait pas à apprécier le mec, mais au moins avait-il gagné son respect et sa reconnaissance éternelle.

            Butch ne fut pas surpris d’être incapable de déterminer ce que pensait Z à cet instant. Tout ce qu’il put remarquer, c’était que les prunelles noires ne contenaient pas trace d’agressivité. La colère habituelle du mec avait reflué et un reflet citrine courrait dans les yeux d’obsidienne, le faisant pour la première fois ressembler à son jumeau. Z rendit son regard à Butch, un long moment durant, avant de hocher la tête, presque imperceptiblement.

            Ce fut comme si un accord tacite avait été conclu entre eux. Un demi sourire étendit les lèvres du flic avant qu’il retourne se consacrer à V. Il ne vit pas la moue amusée qu’échangèrent Rhage et Phury avant de se détourner pour aller faire leur rapport à Flinch, entraînant Z à leur suite.

 

             Butch allait sortir un mouchoir de sa poche pour nettoyer un peu le visage de V lorsqu’un urgentiste s’approcha de lui.

_Monsieur ? Écartez-vous que j’examine le blessé.

            Le flic lui jeta un regard circonspect avant de s’exécuter, laissant tout juste assez de place au type pour se pencher sur V. Il suivit attentivement chacun de ses mouvements tandis que celui-ci auscultait et palpait le grand corps. Le flic fronça les sourcils lorsqu’il examina les hématomes violacés qui s’étalaient maintenant un peu partout sur le visage du soldat.

_Multiples contusions, marmonna le type, mais rien de bien méchant. Il est encore dans les vapes à cause de cette saloperie de gaz, ronchonna-t-il plus bas. On va le transporter à l’hôpital le temps qu’il reprenne conscience et pour soigner les bobos. Ils ne l’ont pas loupé, dites-moi…

            Butch grogna en réponse en serrant les poings. Depuis qu’il était entré dans cette foutue banque, toute son attention s’était concentrée sur V. Il était sa priorité et le flic n’avait vu que lui. Mais, à cet instant, il aurait bien délaissé son chevet deux minutes pour aller rosser ces enfoirés de braqueurs. Il jeta un regard dans le coin de la pièce où avaient été isolés leurs corps inconscients. À côté des trois civières, l’Irlandais vit un des _coroner_ s faire glisser la fermeture d’un long sac noir pour le refermer. La quatrième larron… Celui qui avait frappé V et que Rhage avait descendu propre et net.

 _Il ne l’avait pas volé_ , jubila le flic.

 

            Gros-Dur fut tiré de ses pensées par le toubib qui hélait des brancardiers en leur faisant signe d’emmener son patient à l’ambulance. Il donna rapidement ses instructions aux deux costauds et leur confia la fiche de triage avant de passer au patient suivant. Butch les regarda compter jusqu’à trois et charger la grande carcasse de V sur le chariot roulant. L’un d’eux laissa échapper un grognement sonore.

_La vache, il pèse une tonne votre pote, dit-il en se retournant vers Butch. Il est catcheur ou quoi ?

_Soldat, en fait, répondit le flic en emboitant le pas aux deux types.

            Il était hors de question qu’il lâche V d’une semelle, fut-ce pour une seconde.

 

            Dès qu’ils mirent un pied hors de la banque, Butch se trouva ébloui par les flashs des journalistes. Ils étaient à bonne distance et pourtant le crépitement des appareils photos était presque assourdissant. L’air était chargé de tension et d’électricité statique tout autour de ces vautours. Ils tendaient avidement leurs micros et autres enregistreurs dans sa direction, à l’affut d’une réaction. Butch fronça les sourcils et se plaça du mieux qu’il put le long du brancard, faisant tout son possible pour dissimuler le visage de V.

            Le flic rendit grâce aux brancardiers qui se dirigèrent à l’opposé de la meute grondante. Une ambulance était garée un peu plus loin, gyrophares allumés, prête à évacuer le blessé vers l’hôpital le plus proche. Le petit groupe accéléra le pas et l’Irlandais remarqua qu’une silhouette trapue les attendait de pied ferme à côté du véhicule.

            Il était bon pour un nouveau sermon de papa José poule. En temps normal, l’inquiétude du vieil inspecteur à son égard l’aurait amusé, peut-être un peu agacé malgré sa bienveillance, mais aujourd’hui il ne voulait pas en entendre parler. V devait être amené à l’hôpital et il n’était même pas concevable que Butch le laisse seul tandis que lui-même se faisait remonter les bretelles. Alors il adressa un regard d’avertissement à son coéquipier pendant que les brancardiers passaient le relais à leurs collègues ambulanciers.

 

            José dut comprendre que ça n’était pas le moment d’adresser ses doléances à Gros-Dur.

            Étonnant… Le latino était plutôt du genre tenace, et ça faisait un bail que les airs de dogue si chers à Butch ne l’impressionnaient plus. Il devait vraiment avoir une sale gueule pour que son collègue renonce à le houspiller. Ce dernier fit un pas prudent dans la direction du flic, toujours debout à côté de la civière. Les mains dans les poches de son éternel pardessus – un comble à Las Vegas – il jeta un œil au grand corps étendu devant eux.

_Alors, c’est lui « V » ?

            Et dans cette question qui n’en était pas vraiment une, Butch entendit toutes celles que le vieil inspecteur n’arrivait pas à se résoudre à poser. Toutes ces questions qui commençaient par « pourquoi ».

_Ouais, grommela Butch, la gorge un peu nouée avant de se rendre compte qu’il serrait tellement le montant du brancard que ses jointures hurlaient de douleur.

            Il lâcha le tube de métal et s’empressa de fourrer ses mains moites dans les poches de son jean. José fit celui qui n’avait rien remarqué.

 

            Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard silencieux quand une jeune femme blonde s’approcha d’eux. José eut le réflexe de sortir son insigne et de les présenter :

_Inspecteur de la Cruz, et voici l’Inspecteur O’Neal, dit-il en désignant Butch du pouce.

La fille opina du chef en plaquant une expression professionnelle sur son visage.

_Je suppose que cet homme est un témoin important pour vous, dit-elle en désignant V, mais comme vous pouvez le voir il est inconscient. Nous allons le transporter au Centre Médical Universitaire et nous vous préviendrons dès qu’il sera en état de répondre à vos questions.

_Non. Je vais avec lui, répondit Butch d’un ton sans réplique.

            José connaissait bien cette expression butée. C’était celle que revêtait O’Neal lorsqu’il ne comptait pas lâcher, quoiqu’il lui en coûte. Sauf qu'en dépit de sa petite taille, la jeune femme qui leur faisait face n’avait pas l’air du genre à s’en laisser compter. Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avant de toiser le flic comme s’il ne mesurait pas trente bons centimètres de plus qu’elle.

_Cet homme a besoin de repos, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Il a inhalé du gaz soporifique et a subi plusieurs traumatismes. Je ne vous laisserai pas importuner mon patient.

Butch allait répondre mais elle lui coupa la parole avant même qu’il ait fini d’ouvrir la bouche. Il avait l’air un peu bête comme ça, les lèvres à demi écartées.

_Et ce n’est pas la peine d’insister. Inspecteur ou pas, rien ne vous autorise à nous accompagner.

 

            José vit les poings de Butch former deux balles dans les poches de son jean. Il n’avait pas l’habitude que l’on défie son autorité naturelle. Il jeta un étrange regard à son coéquipier, un regard que le vieil inspecteur eut du mal à déchiffrer. Ça c’était l’expression d’un joueur de poker au moment de miser gros. Du genre, ça passe ou ça casse. La voix de l’Irlandais était très rauque et très tendue lorsqu’il parla, son regard fiché dans celui de la petite blonde.

_Je suppose que vos réserves ne valent pas pour la famille de votre patient.

            Les yeux de son interlocutrice s’écarquillèrent l’espace d’un instant avant de se plisser à  nouveau. Elle pensait visiblement à une manœuvre de la part du flic pour l’obliger à le laisser accompagner le blessé.

_Seulement la famille au premier degré, Inspecteur. Alors à moins que vous souhaitiez accompagner votre frère – ce disant elle adressa un regard entendu au flic – je doute que vous découvrir un cousin éloigné vous profite beaucoup.

            Butch se pencha très doucement vers la jeune femme, les mains toujours dans ses poches, un reflet métallique dans les yeux noisette. L’enfoiré était quand même impressionnant. Et pas commode du tout, réalisa José en voyant la jeune femme avoir une seconde d’hésitation lorsque la large stature se rapprocha d’elle. L’autre inspecteur se prépara à intervenir avant d’entendre la réponse du flic, prononcée d’une voix glaciale mais déterminée.

_Alors, ça tombe plutôt bien que je ne sois ni son frère ni son cousin, mais son mari, non ?

 

            Un silence de mort s’abattit sur les trois protagonistes, comme s’ils avaient été enfermés dans une bulle dans laquelle les sons ne parvenaient qu’atténués. La jeune femme essayait tant bien que mal de se reprendre en bafouillant tandis que Butch ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Et José était comme pétrifié, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

_Son… son mari ? bredouilla la blonde, complètement décontenancée.

_Oui, son mari, répondit le flic presque férocement. Il faut que je vous fasse un dessin ?

_Heu… Non… Non… répondit son interlocutrice en secouant la tête, ses yeux voyageant du gigantesque soldat inconscient jusqu’au flic mal embouché qui se tenait en face d’elle. Alors vous n’êtes pas là pour…

_Non, lui confirma celui-ci en secouant la tête.

_Je suis désolée, s’empressa de s’excuser la fille. Quand j’ai vu votre insigne, j’ai cru que…

_C’est bon, la coupa Butch pris d’une soudaine lassitude. Vous ne faites que votre boulot. Je comprends.

            Elle lui adressa un petit sourire contrit.

_Butch, croassa José qui venait de retrouver l’usage de ses cordes vocales, c’est une blague, hein ?

            Le flic soupira en se tournant vers son ami, une lueur d’incertitude dans le regard.

_Non, répondit-il pourtant fermement.

_Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu m’as rien dit ? bredouilla le vieil inspecteur, de plus en plus ahuri.

            Butch se passa la main sur la nuque, une petite moue dépitée aux lèvres.

_C’était… C’est compliqué, répondit-il avec une petite grimace. Je t’expliquerai, promit-il en voyant que son ami allait le couper. Mais, pour l’instant, tout ce qui compte c’est de le soigner. OK ?

            Le vieil inspecteur jeta un coup d’œil aux hématomes qui avaient pris une teinte violette sur le visage du barbu. Il hocha la tête en direction de son équipier et Butch soupira. Il se tourna vers l’ambulancière qui s’était secouée et faisait signe à son collègue de l’aider à charger le blessé dans le véhicule.

            Elle ne fit aucune difficulté lorsque Butch grimpa à la suite du brancard et s’assit à côté de V en attrapant sa main inerte. Il n’eut même pas un regard en arrière lorsqu’elle referma les portes.

 

            José regarda l’ambulance s’éloigner, toutes sirènes hurlantes, avant de se décider à bouger.

 

***

 

            Butch tournait comme un fauve en cage devant la salle de sois. Il lui semblait que V était là-dedans depuis des heures. Les médecins ne l’avaient pas autorisé à entrer pendant qu’ils s’occupaient du soldat et il avait dû se contenter de ce couloir blanc qui puait le désinfectant. Il avait une sainte horreur des hôpitaux. Encore plus aujourd’hui alors qu’il parcourait le réduit en long en large et en travers tout en se rongeant les sangs.

            Aux murs avaient été accrochée une série de toiles, ou plutôt de reproductions. On y voyait Las Vegas sous toutes ses coutures. Butch avait essayé de se forcer à fixer son attention sur les œuvres sans y parvenir. Mais il avait déjà repris son va-et-vient nerveux lorsque la porte de la salle de soin s’ouvrit enfin. Le flic reçut une décharge et se précipita vers le toubib qui s’éloignait déjà sans même daigner lui expliquer la situation.

_Hey, attendez, le hélât donc le flic.

            Le médecin se retourna vers lui. Le type avait l’air épuisé, comme s’il venait de veiller trois nuits d’affilées. Et c’était peut-être le cas au vu des larges cernes bistres qui ornaient ses paupières.

_Hey, Doc. Comment va-t-il ?

_Il n’a rien de cassé, répondit l’homme en blouse blanche. Mais l’effet du gaz ne s’est pas encore totalement dissipé. Il reprendra conscience petit à petit.

            Butch hocha la tête.

_Et ses blessures ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

_C’est assez superficiel. Plus impressionnant que grave. Nous avons désinfecté et pansé, le repos fera le reste.

            Le flic n’était pas un bleu. Il avait déjà vu des types bien plus amochés que V s’en remettre en un rien de temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de se sentir inquiet. Sans doute le contrecoup de tout ça. Et si il avait des blessures internes que les toubibs n’avaient pas vues ? Et si…

            Voyant qu’il n’était pas tout à fait convaincu, le médecin lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant en concluant :

_De toute façon, on le garde en observation, au moins cette nuit. Il est dans la chambre 408 si vous voulez aller le voir, dit-il après avoir consulté son porte-documents.

_Merci, Doc, répondit le flic en le laissant partir avant de se mettre en quête de V.

 

            Lorsqu’il arriva dans sa chambre, une infirmière était en train de le perfuser pour lui fixer une poche. Le visage nettoyé de V était presque serein ainsi posé sur l’oreiller blanc, et ce en dépit des traces de coups. Cela contrastait étrangement avec l’affreux pyjama vert dont il avait été affublé. L’infirmière reposa le bras musclé sur la couverture, le long du flanc de V. Ses gestes étaient précis et professionnels. Elle jeta un dernier regard à son patient avant de se tourner vers le flic pour lui adresser un sourire.

            Butch le lui rendit machinalement avant de se rendre compte que cette petite brune ne lui était pas inconnue. De plus, elle le regardait comme si elle le connaissait elle aussi. L’Irlandais fouilla son cerveau embrumé à la recherche d’un souvenir d’elle. C’était très flou et son esprit focalisé sur V ne l’aidait pas vraiment.

             V ? Si, ça commençait à lui revenir. Oui, cette femme avait un lien avec V.

D’un coup, le déclic se fit dans sa mémoire.

_Oh, mais vous êtes la femme d’Hollywood ! C’est bien ça ?

            La jeune femme lui sourit aimablement.

_Oui, je suis Mary.

_Je ne savais pas que vous travailliez ici, dit Butch un peu platement.

_C’est ici que j’ai rencontré Rhage quand il a été blessé, expliqua-t-elle. C’est lui qui m’a prévenue que son chef allait être transporté chez nous. Il m’a demandé de m’occuper de lui.

 _C’était bien Hollywood,_ s’amusa le flic. Un nounours dans un corps de grizzly. Le mec était aussi prévenant pour ses amis que sauvage avec ses ennemis.

_Merci. C’est très gentil de votre part.

_Les garçons ont dit qu’ils passeraient plus tard dans la soirée. De la paperasse à régler si j’ai bien compris.

 

            Butch eut un sursaut de culpabilité à cette idée. Il avait tout planté sans aucune considération pour suivre V. Il ne s’était même pas assuré que Flinch ne décapite pas les sauveteurs. Mary dut saisir cette pensée puisqu’elle devança les excuses qu’il s’apprêtait à formuler.

_Vous avez bien fait de le suivre. Rhage n’aurait pas voulu que vous le laissiez tout seul à cause d’eux.

_Ça m’ennuie tout de même de les avoir plantés comme ça.

_Je ne me fais pas de souci pour eux, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux. Ils s’en sortent toujours.

            Cette dernière affirmation fit tiquer l’Irlandais.

 _Ils s’en sortent toujours. Sauf que V avait bien failli ne pas s’en sortir aujourd’hui_ , pensa-t-il en s’approchant du lit sur lequel respirait tranquillement le barbu. Ils étaient passés à un cheveu du désastre. Et si...

_Ne pensez pas à ce qui aurait pu arriver. Il est là et vous aussi. C’est ce qui compte, le rassura la jeune femme d’une voix douce en s’approchant de lui.

_Vous lisez dans mes pensées ou quoi ? s’étonna le flic.

            La petite brune eut un sourire doux et triste, le sourire de ceux qui savent. Tout à coup, elle semblait bien plus âgée que sa petite trentaine d’années.

_Pas besoin, répondit-elle avec douceur. Parce que je me dis exactement la même chose à chaque fois que je vois Rhage partir en opération et me revenir tout cabossé. Mais j’ai besoin de penser qu’il peut se sortir de n’importe quelle situation. Sinon je resterais plantée là à attendre qu’il revienne en me rongeant les ongles. Je préfère continuer à avancer. Et puis Rhage est une vraie mère-poule. Il se supporterait pas de me savoir inquiète.

            Mary adressa un petit sourire complice au flic qui le lui rendit. La jeune femme lui tapota gentiment l’épaule avant de se retourner pour partir. Elle avait d’autres patients à voir. Elle s’immobilisa néanmoins sur le seuil de la porte.

_Arrêtez de vous tracasser pour ce qui aurait pu arriver. Il va bien et vous êtes avec lui maintenant. C’est tout ce qui compte, non ?

            Le flic hocha la tête au moment où la porte se refermait sur la jeune femme.

 

***

 

            Resté seul avec V, Butch n’avait pas bougé et était toujours planté à côté du lit. Maintenant que la tension commençait à retomber, il se demandait quoi faire. Il n’osait pas s’avancer jusqu’à toucher le barbu. Pourtant il crevait d’envie de le faire pour s’assurer, une fois encore, qu’il était bien sain et sauf, bien réel. Mais il n’était même pas sûr d’avoir le droit d’être là. Il avait eu beau jeter son statut d’époux au visage de l’ambulancière, celui-ci ne signifiait pas grand-chose quand on avait foutu ledit mari à la porte quatre mois plus tôt.

            C’était étrange de pouvoir se trouver à nouveau là, à contempler le visage endormi du barbu comme il le faisait parfois lorsqu’il le trouvait à sommeiller dans son lit. Il était juste un peu plus cabossé qu’à l’ordinaire.

 

            Le souffle du mec était puissant et régulier, sa large poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Ce son apaisa Butch. Durant ces mois d’absence, il s’était souvent rappelé l’apparence de V, sa voix, son odeur, mais il ne s’était jamais rendu compte à quel point ces expirations quasi métronomiques lui avaient manqué. Le flic se laissa bercer par la régularité de ce son qui avait le don de le calmer. Il eut l’impression de se détendre pour la première fois depuis des semaines, si ce n’étaient des mois.

            À bout de forces, Gros-Dur se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise. Comme alerté par le bruit, le soldat eut un petit frémissement et poussa un grognement dans son sommeil.

_C’est rien, mec. C’est moi. Butch…

            Le flic se sentait un peu bête à parler comme ça. C’était pourtant évident que V n’allait pas lui répondre. Mais peut-être qu’il l’entendait après tout. D’ailleurs, le son de sa voix sembla apaiser le barbu dont les traits se détendirent à nouveau. Butch soupira et se pencha vers l’avant, les coudes sur les genoux et se prit la tête à deux mains. Il ferma les yeux l’espace d’un instant et sentit une intense lassitude l’envahir. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu’il entendit un petit gémissement s’élever du grand corps assoupi.

_Hey, tout va bien, mec, le rassura-t-il, se sentant toujours un peu ridicule. Tu es à l’hôpital. C'est fini la prise d'otage, tout ça. Les méchants sont HS. C’était pas de la tarte, tu sais, reprit-il après une petite pause. J’aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais je suis obligé de reconnaître que Z est sacrément doué. Je sais pas ce qu’on aurait fait sans lui. Je sais que tu te sors de tout, ajouta-t-il la voix un peu chevrotante, mais faut bien avouer que c’était un peu tendu aujourd’hui. J’ai vraiment cru que…

 

            La voix du flic s’étrangla sans qu’il termine sa phrase. Mais d’autres mots se pressaient dans son esprit. Il avait tant de choses à dire à V. Et, maintenant qu’il avait commencé à ouvrir les vannes, c’était comme si la digue s’était rompue. Il n’arrivait plus à endiguer le flot de ses pensées. Les phrases se formaient comme par magie, les unes après les autres. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou.

_Tu sais que j’ai eu la trouille de ma vie, connard ? Je sais pas ce que j’aurais fait si… Enfin tu vois... Merde, j’arrive même pas à le dire ! Je veux pas te perdre tu sais. C’est con, on n’est même plus... ensemble... Et pourtant, je veux pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. C’était dur sans toi, tu sais. Mais, même si t’es plus avec moi, je peux même pas imaginer que tu ne sois plus là… du tout. Le monde sans toi… Ce serait quoi, hein ?

            Il marqua une pause, un peu comme s’il attendait une réponse qui ne viendrait pas. Le corps de V était toujours aussi immobile sur le drap. Le flic poursuivit sa confession.

_J’ai cru te perdre y a quatre mois, mais je me suis rendu compte aujourd’hui de ce que ça veut dire. Putain, Dieu sait que j’ai essayé de passer à autre chose pourtant, dit-il en secouant la tête. Je suis même allé dans un bar un soir. Y avait cette jolie blonde. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop, hein, soupira-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux, une petite moue de culpabilité aux lèvres. J’ai même pas pu… Ça a pourtant pas été faute d’essayer. Je me suis barré comme un lâche. J’espère que t’es content de toi, enfoiré ? Tu m’as ruiné à tout ce qui n’est pas toi…

 

            Le flic étouffa un petit rire triste.

_ Je ne suis même plus en colère. Je ne suis juste plus rien sans toi, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. J’ai bien réfléchi, tu sais. Surprenant, non ? J’aurais pas dû me fâcher comme ça pour cette histoire de papier et de mariage. Mais… Je sais pas… Quand tu as amené ça comme ça… Non, vraiment, je sais pas… J’ai vu rouge. J’ai eu l’impression que tu ne voulais plus de moi. Que j’allais te perdre. J'ai même pas cherché à comprendre. Alors, j’ai merdé…

            Il marqua une pause en regardant le visage endormi.

_ Tu dois bien comprendre un truc. Si je me mets en colère, c’est parce que c’est important. Sauf que toi, tu ne me montres pas ce qui est important. Alors, j’ai les jetons. De ne pas avoir ma place auprès de toi. Comment je pourrais le savoir, hein ? Si tu ne me dis rien ?

            Le ton du flic était las et désabusé. Comme s’il ne lui en voulait même plus.

_Je me souviens bien de ce que tu m’as dit à l’hôtel, que tu ne serais jamais foutu de dire ce qu’il faut quand il faut. T’avais raison. T’es un putain d'handicapé social ! Et un sacré lâche quand tu veux aussi. Mais ça j’ai mis un bout de temps à le comprendre. Sauf que maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus faire. Le coup de la fuite et tout ça... Je suis sûr que ça cachait autre chose. Et je te forcerai à me parler. En essayant de pas me mettre en colère, mais là je promets rien. Faudra aussi que tu y mettes du tien, enfoiré. Il faudra que tu m’expliques les choses. Je vais pas te laisser le choix. Enfin je dis ça, et t'es même pas en état de répondre ! dit le flic avec un petit rire de dérision.

            Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Butch fixa le visage tuméfié de son compagnon. C’était ridicule. Qu’est-ce qui lui disait que V accepterait ses conditions ? Qu’il aurait même envie de leur redonner une chance ? Butch secoua la tête. Les événements de l’après-midi lui avaient ouvert les yeux et le flic avait retrouvé sa combativité. Il était bien déterminé à se battre pour faire entendre raison à cet abruti de génie.

_Je ne te laisserai plus partir, tu sais. Je ne sais pas quelle place tu voudras bien me faire à côté de toi. Je demande pas tout l’espace. Pas 100%. Je ne veux simplement pas que ce soit 0%. J’ai besoin de toi, sombre connard. Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne, parce que je ne compte plus te lâcher d’une semelle, conclut-il férocement.

 

            Cette longue tirade avait épuisé le flic autant qu’elle l’avait libéré. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte à quel point toute cette merde l’avait bouffé de l’intérieur. Et ce avant même que V se barre. L’un comme l’autre n’étaient pas des grands démonstratifs. Pourtant certaines choses devaient être mises à plat. C’était d’autant plus vrai que le début de leur relation n’avait rien eu de conventionnel. Mais, maintenant, le flic était bien déterminé à faire ce qu’il fallait pour arranger les choses.

 

***

 

            Butch somnolait sur sa chaise lorsqu’il entendit la porte de la chambre s’ouvrir doucement. Il se redressa d'un bond pour faire face à la menace potentielle. Mais ça n’était que Rhage. Le géant blond adressa un signe d’apaisement au flic qui hocha la tête en retour. Le mec avait l’air fatigué mais son visage se détendit en voyant que V dormait sereinement.

_Comment il va ? chuchota-t-il en s’approchant.

_Toujours pareil. Il dort. Les toubibs ont dit que c’était normal, qu’il allait mettre un peu de temps à sortir du gaz, d’autant qu’ils lui ont donné un peu d’antidouleur.

            Rhage accepta les explications du flic avant de lui lancer un regard perçant.

_En parlant de dormir… T’as une sale gueule, Cop !

_Trop aimable, grommela l’Irlandais.

_Nan, sérieux, tu devrais rentrer pioncer un peu. Et puis j’ai entendu dire que ton chef voulait te parler.

            Le flic haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

_Je crois qu’il a moyennement apprécié tes exploits de l’après-midi, s'amusa Hollywood.

_Je l’emmerde, gronda l’Irlandais.

_Le contraire m’aurait étonné. Mais, en attendant, c’est ton collègue qui essaye de temporiser.

            Butch se sentit assailli par une bouffée de culpabilité. C’était toujours José qui jouait les médiateurs lorsqu’il se barrait en vrille. Ce serait dégueulasse de sa part de le laisser affronter tout seul cette tempête-là. Il jeta néanmoins un coup d’œil douloureux à V.

            Rhage dut sentir son hésitation car il reprit aussitôt la parole.

_Ne t’en fais pas, Cop. Je reste ici. Il ne sera pas tout seul.

            Le regard du flic glissa de l’expression sérieuse, presque sacerdotale, d’Hollywood à l'homme inconscient. Il finit par hocher la tête.

_Ok. Merci, mec. Pour tout, je veux dire, ajouta-t-il après un moment de gêne.

_Je fais ça uniquement pour que tu fasses sauter mes PV à l’avenir, répondit le géant blond qui souriait de toutes ses dents en déballant une de ses éternelles Tutsy Pop.

_Compte là-dessus, sourit Butch en attrapant sa veste.

            Il quitta la chambre après avoir lancé un dernier regard à la silhouette endormie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour cette semaine.
> 
> Comment ça je vous ai "niqués" sur les retrouvailles ? Comment ça Butch il se barre à la fin ?  
> Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH  
> Et aussi que j'en ai besoin pour poser la suite ? XD
> 
> Mais jvous aime quand même et je vous fais un gros bisous à vous tou(te)s qui continuez à prendre la peine de laisser un petit mot pour m'encourager.


	7. Poste de Police, 23 novembre, 22h32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde,
> 
> Pas de grandes envolées lyriques cette semaine mais un petit chapitre de transition sous le signe de l'humour potache et de Butch en mode "fuck the world".  
> D'ailleurs, plus je relis cette histoire, plus je me dis que c'est ma déclaration d'adoration éternelle à Butch, avec sa grande gueule et sa manière de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis sans que ça l'empêche de se relever pour continuer à avancer comme un putain de Bulldozer. C'est peut-être pour ça que vous avez attendu V aussi longtemps XD C'était une affaire entre O'Neal et moi XD
> 
> Alors, courage ! Ce chapitre, c'est le baroud d'honneur de mon hymne, le dernier entièrement butcho-centré. V arrive en chair et en dialogues (et en confrontation !) la semaine prochaine.
> 
> Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ce passage, et puis, il était nécessaire à la suite :)

_Poste de Police, 22h32_

 

            Butch gara la Crown Vic devant le poste de police, à sa place habituelle maintenant libre. En même temps, quel genre de crétin congénital allait bosser à cette heure-là ? À part lui, bien entendu. Il coupa le contact et baissa la vitre. L’air frais de la nuit pénétra dans l’habitacle et il inspira profondément. C’était un de ces soirs où il regrettait d’avoir arrêté de fumer même si ça faisait un bail. Il avait besoin de s’occuper les mains, de se focaliser sur quelque chose pour ne pas laisser ses pensées prendre le dessus.

            Il savait à quel point il était sur les nerfs et ça n’était pas une bonne chose vu l’explication houleuse qui l’attendait. Déjà qu’en temps normal il partait au quart de tour…

           Ses confrontations avec le chef avaient quasiment atteint le statut de légende au sein de l’unité tant elles faisaient trembler les murs. Tous deux étaient buttés comme des ânes et aucun ne voulait courber l’échine. Alors c’était à celui qui braillerait le plus fort en tapant du poing sur la table. La première fois, des inspecteurs avaient même fait irruption dans le bureau, pensant qu’ils étaient en train de se battre. La haine féroce que se vouaient les deux hommes n’était donc un secret pour personne.

 

            Le flic soupira et attrapa un chewing-gum dans la boîte à gants. La séance de ce soir ne s’annonçait pas plus calme que les autres. Peut-être même pire…

            Butch avait conscience d’avoir déconné. Il s’était immiscé avec des hommes étrangers à la police dans une opération de l’équipe d’intervention. Un jour de repos en plus… Lui-même aurait foutu n’importe qui à la porte pour une telle connerie. Et c’était sûrement ce qui allait lui arriver. Ou au moins une mise à pied. Encore une... Mais il ne regrettait rien. Et puis, après tout, ses dernières vacances forcées lui avaient permis de rencontrer V.

             _Peut-être que c’était un signe ?_ ricana-t-il intérieurement.

            Et pourquoi ça n’en serait pas un, d’abord ? Le signe qu’il était temps d’avancer dans sa vie et de passer à autre chose. Butch avait résolu de devenir flic à la mort de sa sœur. Il avait eu la ferme intention de devenir le genre de policier qui protège les innocents et puni les méchants. Mais, si on dressait le bilan, était-ce vraiment ce qu’il était ? Il avait gravi tous les échelons jusqu’à devenir inspecteur et pourtant il n’était pas satisfait. L’Irlandais se sentait aussi étriqué à cette place que dans un costume mal taillé.

            Alors, peut-être était-il l’heure de revoir ses priorités. Est-ce que l’habit faisait le moine ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de ce badge pour être ce qu’il souhaitait ? Il pouvait explorer d’autres options… Ça faisait un bon moment que cette question le taraudait. Il en avait même parlé avec V quelques mois plus tôt. Ce dernier l’avait encouragé à réfléchir à ce qu’il voulait vraiment et lui avait dit qu’il serait toujours « Cop ».

           Et puis il y avait eu leur dispute et tout ça était passé à la trappe. Butch avait trop besoin de se réfugier dans son travail, de s’accrocher à ce qui avait toujours été son point de repère. Il avait évacué cette question sans même s’en rendre compte.

 

            Pourtant, aujourd’hui, elle revenait en force. Les événements de l’après-midi lui avait rappelé la fragilité de ce qui nous entoure et l’importance de ne pas tout tenir pour acquis. Se laisser porter par le courant, ça n’était pas vraiment lui.

Butch repensa à la pile de dossiers qui s’entassait sur son bureau, ces dossiers qu’on lui demandait, pas toujours gentiment, d’oublier. Et il sut que sa décision était prise depuis longtemps. Il en avait juste un peu retardé l’exécution.

 

           Presque serein, il remonta la vitre, sortit de sa vieille guimbarde en levant le nez.

Avec toute cette foutue lumière, on ne voyait presque plus les étoiles. Pourtant la nuit était claire…

Quelle foutue journée quand même.

 

***

 

            Quand le flic pénétra dans le bâtiment, il prit tout juste le temps de saluer ses collègues puis se dirigea résolument vers le bureau de son supérieur. Avant d’arriver, il avait vu le message de José qui l’enjoignait à « ramener son cul fissa ». Le SMS avait été envoyé deux bonnes heures plus tôt. Depuis le temps, le chef devait être en train de bouillir dans son aquarium climatisé. Cette pensée amusa Butch. Il ne l’avait pas fait attendre sciemment mais les résultats risquaient d'être amusants.

            Quitte à tirer sa révérence, autant le faire en beauté. Un dernier affrontement homérique, histoire de laisser une trace mémorable dans les esprits.

 

            Il arriva en vue du bureau vitré. La lumière y était toujours allumée. Et à la manière qu'avait Parks de faire les cent pas à l'intérieur, il attendait l'Irlandais de pied ferme. Butch ne se laissa pas gagner par l'appréhension. Après tout, sa décision était prise. Au moment de frapper, il se dit qu'il n'était jamais entré aussi sereinement dans cette pièce.

            Lorsqu'il cogna à la porte, Richard Parks sursauta et se retourna vers lui, aussi déchaîné que la colère divine.

_Ah ! Voilà notre héros du jour... Je suis honoré que notre sauveur universel daigne fouler le monde des mortels à mes côtés ! ironisa le supérieur de Gros-Dur.

_Chef, le salua Butch en essayant de dissimuler une pointe d'amusement.

_Ah, parce que vous vous le rappelez maintenant ? Pourtant, les questions de hiérarchie n'ont pas eu l'air de vous étouffer quand vous vous êtes précipité pour foutre votre nez dans les affaires d'une autre division. J'ai même pu suivre vos exploits en direct à la télé. Formidable, non ?

            L'occasion était trop belle de faire sortir ce petit bureaucrate médiocre de ses gonds. L'Irlandais ne s'en priva pas.

_Que voulez-vous, je m'ennuie quand je suis en congé, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

 

            Parks abattit violemment son poing sur le bureau. Moins d'une minute après l'ouverture des hostilités. Butch venait de pulvériser tous ses records.

_Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule, O'Neal !

            Le petit homme était rouge et congestionné, au bord de l'éclatement.

_J'en ai plein le cul de vos fanfaronnades, s'époumona-t-il. Si je ne vous ai pas foutu dehors avant, c'est uniquement parce que vous faisiez du bon boulot sur le terrain. Mais là vous avez dépassé les bornes et outrepassé vos droits.

_Et en quoi ? demanda Butch qui sentait malgré tout la moutarde lui monter au nez.

            L'habitude sans doute...

           

            _Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que vous foutiez sur le site d'une prise d'otages ? Je n'ai pas encore réclamé votre transfert à ce que je sache ! Même si j'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps, renchérit Parks. Remarquez, il n'est jamais trop tard ! Ça vous plairait la circulation, O'Neal ?

_Avec tout le respect que je vous dois – et ceci sonnait plus comme un « allez vous faire mettre »- je m'en contrefous, monsieur, répondit l'Irlandais dans un sourire féroce.

_C'est pourtant ce qui va vous arriver, vociféra le chef en pointant son subordonné du doigt. Et, cette fois-ci, le grand Trevor Flinch n'arrivera pas à vous couvrir. Il aura assez à faire pour sauver ses propres miches. Putain, mais à quoi vous pensiez ? Ingérence dans une opération d'intervention. Il y avait des civils dans cette putain de banque, O'Neal !

_Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte. C'est même pour ça...

_Pour ça que quoi ? le coupa le petit homme vitupérant. Pour ça que vous vous êtes précipité pour jouer les _cow-boy_ ? Que croyez-vous qu'il se serait passé s'il y avait eu des victimes par votre faute ? Et, d'abord, c'était qui ces marioles que vous avez fourrés dans les pattes de Flinch ?

_Vous vous foutez de moi, non ? vociféra le flic. Pendant que les trous du cul dans votre genre étaient bien au chaud derrière leurs bureaux, ces marioles, comme vous dites, ont risqué leurs peaux pour éviter un bain de sang !

_Sauf que ça n'était pas à eux de le faire ! L'équipe de Flinch est là pour ça. Pour qui vous vous prenez pour décréter qu'ils ne sont pas assez bien pour faire leur job ? Arrêtez deux minutes de penser que vous êtes le seul putain de flic qui veuille faire le boulot dans cette ville.

            Butch fronça les sourcils avant de répondre, acerbe :

_Ha, parce que vous pensez que si je déménage j'en trouverai ?

            Parks serra les poings à s'en briser les doigts, se retenant de justesse d'encastrer dans le mur ce connard d'Irlandais.

_Mais, je vous en prie, O'Neal. Déménagez ! Cassez-vous ! Loin de ma vue, loin de mon unité. Ça me fera des vacances. Je refuse de payer les pots cassés pour vous.

 

            Le flic se pencha et s'appuya sur le bureau qui les séparait avant de répondre d'une voix trop douce.

_On y est, hein ?

_Où ça ? demanda l'autre, perplexe.

_Au cœur du problème. Vous savez ce que vous êtes,Parks ? Un trou du cul de politicien. Un foutu sac à merde qui ne pense qu'à sa carrière. Vous n'en avez rien à foutre de tout ces gens qui crèvent dehors...

            Hors de lui, Parks s'appuya à son tour sur le bureau, le nez à quelques centimètres de celui du flic. Il dut inspirer profondément deux fois avant de pouvoir parler d'une voix rauque.

_Parce que, bien entendu, Super Flic O'Neal est le Saint Esprit incarné, défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, le bras armé d'une justice divine et intraitable. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que vous pensez... En fait, vous n'êtes qu'un tocard paumé qui court depuis son enfance après un criminel qu'il n'attrapera jamais !

            Une lueur victorieuse s'alluma dans l'œil de Parks. Il venait de taper là où ça faisait mal. Cet enfoiré d'Irlandais était blanc comme un linge. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait l'occasion de placer cette information.

           _Ça avait valu le coup d'attendre..._

          Cependant, il déchanta rapidement devant l'expression meurtrière qui se peignit sur le visage aux traits rugueux. L'espace d'un instant, il crut que le mec allait lui arracher la gorge à mains nues. Mais Butch se contenta de lui poser une question, d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

_Vous avez lu mon dossier ?

_Bien sûr que je l'ai lu, se rengorgea Parks. Vous êtes ingérable. Et j'aime savoir à qui j'ai affaire.

           

            Les traits du flic se durcirent un peu plus avant qu'il reprenne la parole sur le même ton.

_Je vais vous donner un bon conseil, espèce de sombre trou du cul. Ne parlez plus jamais de ça devant moi...

_Sinon quoi, O'Neal ? le nargua le mec, sûr de lui.

_Sinon je ferai de votre vie un enfer. Dites-moi, reprit-il au bout d'un instant d'une voix plus posée, votre femme sait-elle que vous baisez régulièrement votre chère amie d'enfance, madame le Sénateur Rogers ?

            Il y eut un moment de flottement ett soudain on aurait pu croire que Parks venait d'avaler une caisse entière d'huile de foie de morue. De rougeaud, il était devenu livide et une veine palpitait follement le long de son cou de taureau.

_Que ? Quoi... que... que... bredouilla-t-il, décomposé.

_Vous n'êtes pas le seul à faire vos devoirs, Parks, ricana Gros-Dur. Sauf que les miens ont pour titre « Corruption » et « Abus de pouvoir », poursuivit le flic, les dents serrées.

_Vous n'oseriez pas ? gronda son chef en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_Ne pariez pas là-dessus, répondit le flic très calmement. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire... Demain, peut-être pas à la première heure parce que j'ai autre chose à foutre, vous aurez ma démission sur votre bureau. Bien entendu vous l'accepterez. Je vous assure, c'est mieux pour nous deux, précisa-t-il quand l'autre voulut le couper. En échange, allez donc ramoner un peu le conduit de madame le Sénateur pour qu'elle fasse enterrer toute cette histoire le plus vite possible. Et ce sans conséquences pour Flinch, moi et les autres. C'est dans vos cordes à tous les deux, non ?  

            Plus furieux que jamais, Parks secoua la tête.

_Si vous croyez que je vais céder à votre chantage, O'Neal ! Ça marche peut-être avec les minables que vous secouez après les avoir collés au trou, mais pas avec moi.

_Oh, mais ce n'est pas du chantage, chef. Je vous informe seulement de mes projets d'avenir. Et puis, voyez le bon côté des choses : c'en sera fini de notre charmante collaboration...

            Son interlocuteur serra les dents plutôt que de répondre. Il regardait Butch, immobile, la mâchoire serrée. Ils s'affrontèrent en silence un long moment et quand Parks baissa finalement les yeux, le flic sut qu'il avait gagné. Pourtant il n'en tira pas vraiment de satisfaction. Ça n'avait plus d'importance pour lui. Mais s'il pouvait éviter les emmerdes à Flinch et aux P'tits Gars... Il leur devait au moins ça.

            Sans un regard en arrière le flic se détourna pour sortir, laissant Parks planté là, écumant de rage.

 

***

 

            José l'attendait dans leur bureau. Butch y était repassé à tout hasard, espérant faire un peu de tri en vue de son départ et récupérer certains dossiers en cours qu'il refusait de laisser tomber ainsi que quelques affaires personnelles. Il ne pensait pas y trouver son coéquipier. À cette heure-c, le mec aurait déjà dû être rentré retrouver sa famille.

            Butch réalisa que l'autre flic l'avait attendu lorsqu'il le vit relever le nez de son rapport alors qu'il poussait la porte vitrée du placard à balais qui leur servait de bureau. Il eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il n'avait pas pensé à cet aspect des choses en prenant sa décision. José était son équipier depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, le seul qui ait réussi à supporter son sale caractère et ses manières d'ours. C'était vraiment un mec bien, loyal et droit. Et même si le flic se sentait à quelques années lumières de sa perception très domestique du bonheur, il en était venu à le considérer comme un de ses trop rares amis. Et il allait devoir lui annoncer qu'il plaquait son job, et leur équipe avec.

            Le flic se tortilla nerveusement sous le regard perçant de l'autre inspecteur qui s'était adossé au fond de sa chaise en croisant ses mains sur son ventre légèrement rebondi.

_Jolie soufflante, vieux, ironisa ce dernier. J'en ai entendu des morceaux d'ici. Il t'a laissé sortir en vie ou tu as dû lui rouler dessus ?

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! répondit Butch avec un sourire malicieux avant de se diriger vers son bureau.

            Il jeta un œil autour de lui et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : un grand sac solide sur lequel était imprimé le logo du supermarché du coin. Ce serait parfait pour trimbaler son bordel. Il s'en saisit et commença à y empiler les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur son bureau. Il ferait des photocopies avant de les remonter aux archives, se dit-il en les triant rapidement sous le regard perplexe de José.

_Qu'est-ce que tu branles avec ces dossiers ? Attends... Tu veux dire que... bafouilla le vieil inspecteur en se redressant d'un bond. Merde ! À ce point-là ?

 

            Butch se tourna vers lui, l'air un peu penaud, en se passant la main sur la nuque.

_Oui et non. En fait, c'est moi qui part, avoua-t-il.

_J'y crois pas. Il t'a fait du chantage c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu partes ? s'énerva José.

            Le flic éclata de rire.

_Crois-le ou non, en fait c'est plutôt moi qui ait dû lui en faire pour qu'il me laisse partir.

_Alors, je pige plus rien là, avoua José, décontenancé. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec... ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? demandat-il en haussant les sourcils d'un air entendu.

            Butch mit un moment à comprendre que son coéquipier ne faisait pas seulement référence à la prise d'otages, mais plutôt à ce qu'il avait laissé entendre de sa relation avec V.

_Encore une fois, oui et non. Ça faisait un moment que je pensais à raccrocher, tu sais, avoua-t-il en soupirant. Mais, j'avais jamais osé sauter le pas. Ou peut-être que j'attendais que l'occasion se présente. En tout cas, ça fait un bail que j'ai compris que c'est pas en étant flic qu'on peut... Je sais pas... C'est quoi la devise déjà ? Servir et protéger ? Mon cul, ouais... Entre les magouilles des uns et des autres, cette putain de paperasse... Je sais pas. J'ai l'impression de bosser avec des enclumes accrochées aux basques et surtout qu'on m'empêche de faire ce qu'il faut...

            José garda le silence un moment avant de répondre.

_Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Faudra juste que tu fasses gaffe à toi, Butch. Nan, je suis sérieux, dit-il en voyant l'autre ouvrir la bouche. Faut toujours que tu joues les chevaliers blancs. Ça donne l'impression que tu veux sauver le monde malgré lui. Il en faudrait plus des comme toi. Vraiment... Mais, ça te met pas à l'abri de faire une connerie. Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit-il après un moment de silence, c'est qu'il faut que tu fasses gaffe à pas dépasser les bornes. Y aura plus tonton José pour couvrir tes miches maintenant.

_Je sais, vieux, répondit Butch avec un sourire triste. Je vais pas regretter grand chose ici. Mais ça, dit-il en les désignant ainsi que leur bureau d'un geste de la main, c'était bien...

 

            Le vieil inspecteur approuva en hochant la tête. Il n'était pas plus à l'aise que l'Irlandais avec les démonstrations d'affection. Ce dernier se racla d'ailleurs la gorge, gêné, avant de se remettre à empiler des dossiers dans le sac. Quand celui-ci fut plein, il jeta un œil satisfait à son ouvrage.

_Bon, je crois que c'est tout pour l'instant. Faudra que je passe prendre le reste dans la semaine. De toute façon, je suis aussi censé apporter ma lettre de démission à Parks.

_Et tu vas faire quoi après ça ?

_Je sais pas trop, dit Butch qui fixait encore les dossiers entassés. J'avais commencé à regarder pour bosser en _free-lance_.

_Détective privé ? s'étonna José. T'as vraiment envie de te colleter des photos d'adultères bidons jusqu'à la retraite ?

_Bah, ça paiera les factures, répondit Butch en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je sais rien faire d'autre.

_T'as pensé à la boxe ? Un truc genre combat de rue ? gloussa son collègue.

_T'es con ! Nan, plus sérieusement, ça me laissera aussi plus de liberté de mouvement pour les cas... intéressants.

_Comme celui que tu es en train de sortir en douce.

            Butch prit un air faussement coupable qui ne trompa guère son ami.

_Ça fait même pas cinq minutes que je t'ai dit de te tenir loin des emmerdes et, toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'embarquer un dossier complet sur la mafia de je ne sais quel pays bizarre ! soupira José.

_Oh, dis-toi que c'est des devoirs de vacances ! Et puis, si j'arrive à remonter la piste, tu n'auras plus qu'à les cueillir. À toi la gloire et les lauriers !

_Ouais, ouais. Plus probablement le costume en sapin. Enfin bon, pour ce que j'y connais en arbustes...

_Sois pas défaitiste...

_J'ai passé l'âge de ces conneries, Butch ! Puis, j'ai une famille, tu sais. J'ai aucune envie de retrouver des explosifs sous la voiture de ma femme. J'ai encore un crédit dessus, bordel ! Et puis, si j'ai bien compris, tu n'es plus vraiment tout seul non plus, hein ? Va peut-être falloir commencer à faire attention à toi, tu crois pas ? le sermonna José de son air le plus paternaliste avant de s'adoucir, le regard un peu incertain. D'ailleurs... C'est vrai tout ça ? T'es vraiment... marié avec le type qu'on a vu là bas ? V.

_Ouais, acquiesça Butch sans sourcilier. C'est une longue histoire.

_J'imagine, s'esclaffa soudain José. Du dernier verre que j'ai pris au bar avec toi, il me semblait que tu les aimais plutôt petites et blondes. Tu avoueras que ça a de quoi surprendre !

_Pas autant que moi. Vraiment... répondit Butch qui s'était détendu devant la nonchalance de son collègue. C'était pas prévu, et puis c'est arrivé, comme ça. Un peu vite, je crois. Et maintenant, je sais pas, avoua-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. C'est compliqué.

            José sembla se contenter de cette réponse. Après tout, ça n'était pas ses oignons.

_C'est pas moi qui vais te dire le contraire. Et je suis sûrement pas le mieux placé pour te donner des conseils. Par contre, je suis toujours dispo si tu as besoin de boire un verre, offrit l'inspecteur avec un sourire.

_Merci, José. C'était cool, reprit Butch plus sérieusement. J'espère qu'on arrivera à pas se perdre de vue.

_Sûrement pas ! Compte sur moi pour te refiler toutes mes basses besognes.

_Quand tu veux, promit Butch en éclatant de rire. Bon, ben, je crois qu'il est temps que j'y aille. Faut que je photocopie tout ça avant de repasser chez moi.

 

            José lui fit signe qu'il le suivait. Après tout, lui aussi s'était attardé au bureau plus que de raison. Il était l'heure d'aller retrouver sa petite famille.

            Ils se séparèrent devant la photocopieuse en échangeant une franche accolade et la promesse de se revoir très vite. Butch regarda son partenaire disparaître au bout du couloir avec la sensation de voir se tourner une page importante. À lui de ne pas se vautrer sur la transition.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme annoncé, c'était bref (le chapitre le plus court de cette seconde partie) mais je crois que tout a été dit !!
> 
> Je regardais True Detective hier soir (d'ailleurs je vous recommande cette série, une saison, 8 épisodes d'une heure, une tue-rie !! Un flic "philosophe" complètement perché avec un côté Sherlock Holmes mais en beaucoup plus sombre, son partenaire l'archétype du trou du cul qui a voulu se glisser dans la peau du père de famille, héros ordinaire, une série de meurtres sordides, des jeux d'influence et le bayou ! La Louisiane et sa musique. Bref, je recommande + 300) et plus je voyais le supérieur de nos deux inspecteurs en train de rougir comme un pourceau en rageant dans son bureau, plus je pensais au personnage de Parks XD  
> Enfin voilà.
> 
> Et en attendant l'arrivée de votre barbu préféré, je vous fais des bisous et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !!


	8. Appartement de Butch, 23 novembre, 23h57

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde, 
> 
> alors on y est, la fameuse confrontation, le grand face à face, enfin tout ça.  
> Mais avant que vous ne vous lanciez, AVERTISSEMENT !  
> Déjà, attention lemon et pas franchement du genre réconciliation sur l'oreiller si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Donc pour ceux qui redoutent le sexe bien angsty, j'ai peur de devoir vous dire de passer votre chemin (sérieusement). Et, par ailleurs, il n'est pas possible de décorréler confrontation et lemon (une seule et même scène) donc pour ceux à qui ça pose problème, et bien, ça va poser problème ! Hum. Au pire si c'est... trop pour vos chastes yeux, laissez-moi un mot et je vous ferais un résumé des tenants et aboutissants. 
> 
> Voilà, j'ai fini d'avertir. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et, sur ce coup, je suis très très (mais TRÈS) curieuse d'avoir vos réactions

_Appartement de Butch, 23h57_

 

       Butch s'engagea dans la rue de son immeuble en grommelant. Il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il se cassait le cul : c'était évident qu'il n'aurait pas de place à une heure pareille. Il aurait mieux fait de laisser la Crown sur le parking du _Drive-In_. Sauf qu'il avait conduit jusqu'ici dans un espèce d'état second qui lui avait ôté toute présence d'esprit. Il avait d'abord hésité à repartir directement à l'hôpital mais il était de plus en plus évident qu'il avait besoin de dormir. Et Rhage l'aurait démembré s'il était retourné là-bas sans prendre de repos.

       Alors, malgré son envie tenace de regagner le plus rapidement possible le chevet de V, il s'était résolu à repasser chez lui pour s'écrouler quelques heures sur sa paillasse. Et il se retrouvait maintenant à faire le tour du bloc décrépit à la recherche d'une hypothétique place.

 

       Cinq minutes plus tard, il en trouvait une qui ne l'obligerait pas à marcher trois plombes avant de se mettre au lit. Il s'y rangea et coupa le moteur avant de s'extraire de la vieille voiture pour se diriger d'un pas pesant vers son immeuble en emportant son sac de photocopies. À cette heure, le quartier était relativement silencieux. On n'entendait que le vrombissement régulier de l'autoroute qui passait à un kilomètre de là. D'une fenêtre au second, s'échappait la lueur tremblotante d'un poste de télévision allumé.

       Le flic monta d'un pas lourd les quelques marches du perron et poussa la porte du hall avec son épaule. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier son courrier et grimpa directement au second, les muscles de ses jambes noués de fatigue. Finalement, Rhage n'avait peut-être pas tort : il avait besoin de dormir.

 

       Il émergea de la cage d'escalier et prit la direction de son appartement de manière automatique, le nez baissé, fouillant son cuir à la recherche de son trousseau de clés. Il mit la main dessus, dans la poche intérieure et releva la tête, au moins histoire de ne pas se gourer de porte.

       Erreur qu'il aurait été difficile de commettre étant donné qu'un élément plutôt... distinctif se tenait adossé à côté de ladite porte. Butch se figea, la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés. Son expression devait être comique car une lueur amusée traversa les yeux de diamant braqués sur lui.

       Quand l'Irlandais se fut remis de sa surprise, un silence un peu gêné s'installa, aucun d'eux ne se décidant à faire le premier pas.

 

       Butch détailla le visage de V. Les nombreux hématomes n'avaient pas désenflé, au contraire, et avaient encore foncé, occultant presque complètement le tatouage de sa tempe. Le mec avait l'air tout droit sorti d'un combat de boxe. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer avant de venir. Il avait sauté dans les vêtements qu'il portait au moment de son sauvetage et son T-Shirt était encore maculé de poussière couleur sable. V n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi débraillé.

 _I_ _l était foutrement sexy comme ça_ , réalisa le flic. _Sexy et sauvage._

       Malgré son épuisement, son cerveau et son corps trouvèrent rapidement un terrain d'entente pour manifester leur approbation à ce spectacle. Le flic se serait bien collé une baffe mentale. Ça n'était vraiment pas le moment. Et pourtant... Qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour se jeter sur V comme un affamé et le dévorer de la tête aux pieds.

       Dans un moment de lucidité, il parvint à se persuader que ça n'était sans doute pas la chose à faire s'ils voulaient repartir sur de bonnes bases.

 

       Le flic se força à se secouer et fit un pas dans la direction du mec, s'arrêtant à distance raisonnable. Il ne voulait pas envahir son espace. Et puis c'était bien plus facile de se retenir de le toucher comme ça. Ils échangèrent un long regard chargé de non-dits et une drôle d'étincelle passa dans les yeux de V, comme si lui aussi se retenait. Ce fut cet éclat qui redonna espoir à Butch et lui permit de se botter le cul assez fort pour parler en premier, la voix éraillée par l'émotion et la fatigue.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être debout. Rhage avait promis de garder un œil sur toi...

       V fronça un peu les sourcils et Butch se flagella mentalement. Entamer cette conversation par un reproche n'était sans doute pas la meilleure idée.

_Enfin, j'veux dire... bafouilla le flic. Je te croyais en train de te reposer à l'hôpital.

_Ça va, Cop. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. C'est juste quelques égratignures. Une fois les effets du gaz dissipés, je n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas.

       Ce fut au tour du flic de se renfrogner. Il n'aimait pas voir V aussi désinvolte. Merde, il aurait pu y rester tout de même !

_Bon, entre au moins cinq minutes. Ça évitera que tu poireautes debout. Depuis combien de temps tu m'attends planté là ?

_Un petit moment, se défila V avec une petite moue de dérision tout en s'écartant pour que Butch puisse déverrouiller la porte.

 

       Ce dernier était tellement nerveux qu'il manqua deux fois la serrure. Il grommela en resserrant ses doigts un peu gourds sur la clé et parvint enfin à la faire tourner. Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de pousser la porte.

_Heu... C'est un peu... le bazar à l'intérieur, préféra-t-il prévenir.

 

       V haussa les épaules. Les qualités de ménagères de Butch n'étaient plus à prouver. Le mec était aussi bordélique que lui-même était organisé.

       _Bon peut-être par à ce point tout de même_ , réalisa-t-il en mettant un pied dans l'appartement. Le soldat écarquilla légèrement les yeux. On aurait dit que tout un troupeau de buffles enragés avait élu domicile à l'intérieur.

      _À moins qu'un seul représentant de l'espèce ait suffit pour arriver à un tel chantier_ , pensa-t-il en se tournant vers le flic.

 

       Butch fit de son mieux pour éviter les pupilles inquisitrices et tourna le dos à V avec le prétexte tout fait d'aller leur préparer un café. Lui en tout cas en avait bien besoin. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il se planta en face de la cafetière qui lui semblait, à cette heure, aussi complexe que le panneau de commande d'une centrale nucléaire. Il dut se concentrer pour réussir à tout mettre en place correctement avant de lancer la machine... et de se rendre compte qu'il avait tout de même réussi à oublier l'eau. Il grommela en remplissant un pichet au robinet avant de le verser dans le réservoir. Il effectua une nouvelle tentative et l'appareil se mit à glouglouter. Un son familier et plutôt réconfortant.

       Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendait les pas de V qui l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine. Lui tournant le dos, Butch entendit une chaise racler au sol et le soldat s'y asseoir. Le flic sortit deux mugs de l'égouttoir et alla en déposer un devant lui. V le remercia d'un signe de tête et leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau. Cette fois, l'Irlandais ne se détourna pas.

_Rhage m'a dit ce que tu avais fait, finit par dire V au bout d'un moment. Je crois que je te dois des remerciements.

       Le flic haussa un sourcil.

_Ce que j'ai fait ?

_C'est bien toi qui a parlé à Flinch pour qu'il les laisse entrer, non ?

_Ha ça... répondit Butch avec désinvolture.

_Ouais, ça. T'étais pas obligé.

       Le flic haussa les épaules, pressé de changer de sujet.

_Alors c'est Rhage qui a vendu la mèche. Je me disais aussi... C'est pour ça que tu es ici ? Je me demandais ce que tu faisais là.

 

       La sonnerie stridente de la cafetière fit sursauter le flic. Il se détourna de son compagnon pour aller récupérer le récipient. Il revint néanmoins rapidement sur ses pas pour leur verser deux tasses de café noir. V le remercia.

_Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu faisais là bas, reprit V comme si la conversation n'avait pas été interrompue.

Les pommettes de Butch rosirent légèrement et il se dépêcha de plonger dans son mug. Il faillit recracher : la gorgée de café était brûlante et amère. Mais il profita de ce moment pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

_J'ai vous ai vus à la télé. Toi dans la banque, et tes gars sur le parking, expliqua-t-il.

       V attendit quelques secondes qu'il poursuive mais le flic n'en avait visiblement pas l'intention.

_Et ? le pressa-t-il.

_Et c'est tout. Je me suis dit que... je pourrais filer un coup de main, répondit Butch le regard fuyant.

       V poussa un soupir et garda le silence un bon moment. Il prit une gorgée de café. Décidément, Butch ne saurait jamais le doser. La mixture était infâme. Il reposa sa tasse et fixa les mains puissantes du flic toujours enroulées autour de la sienne. Elles étaient agitées de légers soubresauts nerveux. V décida tout de même d'assener le coup de grâce.

_Ce n'est pas Rhage qui a vendu la mèche si tu veux savoir. Enfin, pas le premier en tout cas.

Butch releva la tête, surpris.

_Comment ça ? interrogea-t-il.

_En fait, c'est toi.

       Le flic fronça les sourcils, pas certain de bien comprendre.

_Tu étais là à l'hôpital. Avant Rhage...

       Butch pâlit d'un coup avant de virer à l'écarlate. Il repensa à toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu dire au chevet de V lorsqu'il avait relâché la pression de cette foutue journée. Est-ce qu'il avait tout entendu ? Au drôle de regard que V lui adressa, Butch comprit que oui et sentit ses joues devenir plus brûlantes encore. Merde, dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

_Je... Je pensais que tu dormais, bafouilla-t-il.

_J'étais encore pas mal dans le pâté, expliqua V. Mais ça valait le coup de s'éclaircir les idées, je dois dire.

 

       D'un bond, Butch se leva en renversant sa chaise. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la redresser et se retourna, s'agrippant des deux mains au plan de travail. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter ses propres déclarations ni le probable rejet de V. Après tout, si lui-même s'était calmé, le tatoué n'avait à aucun moment montré le désir d'arranger les choses. Une lance de douleur le traversa. Toutes ces belles paroles, c'était bien gentil. Mais il ne pourrait pas contraindre V à rester à ses côtés contre sa volonté. Ce dernier n'avait toujours pas dit un mot d'ailleurs, preuve qu'il avait dû être bien embarrassé par ces confessions inattendues.

       L'Irlandais déglutit douloureusement avant de reprendre la parole, lui tournant toujours le dos.

_Je suppose que tu es venu chercher tes affaires ?

Quelque part derrière lui, il entendit le barbu se lever.

_Ouais, je crois que j’ai laissé quelque chose d’important ici.

       Le flic secoua la tête et étendit le bras vers un des coins du salon.

_Ton PC et le reste, c’est dans le carton là bas.

 

       L'Irlandais entendit le pas lourd de V derrière lui, comme ce jour-là, quand le mec était parti sans un mot, comme il le lui avait demandé. Butch eut la sinistre impression de voir l'histoire se répéter. Sauf que les pas ne s'éloignèrent pas, au contraire. Bientôt, il sentit la paume lourde de V se poser sur son épaule et le souffle du mec lui effleura l'oreille. Le flic ferma les yeux et étouffa un gémissement.

_C'est vrai tout ce que tu as dit là bas ? murmura V tout près de lui, la chaleur de sa main se diffusant à travers le tissu du T-Shirt.

       Butch savoura le contact avant de réfléchir à sa réponse. De toute façon... Au point où il en était, autant jouer cartes sur table.

_Ouais, articula-t-il à voix basse. Mais, je ne vois pas ce que ça change, ajouta-t-il avec amertume.

       V ne répondit pas à cela et le flic perdit un peu plus pied. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les lèvres du mec se poser sur sa nuque, en une caresse légère, un peu hésitante. Le contact ne dura pas plus d'une seconde mais il suffit à faire trembler l'Irlandais. D'abord surpris, celui-ci ne parvint pas à réprimer un gémissement à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la brûlure.

       Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette autorisation, V se pencha derechef et commença à parcourir la gorge du flic, explorant l'arc tendu, traçant lentement le sillon de ses veines, glissant parfois sa langue curieuse sur la peau moite comme pour en tester la saveur. Ou pour mieux la redécouvrir.

       Quelque chose comme un sanglot étranglé roula dans la gorge du flic et il ferma les yeux en basculant la tête en arrière, laissant libre accès à V, l'autorisant à faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Qu'importe qu'il rende les armes ainsi. Il avait trop besoin de ce contact. V ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et Butch le sentit mordiller sa peau avant de l'aspirer entre ses lèvres, comme s'il ne pouvait plus attendre pour laisser sa marque sur lui. Le flic crispa ses doigts sur le rebord du plan de travail auquel il se raccrochait en se demandant s'il n'était tout simplement pas en train de rêver.

       Ils étaient là, tous les deux. V était en vie, une masse chaude et tiède dans son dos, et il lui était revenu. L'Irlandais savait qu'il aurait dû se poser des questions, mais son cerveau avait été complètement ramolli par les caresses habiles du soldat. Il sentit l'autre main de V venir se poser sur sa hanche, sous le tissu du T-Shirt, chacun de ses doigts laissant une empreinte brûlante. Du pouce, le mec caressa doucement la peau du flic, passant et repassant comme sur un tissu précieux.

 

***

 

       La bouche du soldat n'était pas en reste. Avide de poursuivre son exploration, il avait délaissé la gorge du flic et remontait maintenant le long de sa mâchoire, embrassant les contours durs et pressant ses lèvres meurtries contre la barbe rêche. Mais il s'en foutait. Parce qu'il goûtait la saveur de Butch, un peu salée, un peu piquante, et que le mec gémissait à chaque fois qu'il le touchait. Il avait l'impression de jouer d'un instrument sensible et très sophistiqué, un instrument créé pour lui seul et qui ne réagirait aussi somptueusement qu'à son contact.

       Il avait envie d'expérimenter chaque centimètre carré de cette peau, explorer les moindres recoins de ce corps qu'il connaissait pourtant parfaitement, à la recherche de nouveaux accords. V caressa la hanche du flic du plat de la main et celui-ci gémit de plus belle en se collant un peu plus contre lui, comblant de lui-même ce fossé entre eux. Le soldat l'accepta de bonne grâce, avide de le serrer contre lui. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'au ventre du flic, sans oublier de savourer chaque parcelle de sa peau tiède, et appuya doucement pour l'amener plus près encore de lui. Butch se laissa faire, docile comme une poupée de chiffons.

       Sa tête se renversa un peu plus vers l'arrière et il vint l'appuyer contre l'épaule du soldat. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et les doigts accrochés au plan de travail. V fit glisser sa main libre, jusque là restée sagement posée sur l'épaule du flic, le long du bras musclé. Une légère chaire de poule souleva l'épiderme du mec. V arriva jusqu'à sa main, et un doigt après l'autre, il l'incita à lâcher prise, l'obligeant à s'appuyer uniquement contre lui. Le barbu pressa étroitement leurs deux corps et emmêla ses doigts avec ceux du flic. Butch finit par lâcher prise et se laissa aller à peser un peu plus contre le corps dur du soldat.

 

       V eut un petit sourire satisfait que le flic ne vit pas, coincé tout contre son cou. Il recommença à embrasser l'arc de sa gorge et Butch soupira, comme s'il avait attendu ce moment depuis des lustres. Le soldat remonta un peu et, du bout du nez, trouva le lobe de l'oreille qui n'attendait plus que son bon vouloir. Délaissant le cou rougi de ses attentions, il planta ses dents dans la chair tendre, pas trop doucement, juste comme aimait le flic.

       Contre lui, le corps de Butch eut un sursaut et il le sentit projeter ses hanches en avant. V était sûr que s'il laissait descendre sa main toujours posée sur le ventre ferme, il le trouverait brûlant et prêt pour lui. Mais ça n'était pas le moment. Il voulait prendre son temps, jouer avec son flic, lui faire comprendre à quel point il lui avait manqué, lui faire ressentir le poids de l'absence.

 

       V avait fini par comprendre que le sentiment d'avoir fait ce qu'il devait n'étoufferait aucun de ses regrets. Et, aujourd'hui, il se sentait incapable de résister à l'attraction que Butch exerçait sur lui. Même si ça n'était que pour cette fois... La dernière... Ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal, non ? C'était en partie pour ça qu'il était revenu. Parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, à avancer. Il savait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger son mec, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser à lui en permanence.

       Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Avec qui ?

       Il avait manqué d'exploser lorsque, à l'hôpital, il entendait la confession du flic et que celui-ci avait parlé de sa tentative pour l'oublier. Une jolie blonde hein ? Salopard... Si le besoin de savoir ce que Butch avait encore à dire n'avait été si fort, il se serait redressé pour tout casser. Ou pendre possession de son flic, le marquer à jamais. Pour que plus personne n'ose s'approcher de lui. Il ne voulait pas mettre Butch en danger, mais il se sentait tout aussi incapable de l'abandonner à quelqu'un d'autre.

       Il était dans une impasse.

 

       Ce fut ce constat qui permit à V de se reprendre. Il écarta les lèvres et laissa s'échapper le lobe rougi qui portait désormais l'emprunte de ses dents. Mais il ne put se résoudre à s'écarter du flic alors il se contenta de poser son front sur l'épaule du mec, le souffle court. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il sentit que Butch s'agitait, comme s'il venait de retrouver la raison et n'arrivait pas à définir comment ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation. Il sentit que le flic dénouait leurs doigts toujours enlacés et qu'il était sur le point de se retourner. V ne lui laissa pas le temps de le repousser et s'écarta de lui-même.

       Quand Butch lui fit face, ses joues étaient écarlates et ses yeux brillants, emplis de désir inassouvi, de frustration et à nouveau de colère. Il fronça les sourcils et planta son regard dans celui du barbu.

_À quoi tu joues exactement ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus éraillée.

_Je ne joue pas, Cop, répondit le tatoué qui avait essayé de se recomposer un visage impénétrable.

       Mais il lui était difficile de se concentrer alors que son sexe raide et douloureux ne cessait de se contracter, répondant au plus petit mouvement de son compagnon.

       Il vit le flic plisser les yeux, le jaugeant comme s'il cherchait la réponse à quelque énigme particulièrement épineuse. Le truc, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Lui-même n'avait pas de solution à apporter. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il était venu chercher ici, auprès de Butch.

       Les données de l'équation étaient pourtant simples. D'un côté, il y avait le flic, une tête de mule à la grande gueule, loyal et fascinant. Et de l'autre, il n'y avait que lui. Une putain d'erreur de la nature aux origines douteuses. Et comme les emmerdes n'arrivent jamais seules, il était livré avec réminiscences dudit passé. Et s'il ne voulait pas que toutes ces saloperies rejaillissent sur la seule personne qui n'ait pas eu peur de l'accepter tel qu'il était, il devait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux.

 

       Pourtant, V se sentait également incapable de continuer à avancer sans l'Irlandais. Il avait essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais, sans Butch, ça n'avait plus de sens. La nourriture n'avait plus de goût, l'alcool ne parvenait plus à le plonger dans l'oubli et il n'avait même pas été foutu d'aller au bout de la dernière session qu'il s'était programmée. Pourtant le mec qu'il avait ramassé dans un club SM avait de grands yeux noisette...

       Même son boulot, son dernier refuge, ne suffisait plus. Ces derniers mois, il avait enchaîné les missions à un rythme quasi insoutenable, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il était au bord de la rupture, consacrant tout son temps libre à traquer les fantômes pendus à ses basques. Et à chaque fois qu'il pensait les saisir, ceux-ci lui filaient entre les doigts, aussi intangibles que des volutes de fumées. Mais il n'aurait de répit que lorsqu'il saurait l'inspecteur Tête de mule en sécurité.

 

       Il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses réflexions par la voix de Butch. Au ton, il comprit que le mec était en train de se mettre en rogne. Il était d'ailleurs bien incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté là à le fixer, sans rien dire, perdu dans ses doutes.

_Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Tu ne joues pas ? Ok, c'est bien gentil. Mais ça veut dire quoi ?

_Butch, soupira le barbu. Je n'ai jamais voulu que les choses se terminent comme ça entre nous. Mais rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois.

       Le flic fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Alors pourquoi tu es là ? T'as entendu toutes mes conneries à l'hosto et t'as eu pitié, c'est ça ? Non, c'est pas vraiment ton genre, coupa-t-il le barbu avant qu'il puisse répondre. Alors quoi ?

       Une drôle d'expression passa dans le regard de V, un mélange de douleur et de rage, comme si tout ce qui était à l'intérieur de lui le bouffait littéralement. Il devait trouver la force de se taire, encore. Alors il se détourna du flic pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre.

 _Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il était venu foutre ici ? Comment avait-il pu penser que revoir Butch rendrait les choses plus simples_ . _Il était temps de prendre une décision. Et de s'y tenir._

_Je n'aurais pas dû venir, Cop, lâcha-t-il, le dos raide et le regard fixé sur un point qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment. Je voulais te remercier et... Enfin ça n'a pas d'importance, conclut-il en se retournant, sur le point de quitter définitivement cet appartement.

 

***

 

       Sauf que l'Irlandais en avait positivement plein le cul de ces sempiternels revirements. Il était épuisé, avait manqué de voir son mec - quoi que ce dernier en pense - y rester et avait réussi à plaquer le seul boulot qu'il ait jamais su faire. Et maintenant ce salopard prétendait se tirer encore une fois sans même une explication ? Ça faisait beaucoup pour un seul homme dans une même journée.

       Butch explosa et en deux enjambés il avait rattrapé le brun pour le plaquer au mur, chargeant comme un taureau furieux.

       Surpris, V ne le vit pas venir et, quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait écrasé, face contre le crépit, la cuisse dure du flic se glissant entre les siennes pour l'immobiliser tandis que le mec se saisissait de quelque chose qui cliqueta dans la poche arrière de son jean. Avant d'avoir compris de quoi il pouvait s'agir, le soldat sentit que ses bras étaient ramenés derrière lui et qu'un bracelet froid s'enroulait autour de chacun de ses poignets. Il jura quand il comprit que Butch venait de le menotter, les mains dans le dos. V voulut ruer pour se débarrasser de son assaillant mais Gros-Dur était en position de force et il le savait. Il tint bon.

_Butch, enlève-moi ça tout de suite, bordel ! ordonna le barbu en se tortillant de plus belle.

 

       Contre lui, il sentit se presser plus fermement le corps du flic. Ce fut au tour de ce dernier de se pencher à son oreille.

_Si je fais ça, tu vas te tirer. Et c'est hors de question ! Je t'ai posé une question et j'exige une réponse, gronda l'Irlandais en pressant plus fermement sa cuisse entre celles du barbu.

_Va te faire foutre, cracha V, guère habitué à être celui que l'on attache.

_Ça n'y compte pas trop, mon coco, susurra Butch à son oreille tout en faisant légèrement remonter son genou.

       V dut se retenir de ne pas gémir en sentant la pression s'accentuer au niveau de son entrejambe. Il n'avait été soumis qu'une fois dans sa vie, et c'était peu dire que ça lui avait déplu. Pourtant, ainsi pressé entre le mur et le corps brûlant de son flic qui était bien parti pour lui jouer un petit numéro de domination à sa manière, il commençait à trouver cette perspective plutôt excitante. Qui aurait pu dire qu'il apprécierait autant de voir l'Irlandais lui arracher les rênes de cette manière ?

_J'en ai ras le fion de tes conneries, V, poursuivit Butch, toujours pendu à son oreille, tout en lui attrapant brutalement les cheveux pour le forcer à incliner la tête en arrière. Tu arrives, tu te casses, tu me veux, tu me veux plus, tu joues celui qui n'en a rien à foutre et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me toucher. C'est quoi ton problème ?

_Quand tu en auras fini avec tes conneries, je n'aurai plus de problème, gronda V entre ses dents serrées.

-Alors, prépare-toi à avoir un problème de fond, parce que je ne compte pas te lâcher jusqu'à ce que tu me dises la vérité ! J'ai bien réfléchi tu sais. Cette histoire de papiers pour la séparation, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule. Si tu n'en avais vraiment rien à foutre de moi, tu ne serais pas là ce soir. Alors, maintenant, je veux la vraie raison.

_Tu la connais la raison, Cop, rétorqua le soldat, enragé à son tour. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Tu ne m'intéresses plus, mentit-il avec aplomb.

 

       V rugit lorsque les dents du flic se plantèrent sans douceur dans la chair de son épaule, le marquant jusqu'au sang malgré le T-Shirt. La douleur et un déferlement de pure luxure se mêlèrent en lui, manquant de le faire exploser sur place.

_Sombre connard, cracha le flic, le souffle court quand il relâcha la chair meurtrie. T'as jamais su me mentir. Enfin si, l'autre fois. Je t'ai cru tu sais, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille tout en tirant sur les hanches du mec de sa main libre, le forçant à reculer le bassin. Un moment en tout cas. Mais c'est fini. Et si tu veux pas me dire la vérité de ton plein gré, je te la ferai cracher.

       Cette promesse susurrée d'une voix rauque à son oreille arracha un long frisson au soldat, surtout lorsqu'il sentit la queue dressée du flic se coller contre son cul. D'une main, le mec lui agrippait toujours la nuque, l'obligeant à rester dans cette position, tandis que ses cuisses le maintenaient rivé sur place.

       De l'autre main, l'Irlandais fouilla brutalement sous le T-Shirt noir du soldat pour trouver la ceinture de son pantalon de cuir. Il batailla quelques secondes avant de réussir à la déboucler dans un petit claquement sec. V avala difficilement sa salive et recommença à ruer. Le seul effet de la manœuvre fut de le plaquer plus étroitement contre le flic qui se paya le luxe de ricaner.

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois, V ? Que je suis à ta disposition ? Tu me joues le numéro de l'homme mystère, tu disparais pendant des mois et après tu reviens pour m'allumer avant de me dire que tu vas encore te casser, cracha le flic avec amertume tout en tirant d'un coup sur la braguette du soldat dont les boutons volèrent.

_Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger que je revienne d'après ce que tu m'as dit à l'hosto, répondit le barbu du tac au tac en tournant la tête sur le côté, cherchant à capter le regard du flic.

 _L'enfoiré savait taper là où ça faisait mal_ , fulmina Butch qui regrettait déjà ses paroles.

       Pour toute réponse, ce dernier projeta ses hanches en avant, encastrant un peu plus le mec dans le mur tandis qu'il plongeait sans douceur dans son pantalon désormais béant pour attraper sa queue dure comme le granit, faisant gronder le soldat quand il la saisit sans douceur.

_Alors comme ça tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? le questionna Butch. Je ne t'intéresse plus... susurra-t-il en gardant le membre dans sa paume calleuse, immobile, le serrant juste un peu plus fort.

_Non. Rien à foutre, mentit effrontément le barbu en retenant un gémissant d'extase et de douleur mêlées.

 

***

 

 _Putain, c'était que son flic était doué à ce petit jeu_...

       Le cerveau lui en sortait presque des oreilles... Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se ressasser la bonne dizaine de raisons qui l'avait poussé à partir. Ce pour quoi il ne devait absolument pas céder au numéro de Butch. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir bandé aussi dur de sa vie. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser prendre autant de plaisir à se voir brutaliser ainsi, soumis aux assauts de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais le flic n'était pas n'importe qui. Et il était plus bandant que jamais dans son rôle de mâle alpha, bien déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

       V savait que ses dénégations n'allaient pas améliorer l'humeur du flic. Mais une partie de lui crevait du besoin de savoir jusqu'où le mec irait pour lui, pour le faire sien. Il avait besoin que Butch se batte contre lui, quand lui-même était incapable de prendre une décision. Pour la première fois, il savait avoir trouvé celui qui pourrait partager son fardeau. Mais le mec devrait d'abord le mériter. Et il était plutôt sur la bonne voie s'il en croyait la lame de feu qui lui vrilla les reins lorsque la main du flic se resserra encore sur lui et qu'il lui attrapa violemment une pleine poignée de cheveux pour le forcer à se cambrer un peu plus vers l'arrière.

_Tu ne sais pas mentir, V. Tu devrais pas. Regarde ta queue, est-ce qu'elle me ment, elle ? Nan, elle est bien là où elle est. Dans ma main. Ose me dire que t'aime pas ça... Prends exemple. Sois honnête une putain de fois. Non, tu veux pas ? dit-il quand le mec secoua la tête. On va jouer à un petit jeu alors. Tu connais l'âne et la carotte ? Bon, l'âne c'est toi, parce que là tu es bien le dernier des cons. Et voici la carotte, dit-il en caressant brutalement le membre raidi avant de s'immobiliser quand le corps de V se tendit. La carotte fait avancer l'âne. Réponds correctement à mes questions et je te laisserai peut-être terminer le voyage, acheva-t-il dans un souffle, sa bouche à la hauteur de l'oreille du soldat, et sa queue coincée entre les globes fermes de ses fesses.

_Tu joues au méchant flic, Cop ? ironisa V en tentant de contenir la luxure qui transpirait à chacune des ses intonations.

_Cherche pas le gentil, mon gars. Il a rendu son badge aujourd'hui... Alors, tu vas répondre à mes questions ?

_Essaye toujours, le défia V, pas prêt pour un sous à rendre les armes.

_On va commencer par une facile alors. Tu es vraiment venu chercher tes affaires ?

_Je suis venu chercher quelque chose, répondit le soldat avant de gronder lorsque les dents de Butch se plantèrent derechef à l'endroit où il l'avait mordu plus tôt.

_Mauvais réponse. On joue pas à Pyramide, ducon. Alors les réponses mystérieuses tu te les gardes. Je repose la question : tu es vraiment venu chercher tes affaires ?

 

       Un instant, V envisagea de garder le silence. Mais la main de Butch était toujours posée sur sa queue, immobile et brûlante. La tension était presque insupportable. Il avait besoin que le mec bouge, l'aide à se libérer du brasier qui baignait ses reins. Il tenta de projeter ses hanches en avant pour le forcer à le caresser mais le flic lâcha aussitôt son sexe. V grogna de dépit avant de répondre de mauvaise grâce, la voix haletante :

_Je suis venu chercher des réponses.

       Un long gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge encore enflée par le gaz lorsque la main du flic retrouva sa place et le gratifia d'une lente caresse sensuelle qui s'arrêta bien trop vite à son goût.

_Quel genre de réponses ? le pressa Butch.

       Comme le mec hésitait visiblement à parler, l'Irlandais remonta le long de son cou et lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille en caressant le gland humide de son pouce. La queue brûlante tressauta dans sa main et le flic s'interrompit.

_Tu aimes ? Bien sûr que tu aimes... lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Alors, tu vas répondre si tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête, ordonna-t-il.

       Il y eut un moment de silence, uniquement meublé par leurs souffles courts. Puis V se décida à obéir.

_Je devais savoir si j'avais bien fait... concéda-t-il.

_Bien fait de quoi ? interrogea Butch qui connaissait pourtant la réponse.

       Mais il fallait que V le dise. Pour son propre bien. Parce qu'il devait se libérer de toute cette merde. Pour l'encourager, Butch étala un peu du liquide qui mouillait son gland le long de sa queue avant de lui offrir une longue caresse dans son poing serré. Les gémissements du mec manquaient à chaque fois de l'envoyer sur orbite. Mais il devait se retenir malgré les sursauts erratiques de son propre sexe qui venait buter contre le cul ferme pressé contre lui.

_Bien fait de partir, avoua V à voix basse, la voix emplie de désir et de douleur.

_Cette réponse-là, je peux te la donner, murmura le flic en s'appuyant contre les globes tentants. C'était une connerie.

_Pas si sûr, Cop, répondit le soldat, toujours abattu mais se frottant néanmoins dans la main accueillante du flic.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Butch sans interrompre sa caresse, comme ensorcelé par le contact de la peau veloutée.

_Parce que...

_Hum ? l'incita à continuer le flic en ralentissant ses mouvements.

 

       En dépit de son excitation galopante, V retrouva un peu de lucidité. Il ne devait surtout pas avouer les vraies raisons de son départ. Sinon l'Irlandais lui dirait que ça n'avait aucune importance. Et ça en avait. V ne pouvait pas avoir fait tout ça pour rien. Mais la main du mec était si envoûtante sur lui... Accueillante et rude à la fois. Juste ce dont il avait besoin. Enfin, si l'autre enfoiré daignait reprendre son activité puisqu'il s'était encore interrompu en guettant sa réponse.

       Il y était presque pourtant. Si proche, si proche...

_Dis-moi, V. Pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'il le fallait. Pour... Pour toi, acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

       La colère du flic le heurta comme l'impact d'une formidable boule d'énergie. À moins que ça ne soit le choc lorsque le mec l'encastra dans le mur en grondant. La douleur qui se répercuta dans sa pommette rappela à V le triste état de son visage.

_Pour moi ? cracha l'Irlandais. Pour moi ? Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère, sombre connard ? T'as même pas idée de ce que ça m'a fait de te voir partir, murmura-t-il en appuyant un instant son front entre les omoplates du barbu, comme brisé. Qu'est-ce que ton esprit tordu à encore inventé ? interrogea-t-il, se reprenant très vite.

_Va te faire mettre, Cop ! le provoqua V en profitant de la faiblesse momentanée de l'Irlandais pour ruer.

_Si tu continues à me les briser comme ça, c'est moi qui vais te mettre, pauvre con ! menaça le flic en tenant bon.

_Comme si t'en avais les couilles, cracha le soldat avec arrogance.

 

       Il sentit le flic se figer derrière lui et le sexe du mec durcit encore contre son cul. Butch déglutit deux fois et V se demanda ce qui lui avait pris de le chercher comme ça. Bien qu'immobile, l'Irlandais soufflait contre sa nuque comme un buffle furieux. Puis la paume calleuse du flic agrippa de nouveau sa queue, montant et descendant sur lui sans douceur, le branlant avec des gestes violents et désordonnés. Mais V s'en foutait parce que cette main était revenue sur lui et ne paraissait plus partie pour s'arrêter.

       L'Irlandais semblait avoir tout oublié de son petit jeu de questions/réponses et grognait comme un fauve en s'activant sur son sexe. Contre son cul, V sentait pulser celui du flic quand le mec projetait son bassin en avant de manière spasmodique, presque incontrôlable. V oublia tout et gronda sans retenue quand le flic resserra encore sa main sur lui pour accélérer ses mouvements. Il avait presque l'impression que sa queue allait se détacher tant Butch s'acharnait dessus. Mais ce fut cette brutalité qui l'amena à l'orgasme en quelques va-et-vient. Il sentit ses abdos se contracter au moment d'exploser.

       Dans un feulement de fauve, il se libéra dans la main du flic qui s'était posée sur son gland pour venir recueillir le fruit de ses efforts. Son orgasme sembla durer une éternité tant il n'arrivait pas à se défaire des tremblements convulsifs qui l'avaient saisi. Son cerveau était aussi liquéfié que sa queue, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il gronda néanmoins de dépit en sentant la main du flic lâcher son membre épuisé. Mais, encore englué dans les brumes de l'orgasme dévastateur que ce dernier venait de lui offrir, il ne réalisa même pas que Butch lui arrachait son pantalon de sa main libre.

 

       Il revint un peu à lui lorsqu'il sentit la paume du flic, enduite de sa propre semence, déposer celle-ci à un endroit bien précis de son anatomie. De ses doigts, le mec écarta les globes fermes de ses fesses avant de tâtonner à la recherche de son entrée. Le geste était un peu maladroit parce que Butch le maintenait toujours au mur, ce qui l'empêchait de voir ce qu'il faisait, mais le flic était déterminé. V sursauta de surprise et de douleur mêlées lorsqu'il index large, lubrifié de sperme, se fraya sans détour un chemin en lui. Instinctivement, son corps se tendit pour lutter contre l'intrusion mais ça n'arrêta pas l'Irlandais. Presque aussitôt après, un second doigt vint se glisser dans l'anneau de muscles. Ils commencèrent immédiatement à s'activer en lui, sans douceur, cherchant à forcer le passage.

       Complètement redescendu de son orgasme, V rua. Mais ses jambes cotonneuses l'empêchèrent de se débarrasser complètement du flic et celui-ci revint aussitôt à la charge, plantant ses doigts plus fort en lui. Le soldat se mit à gronder comme une bête.

_Putain, Butch. À quoi tu joues ?

_C'est moi qui pose les questions, feula le flic à son oreille, la voix liquide. Et comme tu n'as pas l'air disposé à faire autre chose que de te foutre de ma gueule...

       Le barbu allait protester de plus belle mais les doigts du flic frôlèrent en lui un point particulièrement sensible et il sentit une décharge de vingt-mille volts le secouer. Son amant ne manqua pas sa réaction et repartit à la recherche de cet endroit capable de faire panteler V, de le soumettre tout entier à ses attentions. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver. Quand le soldat rua, incapable de savoir s'il voulait se libérer ou demander plus de cette caresse brutale, Butch sut qu'il avait gagné. Dans le grand corps du brun, le plaisir de ce contact se mêlait à la douleur de l'intrusion. Pourtant, il sentait confusément que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

       Voir Butch prendre les rênes et le faire sien, sans considération de convenances, sans lui laisser le choix de s'enfuir encore... Alors, il remballa définitivement son foutu orgueil. Parce que les mains qui s'agitaient sur lui et en lui étaient celles de son flic, les seules capables de le soumettre sans lui ôter quoi que ce soit si ce n'étaient ses doutes. Il avait besoin que l'Irlandais brise tout ce qu'il avait été pour mieux se reconstruire, pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Il aurait voulu lui dire tout ça mais tout ce qu'il réussit à articuler fut son prénom.

_Butch...

_Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Tu vas me dire d'où t'est venue cette idée à la con ? attaqua de nouveau le flic sans cesser de préparer son amant.

_Butch, haleta-t-il en secouant la tête. Butch...

_Je connais mon nom, V, lui murmura-t-il en retirant finalement ses doigts.

 

       Le soldat sentit que le mec fourrageait entre leurs deux corps, tâtonnant pour ouvrir son propre pantalon. V entendit descendre la fermeture éclair et la queue de Butch heurta ses reins lorsqu’elle se libéra du carcan de tissu. Un frisson d'appréhension et de désir mêlés secoua le soldat et il sentit que son propre sexe, jusque là épuisé de son orgasme trop récent, commençait à retrouver une certaine vigueur.

_Butch, supplia-t-il sans bien savoir s'il demandait au mec de s'arrêter là ou de continuer.

       Le barbu entendit l'Irlandais cracher dans sa paume et il perçut son mouvement lorsque celui-ci attrapa son membre pour l'enduire de salive. Puis il se guida de sa main pour faire reposer le gland humide tout contre l'entrée de son corps. Le flic se pencha juste un peu vers l'avant, poussant imperceptible sur ses hanches et V sentit sa chair se tendre. Pourtant Butch s'immobilisa et agrippa violemment les cheveux du soldat, tirant sur les courtes mèches noires pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

_Je veux savoir pourquoi, répéta le mec d'une voix de plus en plus hachée.

       Le flic avait un mal de chien à se contrôler. V le sentait. Il était au bord du précipice. Il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour que le mec cède à son tour.

_Je t'emmerde, Cop, réussit-il à articuler avant de reculer violemment son bassin.

 

***

 

       Butch relâcha un grondement primitif lorsqu'il sentit le soldat s'empaler de lui-même sur sa queue tendue. Il crut devenir dingue. Le corps de V était incroyablement serré et brûlant comme l'enfer. La pression était telle qu'il était au bord de la douleur. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable. Alors, sans plus se poser de question, il recula légèrement les hanches et revint avec force pour s'enfouir totalement dans cette étroite fournaise. V l'accueillit avec un grondement de fauve et le flic s'immobilisa un instant, déjà sur le point de jouir.

       Il agrippa plus fort les cheveux du soldat, comme si ce seul point d'ancrage pouvait lui permettre de se retenir. Sous lui, il sentait trembler le corps puissant. Dans la pièce, on n'entendait plus que leurs souffles emmêlés, lourds comme des soufflets de forge. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, sans bouger, le temps pour Butch de se reprendre. Puis V gémit une nouvelle fois son nom, remuant presque désespérément le bassin. L'Irlandais sentait la contraction de ses muscles sur sa queue. Mais il était hors de question de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Pas encore, du moins.

 

       D'un coup, le flic se recula et se retira. Un grondement de frustration sauvage s'éleva des deux hommes. Butch tira encore un peu plus la tête de V en arrière.

_J'attends toujours une réponse, grogna-t-il. Je ne te laisserai pas foutre le camp encore une fois. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il en sentant le soldat toujours plaqué au mur ruer sous le poids de son corps. Tu ne voulais pas que j'arrête, c'est ça ? Tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à propos de l'âne et de la carotte ? susurra-t-il à l'oreille du barbu en frottant son gland douloureux contre le cul de V. La récompense a changé, mais les conditions sont toujours les mêmes.

       Sous lui le soldat grogna mais Butch le vit serrer les mâchoires, refusant obstinément de parler.

_Arrête de te faire du mal, V. Tu as envie de moi. Moi j'ai envie de toi, avoua-t-il en se pressant un peu plus contre les muscles qui, cette fois, s'écartèrent obligeamment pour lui céder le passage. Tu sens ma queue ? Elle a envie de te baiser, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, faisant frisonner V. Et tu en as envie aussi. Mais tu ne l'auras pas, dit le flic en continuant à se frotter contre lui.

       Le corps de V tremblait de frustration. La voix de Butch courait sur sa peau, soulevant des colonnes de feu. Il le sentait tout contre lui et n'attendait qu'une chose : que le flic termine ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais l'Irlandais était une putain de tête de mule. Et V comprit enfin que ce dernier ne céderait pas et qu'il resterait ainsi, la queue hurlant du besoin de se soulager, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler.

_Pour que personne ne te fasse du mal à cause de moi, hurla-t-il d'un coup en ruant.

_Foutaises, gronda le flic contre son oreille.

 

       Pourtant, d'un coup de reins sec, il reprit possession du corps du soldat, se replantant en lui jusqu'à la garde en laissant échapper un « han » de bûcheron.

_Je veux la vraie raison, V, grogna-t-il en lui écrasant le visage contre le mur tandis que ses hanches claquaient contre le cul du soldat à chaque va-et-vient.

_C'est la vraie raison, gémit celui-ci, la voix hachée au rythme des coups de boutoir du flic. Mon père... haleta-t-il. Il est en vie. S'il sait que tu es... lié à moi... S'il te trouve...

       Butch s'immobilisa un instant, déstabilisé par cette révélation, avant de recommencer à éperonner le corps de V, plus brutalement encore.

_Tu me prends pour une putain de demoiselle en détresse ? le maudit le flic en intensifiant ses mouvements, la main rivée à la hanche du soldat pour le stabiliser. Tu crois que j'ai peur de ce putain de dégénéré ? Je peux me défendre.

_Je savais que tu... ha... dirais ça...

_Alors, [un coup de rein] t'as [un coup de rein] préféré [un coup de rein] ne rien [un coup de rein] dire ? martela le flic en lui tournant la tête de force sur le côté pour planter son regard dans celui de V. Pourquoi ?

_Parce que... j'avais peur, acheva le soldat dans un gémissement quand la main de Butch revint se poser durement sur sa queue, la manipulant au rythme de ses hanches.

       La sueur coulait entre leurs deux corps. V pouvait sentir les gouttelettes qui dégoulinaient du torse du flic rouler sur son cul.

_Peur de quoi, enfoiré ?

       V secoua la tête, refusant de répondre. Alors Butch accéléra encore la cadence, soufflant dans son cou comme un étalon. Le soldat sentit l'orgasme s'agglutiner dans son bas-ventre et sa queue se mit à vibrer en rythme dans la main du flic qui le laissa encore grimper plus haut.

Il allait... Il y était presque.

 

       Pourtant, au moment où son cerveau se déconnectait, une douleur fulgurante le ramena sur Terre. Butch avait enroulé sa main à la base de sa queue et stoppé net son orgasme en la serrant de toutes ses forces. Le soldat rugit de douleur et de frustration tandis que le flic partait d'un grand rire moqueur, un peu cassé par ses halètements.

_Tu croyais tout de même pas que ça serait si facile, connard ? Tu crois que tu l'as mérité ? Tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre ton pied alors que tu as tout fait pour me contrarier ? Non... Tu vas rester comme ça. Tu vas attendre que j'ai fini de te baiser. Et crois-moi, j'en ai pas terminé avec toi...

       Cette promesse et le corps du flic qui cognait toujours contre le sien envoyèrent un million de frissons brûlants dans la moelle épinière du barbu. Il sentait le sang et le sperme s'accumuler à la base de sa queue, toujours retenue par la poigne ferme de Butch qui ne semblait pas décider à lâcher prise malgré les soubresauts de son propre sexe. L'autre main du flic vint s'enrouler doucement autour de sa gorge, serrant sa trachée, pas assez pour le priver d'oxygène mais suffisamment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il en avait le pouvoir.

       V se sentit perdre complètement la tête, lâcher prise comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Il était à la merci de Butch mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il était libre comme jamais il ne l'avait été. La confiance qu'il portait au flic était totale. V avait remis toute sa vie entre ses mains. Il ne paniquait plus. Le flic était là, il faisait ça pour lui. Il serait toujours là.

_De quoi tu avais peur ? redemanda Butch d'une voix presque douce en l'agrippant un peu plus fermement.

_J'avais peur de te perdre, avoua V en luttant pour faire entrer un peu plus d'air dans ses poumons.

       Son regard se brouillait et sa conscience du monde se limitait au corps de Butch engoncé dans le sien et à la voix de son amant qui le guidait sur le bon chemin.

_Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi, répéta Butch après une pause en lâchant la gorge de V pour faire glisser sa main un peu partout sur le corps dur, s'insinuant sous le T-Shirt toujours en place, pinçant la pointe durcie des tétons, traçant le contour des abdominaux contractés et revenant s'agripper à la hanche musclée.

_Parce que... j'ai besoin de toi, gémit V lorsque la poigne de Butch sur sa queue se desserra légèrement, laissant un peu de sang affluer dans le membre prêt à craquer.

_Pourquoi ?

       V n'avait plus rien à perdre. Son esprit, rendu complètement incapable de tenir un raisonnement, ne voyait même plus ce qu'il avait cherché à faire en s'éloignant de Butch. Tout ça, c'était des conneries. Tout ce qui comptait c'était ce mec et ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

_Pourquoi ? répéta le flic pour la énième fois en essayant vainement de ralentir le rythme, conscient d'être à un cheveu de l'explosion.

       Il desserra un peu plus sa prise sur la queue de V et recommença à le caresser en cadence, incapable de s'arrêter maintenant. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était qu'à chacun de ses coups de rein, les muscles de V se resserraient sur son sexe, l'emprisonnant comme un étau de fer gaîné de velours. Il n'entendait plus que les grognements primaires du mec et le claquement de leurs deux corps.

_POURQUOI ? hurla-t-il une dernière fois au moment précis où il se sentait basculer.

       La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la réponse de V, feulée par le mec quand il l'autorisa enfin à jouir.

_PARCE QUE TU ES À MOI ! brailla V avant de se libérer en une série de jets puissants qui vinrent se répandre sur le sol et la main de Butch toujours posée sur sa queue.

       Le flic grogna comme un fauve, la vérité sur les émotions de V le frappant même en plein orgasme. Celui-ci fut suspendu, l'espace d'un instant, puis l'Irlandais donna un dernier coup de rein en grondant, explosant en mille morceaux tandis qu'il sentait sa queue le libérer de toute cette tension accumulée depuis des mois, inondant les entrailles du barbu de sa semence. Le cul de V se contractait au rythme de leurs deux orgasmes, comme pour l'attirer plus profondément encore.

 

***

 

       Quand Buch reprit pied dans la réalité, il avait l'impression que sa jouissance avait duré une éternité. Sous lui, V pantelait encore, la tête baissée, appuyé contre le mur, cherchant visiblement à reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Le beau visage tuméfié était légèrement tourné de côté et Butch put profiter de ce que le mec avait les yeux fermés pour admirer son profil altier, encore rehaussé par les lignes élégantes de son tatouage.

 _À moi, à moi, à moi_ , hurla quelque chose de primitif en lui.

       Le barbu avait tout avoué. Il avait fini par tout lui dire. _Mais à quel prix ?_ réalisa-t-il quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les marques qu'avaient laissé ses doigts sur la peau dorée du cou puissant. C'était lui qui avait fait ça. Tout comme cette marque de morsure qui se voyait même à travers le T-Shirt du mec et barrait son épaule.

 

       Maintenant que le monstrueux élan de colère qui avait saisi le flic était retombé, il prenait vraiment conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Toujours à demi fiché à l'intérieur de V, il laissa ton regard voyager sur le corps ravagé, les bras tordus dans son dos, les poignets marqués par les menottes trop serrées et le pantalon baissé à la va-vite sur ses cuisses.

       Le flic sentit un énorme froid l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire, Nom de Dieu ? Il se dégagea immédiatement du corps de V et il vit une traînée de sperme et de sang se déposer sur la jambe du mec. Butch étouffa un gémissement horrifié. Il venait ni plus ni moins que de forcer V. Celui-ci sortait à peine de l'hôpital et il l'avait brutalisé comme un sauvage, lui imposant sa domination sans même y réfléchir.

 

       Butch rattacha comme il put son pantalon et arracha son T-Shirt pour essuyer la semence souillée de sang qui maculait toujours les cuisses de sa victime, comme s'il cherchait à se dissimuler les preuves de son comportement. Puis il attrapa le pass de ses menottes dans sa poche arrière et se hâta de les lui enlever. Quand ce fut chose faite, il recula, effrayé à l'idée de toucher V, comme une bête consciente du danger qu'elle représente.

       Le flic continuait à s'éloigner quand il vit le soldat se redresser, tout son corps visiblement douloureux. Le mec ramena ses poignets devant lui et les massa sans se retourner, encore un peu sonné. Il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Puis il se pencha et remonta son pantalon avant d'amorcer un mouvement un peu chancelant pour faire face à son assaillant.

       Butch secoua la tête, médusé, dépassé, incapable d'une pensée ou d'un mouvement cohérent. Maintenant qu'il avait fait quelques pas en arrière, il était bien forcé de se rendre à l'évidence. Violé. Il avait tout bonnement violé V. Quand son regard rencontra les pupilles de diamant du mec qui venait de se retourner, le flic ne put le supporter.

 

_Oh, bordel de Dieu, fut tout ce qu'il arriva à dire avant de décamper vers la salle de bain sans demander son reste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous allez essayer de me pendre là hein ? Honnêtement, depuis le début j'attendais de vous balancer le petit (hum) pétage de plombs de Butch pour voir comment vous alliez le prendre  
> Et en plus je vous plante comme ça. Rho, je mériterais de me priver moi-même de dessert :se pourlèche les babines de satisfaction:
> 
> Dans ma tête j'avais un million de trucs à dire en plus, mais là tout se barre en couille, je crois que je vais juste retourner me coucher (oui je suis encore malade T_T la troisième fois cette année alors que je le suis jamais, j'en peux plus). Je pensais "profiter" de ma semaine d'arrêt pour boucler Las Vegas 3 et 4 (vous avez vu comment je vous glisse un effet d'annonce subtil ? Hé ouais, j'ai prévu un 4 et j'ai déjà tout le plan ! Une vraie révélation... breffffff, chut pour le moment :p ) sauf qu'en fait non. Quitter le lit c'est de la torture et là j'ai tellement sommeil que j'ai l’impression qu'il est 3h du mat. J'espère pouvoir m'y coller cet aprem !!!!
> 
> En tout cas, plein de bisous tout le monde


	9. Appartement de Butch, 23 novembre, 00h54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon bah, voilà, on arrive à la fin de Las Vegas deuxième du nom. Je dois dire que cette fin, elle m'a un peu emmenée sur des montagnes russes. Comme nos deux loulous je pense.  
> Mais je maintiens qu'ils avaient besoin d'en passer par là.  
> Du coup, je vous laissa la découvrir en espérant qu'elle vous plaira et je vous retrouve en bas de page pour vous causer une peu d'la suite des événements.

            ** _Appartement de Butch, 00h54_**

Le bruit de l'eau venait frapper les carreaux de faïence avant de ruisseler dans le siphon. Ce glissement régulier était tout ce qui retenait le flic de se taper la tête contre le mur. Quand il était entré en trombe dans la salle de bain, il avait aussitôt ouvert les robinets en grand, ressentant l'urgence de se débarrasser de la noirceur qui lui collait à la peau. Mais, en plongeant le bras sous le jet d'eau glacée, il s'était ravisé. Il ne méritait pas d'évacuer ses remords. Il devait regarder en face ce qu'il avait fait.

            Il n'arrivait même pas à se dire que tout ceci était réel. Pourtant, il était bien torse nu, le jean rattaché n'importe comment et, surtout, tout entier baigné de l'odeur de V. Il sentait le mec partout sur lui. Sa fragrance lourde et épicée lui collait à la peau comme un marqueur olfactif lui rappelant l'horreur de son acte. Son épiderme le brûlait intégralement, comme si il réagissait à chacun des endroits où il avait touché V.

 

            Le flic se laissa glisser le long de la cabine de douche dont le plastique grinça. La plaque transparente était glacée dans son dos mais il n'en avait cure. Il s'assit sur le sol humide, les genoux remontés contre le torse et se prit la tête à deux mains en gémissant. Sa propre attitude l'horrifiait.

            Bordel, comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il avait complètement perdu la tête. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible.

            Rendu fou de douleur et de rage par l'obstination de son mec à se murer dans le silence, il avait perdu les pédales et cherché par tous les moyens à le forcer à parler. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être en mesure d'aller si loin. Mais V avait cet effet sur lui, le rendant capable de tout, du pire comme du meilleur. Ça n'excusait en rien son geste. Il savait ce qu'il venait de faire...

             Sa poitrine se serra au point de l'empêcher de respirer et il dut se forcer pour aspirer une nouvelle goulée d'air.

 

            Malgré les dernières paroles qu'il avait arraché à V sous la contrainte, l'autre ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il était sans doute déjà loin. À moins qu'il soit parti chercher un flingue pour le descendre. Et il aurait bien raison. V pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait de lui parce qu'il ne pourrait pas expier cette faute.

            Butch s'était toujours vu comme quelqu'un de droit, doté d'un putain de mauvais caractère, mais de droit. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable de se comporter ainsi avec quelqu'un. Et d'aimer autant ça. Parce que son mépris de lui n'aurait pas été complet s'il n'avait pas pris un tel pied. Ça avait été la baise la plus démente de sa vie. Jamais il ne s'était laissé emporter à tel point, assommé par un maelström de sensations et d'émotions brutes. Rien que d'y penser, il...

            Le flic percuta violemment la cabine de douche avec l'arrière de son crâne, empêchant son cerveau de s'aventurer sur cette voie. Pourtant... Avoir tenu V ainsi, soumis à ses désirs, pantelant, se raccrochant uniquement aux sensations qu'il lui concédait. Butch secoua la tête, essayant une fois de plus de chasser ses pensées. Vainement.

            Au moins, V avait joui...

            _Comme si ça changeait quelque chose_ , se dit le flic en se traitait mentalement de sale enfoiré d'enfant de putain. _Comme si..._

 

            Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une masse énorme franchissant la porte. Perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas entendu le battant s'ouvrir. Il sentit la haute silhouette se dresser au dessus de lui, se pencher pour couper l'eau et finalement s'accroupir. Sa dernière heure était sans doute arrivée. Le flic ne releva pas la tête, incapable de rassembler assez de courage pour affronter le regard de diamant. Certain de le mériter, il attendit un coup qui ne vint pas.

            À la place, ce fut la voix profonde de V qui l'interpella avec une pointe d'hésitation.

_Cop ?

            Butch ne pouvait décemment l'ignorer plus longtemps. Il devait assumer ses actes. Il releva la tête et offrit à V un visage complètement dévasté. À l'inverse, celui du soldat était presque serein, composé, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant le flic ne pouvait manquer la marque de ses doigts sur la gorge du mec. Il fixa longuement ce point un peu à côté de la jugulaire, là où son pouce s'était enfoncé dans la chair tiède.

_Butch, l'appela de nouveau V.

            Le flic trouva de nouveau le courage de lever le nez et, cette fois-ci, il rencontra le regard de diamant. C'était très étrange. Celui-ci ne contenait rien qui ressemblât à de la colère ou du ressentiment. Au contraire. V avait l'air... en paix.

            Ce qui était absurde. Comment pouvait-il être aussi serein après ce qui venait de se passer ?

_V... V... bredouilla le flic d'une voix étranglée. Je... je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je sais que ça n'excuse rien de ce que je t'ai fait, poursuivit-il rapidement. Mais, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. J'ai cru que tu allais t'en aller et... j'ai pété les plombs. Oh putain, gémit-il en se reprenant la tête à deux mains.

 

            Il se passa un moment avant que V réponde. Toujours accroupi en face de lui, le mec n'avait pas bougé. Et, quand il parla, les mots mirent quelques secondes à atteindre le cerveau du flic.

_Je croyais qu'on devait essayer de se parler sans que tu te foutes en rogne ? finit-il par dire d'une voix ironique.

            Butch fronça les sourcils, pas bien sûr de la manière dont il devait interpréter cette remarque.

_C'est ce que tu as dit à l'hosto en tout cas, reprit le soldat. Bon, pour ce qui est du dialogue, ça a marché. Par contre, pour garder son calme, on repassera, conclut-il, une drôle d'étincelle dans le regard, comme de l'amusement.

 _Mais ça n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas_ ? se dit Butch. Comment V pourrait-il trouver quoi que ce soit de comique à cette situation ?

_V... bredouilla le flic.

_Je connais mon nom, Cop, dit-il en citant les paroles de Butch tout en essayant de dissimuler un demi sourire dans son bouc.

_Putain... Je suis tellement désolé, souffla l'Irlandais en secouant la tête, désemparé.

_Pas moi, répondit V avec une fermeté qui heurta son compagnon de plein fouet.

            Le flic releva vivement la tête et le fixa comme s'il était toqué.

_C'était... nécessaire, expliqua V de son air le plus sérieux.

_Nécessaire ? répéta Butch en secouant la tête, incrédule.

            Une expression incertaine passa dans les yeux de diamant.

_Pour qu'on puisse parler. Je t'avais prévenu, Cop. Je suis... ha... pas doué pour ça.

_V, répliqua le flic médusé, on n'a pas vraiment eu une conversation posée autour d'une table. Tu sais bien ce que je t'ai fait, gémit-il. C'était tout sauf une conversation, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête. C'est du vio...

_Non, Cop, l'interrompit le soldat en lui attrapant le menton pour le forcer à croiser son regard. Le viol c'est ce que mon père faisait dans son foutu camp de guerre. Pour lui, c'était le sort destiné aux faibles, à ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à se battre. Tout était bon pour nous briser, nous humilier, nous soumettre. Ce qui se passait là-bas... ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe. Rien à voir avec toi, dit-il en accentuant ce dernier mot sans lâcher les prunelles noisette. Toi, tu as exorcisé toute cette merde. Tu m'as permis de lâcher prise, ajouta-t-il fermement tandis que le flic écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

_Tu es... complètement fêlé, répondit Butch après un moment sans lâcher son regard.

            Mais il y avait bien plus de tristesse qu'autre chose dans ce constat. Le flic n'avait jamais été aussi conscient des failles de son amant et des plaies encore à vif qui guidaient cet homme hors du commun sur cet étrange chemin qui était le sien.

_Ça tu le savais, Cop, répondit le soldat avec un drôle de sourire tordu.

_Ouais. Mais, mais... Ça ne change rien. Ça ne peut pas être aussi... facile.

_Et pourquoi pas ?

_Merde. Regarde ce que je t'ai fait, brailla le flic d'une voix suraiguë. Je ne suis pas différent de ces gens qui...

_Je t'interdis de dire ça, gronda le soldat tandis que son poing fermé allait s'abattre sur la paroi de douche à quelques centimètres de la tête de Butch. Ne le pense même pas une seule seconde, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as rien de commun avec eux... Tu sais, reprit-il après un moment de silence, ce qui vient de se passer est autant ma faute que la tienne. Si j'étais capable de te dire les choses comme elles sont, on n'en serait jamais arrivés là.

_J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser te taire, dit tristement le flic.

_Non, Cop. Quoi que tu penses, tu es celui qui en a fait les frais, répliqua tristement V. J'avais besoin que tu me forces la main et je t'ai manipulé pour en arriver là. C'est pour cette raison, et pas une autre, que je me sens sale. Je t'ai fait du mal pour pouvoir me... défaire de mon passé.

            Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en silence, sans bouger, osant à peine respirer, conscient que le plus petit courant d'air pourrait briser irrémédiablement ce qui restait d'eux et de ce lien qui les unissait.

_V, finit par dire Butch. Dis pas de conneries. Ça n'est sûrement pas ta faute. Mais, c'que je voulais dire... c'est que... je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi et je crois que tu le sais. Mais ça... C'était complètement dingue.

            V hocha la tête. À cet instant, il aurait sûrement dû dire au flic qu'il allait sortir de sa vie pour de bon. Parce qu'il ne voulait plus lui imposer une chose pareille. Parce que le poids de la culpabilité qu'il venait de placer sur les épaules de Butch le tuerait à petit feu. Parce qu'il voulait nier sa capacité à briser l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais, il en fut incapable. L'heure n'était plus à la lâcheté ou à la fuite.

            Pas maintenant, alors qu'il touchait au but. Il était conscient, comme jamais auparavant, que ce champ de ruines qu'ils venaient de laisser derrière eux serait le seul terrain propice pour tout recommencer, repartir de zéro, se construire à nouveau. Et il savait aussi qu'il devait être celui qui poserait la première pierre d'une nouvelle fondation.

_Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira toujours comme sur des rails, Cop. Il m'arrivera encore de douter et de me taire. Mais je veux te jurer que, plus jamais, je ne te pousserai à ça de nouveau... promit V en glissant ses doigts sur la nuque de Butch. Enfin, uniquement pour le plaisir, ajouta le soldat avec malice quelques instants plus tard dans l'espoir d'alléger un peu la tension.

_Plaisante pas avec ça, gronda le flic et V fut heureux de voir qu'il commençait à se reprendre.

            Tout n'était pas perdu...

_Ça t'aiderait peut-être que je te rende la pareille, Cop ? ironisa alors le barbu en levant un sourcil. Tu n'as qu'à demander...

            Le flic battit des paupières sans comprendre avant de réaliser ce que V avait voulu dire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rougit violemment avant de baisser la tête.

_Si c'est ce que tu veux, finit-il par bafouiller. Je mérite pas mieux.

            Il entendit le barbu soupirer avant de murmurer.

_Crétin de flic.

 

            Butch releva le nez, incrédule, parce que le tatoué était parti dans un drôle d'éclat de rire, un rire un peu rauque, un peu fou, au bord de la rupture et pourtant tellement libre. Presque... oui... joyeux. Quand le rire s'évanouit aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, V replanta son regard dans celui du flic qui le fixait comme s'il avait définitivement perdu la raison.

_Tu adores prendre toute la misère du monde sur tes épaules, hein, Cop ? Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais rien fait de mal. En fait, c'était plutôt bandant tout ça, ajouta-t-il d'une vois sirupeuse. Oui, je sais je suis tordu, mais c'est pas nouveau, poursuivit-il en souriant quand le flic eut l'air encore plus éberlué qu'avant. Après, si tu me demandes si j'ai envie de te baiser aussi, je ne vais pas te mentir. J'en ai eu envie depuis le premier jour. Mais tu m'as devancé sur ce coup-là, s'amusa le soldat qui ne semblait pas vraiment le déplorer.

_Pourquoi... bredouilla le flic.

_Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche, dis-moi, se moqua gentiment V. Pourquoi je t'ai laissé me prendre, c'est ça ?

            Butch ne put faire autre chose que de hocher la tête, partagé entre la surprise et la culpabilité.

_Parce que c'est toi, proposa V, une hésitation dans le regard. Et que je n'étais pas foutu de prendre une décision.

_Mais je t'ai forcé...

_Oui. Mais pas comme tu le crois.

            Le flic pencha la tête sur le côté. Pour lui, cette conversation était complètement surréaliste. Est-ce qu'il pouvait croire ce que le mec était en train de lui dire ? Cette dernière phrase qu'il avait hurlé au moment de jouir était-elle…

            Et le reste ?

_V ?

_Hum ?

_C'était vrai ? Ce que tu as dit sur ton père ? Que tu es parti parce que tu voulais...

_Te protéger ? Ouais, avoua le mec avant de marquer une pause. Écoute, je ne suis pas franchement un cadeau, reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je n'avais rien vécu qui puisse me prouver le contraire. Et puis on s'est rencontrés. Au début, je ne savais pas trop où on allait. Toi non plus, remarque. Mais ça ne t'a jamais empêché de foncer bille en tête. Et malgré tout, même si ça allait souvent trop vite, que j'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir prise sur rien, j'avais envie de voir ce que ça pourrait donner. Toi et moi, je veux dire, précisa-t-il en attrapant la main du flic. Mais pas à n'importe quel prix. J'aurais pas… supporté qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute, avoua-t-il, une étincelle métallique dans le regard. Alors quand on est revenus de cette dernière mission, j'ai réfléchi à tout ce que j'avais découvert à propos de mon père. Je sais de quoi il est capable et je sais qu'il n'a jamais digéré l'humiliation de mon départ. Maintenant qu'il sait que je suis en vie, il va chercher à me le faire payer. Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse s'en prendre à toi… Alors, j'ai juste voulu te rendre, je ne sais pas, invisible pour lui. Ce qui n'était pas possible tant qu'on restait liés, au moins administrativement. Mais, je ne savais pas comment amener ça. Et j'ai merdé. J'aurais dû tout t'expliquer. Je ne pensais pas que ça t'affecterait autant. Ça m'a mis face à mes propos doutes et j'ai préféré partir en me disant que c'était la meilleure solution, conclut le barbu.

 

            V avait baissé la tête comme s'il attendait le verdict du flic. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de dépendre ainsi de quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, il savait que la réponse de Butch aurait un impact direct sur leur avenir. Il se sentait nerveux et se raccrochait à la main tiède de son compagnon qui reposait toujours dans la sienne, immobile et calme. L'Irlandais avait cessé de s'agiter depuis un moment, concentré comme jamais sur le petit discours qu'il lui avait servi. V finit par s'inquiéter de cette immobilité prolongée et releva les yeux vers son flic.

            Butch demeura silencieux un moment quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Le soldat en profita pour imprégner son esprit de cette image. Pourtant le flic n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Ses yeux noisette étaient enflés, injectés de sang, et marqués de cernes bistres. La fatigue les avait ourlés de rouge. Ses traits étaient tirés et son teint blafard creusait les rides d'expressions de son visage. Les pattes d'oies qui étiraient ses paupières étaient plus apparentes que jamais. En temps normal, elles n'étaient aussi visibles que lorsque le flic riait. Ou lorsqu'il souriait, de ce sourire en coin, un peu de travers et plein de malice.

            V se figea, incrédule. Mais c'était bien un sourire, quoiqu'un peu hésitant, qui était en train de se dessiner sur la bouche charnue, lui conférant cette expression moqueuse que le soldat aimait tant.

_Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler aussi longtemps, plaisanta doucement le flic.

            V déglutit avec difficulté et lâcha la main de Butch.

_Un point partout alors, finit-il par se reprendre. Tu as fait fort aussi tout à l'heure à l'hôpital.

           

            Le flic se reprit à rougir et détourna un instant le regard en se raclant la gorge, un peu gêné. Mais il se retourna bien vite vers V. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, à simplement se regarder, comme si aucun d'eux n'arrivait à se faire à l'idée d'être là. Puis, tout doucement, l'Irlandais leva sa main vers le visage de son amant. Pourtant, il suspendit son geste à quelques centimètres de la joue de V. Le soldat comprit l'hésitation du flic et fit pivoter sa tête en direction de la paume ouverte pour y poser ses lèvres de sa propre initiative.

            La peau du flic portait encore l'odeur de leurs ébats. Le barbu darda sa langue et goûta l'épiderme moite. Il entendit Butch déglutir péniblement et tourna son regard vers lui, un sourire entendu aux lèvres. Il leva la main à son tour et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet du flic sans le quitter des yeux avant de continuer à embrasser sa peau, lentement, méticuleusement, sans négliger aucun recoin.

            Après quelques instants de ce traitement, Butch relâcha un petit gémissement et ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête basculer en arrière.

_V ? appela-t-il sans rouvrir les yeux.

_Ouais ? répondit le mec sans suspendre son mouvement.

_Tu m'as manqué, bordel. C'que tu m'as manqué, répéta-t-il après une courte pause tandis que son compagnon s'était figé. Me fais plus jamais ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme en relevant la tête pour fixer les prunelles de diamant. Nous fais plus jamais ça…

 

            D'un geste vif, Butch agrippa le cou du soldat et le força à se pencher vers lui, collant leurs deux fronts l'un contre l'autre. Il vit l'autre hocher la tête autant qu'il le sentit.

_Je te l'ai dit à l'hosto : sans toi, je suis plus rien. Alors, tes problèmes sont mes problèmes… Ça me touche que tu cherches à me protéger. Vraiment... Mais si tu m'avais dit tout ça dès le départ, je serais allé lui botter le cul moi-même à ce fils de pute. Parce que je laisserais personne nous séparer. T'as pigé, soldat ?

_Je tricoterais des napperons avec ses boyaux s'il tourne seulement la tête dans ta direction, répondit V d'une voix létale et déterminée.

           L'Irlandais plongea dans les prunelles du soldat et il sut que ce n'était pas une vaine promesse. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa que V aussi ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. L'ampleur de ce que ça impliquait était colossale. Et Butch comprit enfin ce qui avait tant effrayé le barbu. Pourquoi il était parti…

            Parce que comme lui, il était dépassé par la profondeur de ce lien qui s'était forgé entre eux.

            Alors, il pardonna. Comme ça. Assis sur le carrelage douteux de sa salle de bain, adossé à la cabine de douche et l'avant-bras enroulé autour du cou de V. Il pardonna au barbu sa peur et sa fuite. Et il se pardonna aussi pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais uniquement parce que le tatoué semblait penser que cela avait été une bonne chose. Et aussi parce qu'il était temps que son monde recommence à tourner correctement, c'est à dire autour de V. Comme la Terre tourne autour du Soleil, éblouissant, létal et pourtant indispensable.

 

            _Je suis sûr que le point de croix ça ira très bien avec la déco de mon appart, plaisanta le flic en relâchant la nuque du barbu.

_La nouvelle ou l'ancienne ? demanda V qui s'était détendu devant la plaisanterie.

_J'ai pas vu une grosse différence, fit mine de s'offusquer Butch. Tu trouves toi ?

_Je me demande juste comment on va retrouver ton plumard dans ce foutoir.

_T'inquiète, j'ai joué au Petit Poucet pour marquer le chemin !

_T'as semé des cailloux dans ton appart ? questionna le barbu en haussant un sourcil.

_Nan, du Pop Corn, répondit le flic en riant à sa propre connerie. Hum, longue histoire, reprit-il en voyant la moue dubitative de V.

_J'en doute pas. Mais je propose quand même qu'on tente le coup…

_Au pire, tu es entraîné à la survie en milieu hostile, nan ?

_À ce point-là, je ne suis pas certain que ça soit suffisant.

_Enfoiré, se marra le flic en lui balançant un coup de poing dans le biceps.

 

            V se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur avant de se remettre debout. La moue ironique s'effaça rapidement pour faire place à une grimace de douleur. Le mec réprima tout juste un geste en direction de ses reins. Une bouffée de culpabilité assaillit le flic mais V ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus. Avant que l'Irlandais ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

            Butch le fixa un instant avant de saisir la paume ouverte. Il enroula ses doigts autour de V qui l'aida à se lever d'un coup sec. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nez à nez, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le flic sourit et serra plus fortement la main de V avant de l'entraîner par la porte ouverte.

 

            Ils traversèrent l'appartement en ruine. V ne dit rien mais prit vraiment le temps d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Quand il était arrivé, il était trop concentré sur le flic. Désormais, il prenait la mesure du désastre. Les meubles fracassés, les vêtements éparpillés, la saleté, les bouteilles de whisky empilées un peu partout à la va-vite, le tout seulement baigné par la lumière blafarde de la Lune. Il réalisa à quel point le flic avait mal vécu leur séparation et se maudit intérieurement de sa propre connerie.

            L'incrédulité se mêlait à la culpabilité. V, le maudit, l'abomination, le fils de son père… Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours pensé rendre service aux gens en leur évitant le fardeau de sa compagnie. Après tout, qui voudrait s'encombrer d'un connard froid, arrogant et égocentrique ? Et pourtant le flic l'avait accepté dans sa vie. Et plus encore, il avait souffert de le voir partir.

            L'Irlandais était décidément un peu toqué pour vouloir qu'un type comme lui revienne à ses côtés, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. V ne se sentait toujours pas digne de la confiance et de l'affection que lui témoignait le flic. Mais il était trop faible pour tenter de le repousser encore. Égoïstement, il voulait savourer ce cadeau inespéré. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Butch réalise dans quel merdier il s'était fourré en l'entraînant dans son antre.

            L'entraîner… C'était bien ce qu'il faisait. Encore aujourd'hui et maintenant.

 

            Perdu dans ses pensées, V n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre. La pièce n'était pas en meilleur état que le reste de l'appartement. Le soldat comprit ce que Butch avait voulu dire en parlant du Pop Corn quand il sentit les grains de maïs se coller sous ses semelles. Il pesta et le flic ricana.

_Tu pourras pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu, dit-il, un peu penaud tout de même.

_Putain, Cop ! Mais comment tu fais pour dormir dans cette crasse ? Je refuse de vivre dans une porcherie pareille ! Alors, demain matin, tu vas me faire le plaisir de nettoyer tout ce bordel sinon c'est moi qui y fout le feu. Remarque, je ferais sans doute mieux de commencer par là !

_Tu refuses de _vivre_ dans une porcherie pareille ? répéta le flic avec un drôle de sourire.

_Exactement… répondit le soldat avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

            Le flic lui adressa un regard presque tendre.

_Dure journée, hein ?

_On en a connues de pires, mais y en a eu de meilleures aussi...

_Et si on voyait la suite demain ? proposa Butch qui ressentait de plus en plus les effets de toute ces heures passées sur des montagnes russes émotionnelles.

_Ça me paraît pas mal, répondit le soldat en s'asseyant précautionneusement sur le lit pour enlever ses bottes de motard.

 

            Butch le regarda faire un moment sans bouger. C'était un chouette spectacle. Il avait eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais revivre ça. Mais, bien qu’abîmé et contusionné, V était là. Quand il fit passer son T-Shirt par dessus sa tête, le flic laissa son regard courir sur le torse puissant, du ventre plat à l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'étoile qui ornait son pectoral. Le soldat se soumit de bonne grâce à cet examen avant d'adresser un sourire moqueur au flic.

            Ce dernier s'empressa de détourner le regard et vint s'asseoir à côté de V, se déchaussant à son tour. À sa gauche, le soldat était en train de se débarrasser de son fute en cuir. Pas bien difficile vu que la moitié des boutons de la braguette avaient été arrachés. Le barbu se souleva brièvement pour le faire passer sous ses hanches et l'envoya valser sans une seconde d'hésitation avant de se glisser dans les draps. Il gronda à ce contact.

_Putain, Cop… Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à foutre à la benne tes filets à patates ?

            Le flic ne répondit rien mais se tourna à demi vers le mec allongé dans son lit. La pénombre de la pièce faisait briller ses yeux comme de vrais diamants. Quand Butch porta la main à sa braguette, il les vit suivre son mouvement. L'Irlandais eut un moment d'hésitation avant que le soldat ronchonne.

_On va pas y passer la nuit, Cop. Et puis je l'ai déjà vue…

            Butch secoua la tête, souriant presque malgré lui. Le mec avait compris ses doutes et faisait son possible pour dédramatiser. Le flic termina rapidement de se déshabiller et se glissa à son tour dans le lit. Pourtant, une fois enroulé dans les draps, il demeura bien sagement au bord, séparé de V par au moins la moitié du plumard. Il entendit le soldat pousser un soupir agacé juste avant qu'une poigne d'acier vienne se saisir de son bras et qu'il se retrouve collé de tout son long contre le corps chaud et dur de son amant.

_Là. C'est mieux, non ?

            Le flic déglutit avant de hocher la tête, savourant le contact soyeux de la peau de V contre la sienne. La main du mec lâcha son poignet et fila se poser directement sur sa hanche. Il sentit que ce dernier faisait pression à ce niveau, l'incitant à s'allonger sur le dos. Obligeamment, le flic céda, se demandant ce que le soldat au visage impénétrable avait en tête.

_Je crois qu'on a zappé une étape quand on est passés du mélodrame au rut sauvage… ironisa le barbu.

_Ha bon ? bredouilla le flic.

 

            Ce dernier eut le temps de remarquer qu'un sourire arrogant se formait sur les lèvres fines avant que V s'empare de sa bouche. Butch relâcha un gémissement d'assentiment. Il venait de comprendre ce que son compagnon avait voulu dire. Avec tout ça, c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée qu'ils s'embrassaient. Le flic ne perdit pas de temps en vaines pensées et enroula ses bras autour des épaules puissantes, bien déterminé à profiter de ces retrouvailles.

            La bouche de V dévorait la sienne en un baiser avide. Leurs dents se heurtèrent mais le flic n'en avait rien à carrer. Il se colla plus étroitement contre le barbu et envahit sa bouche de sa langue. Il gémit en retrouvant la saveur familière du mec et le contact de son bouc soyeux contre sa peau. La langue de V rejoignit la sienne dans un ballet sauvage et désordonné. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas l'air plus doués que deux ado malhabiles mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Ils voulaient simplement se toucher, se goûter.

 

            Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques instants, désormais certains d'avoir scellé leur réconciliation. Ils se sourirent et V se rallongea à côté du flic, la tête tournée vers lui. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, à demi enlacés et terrassés par la fatigue des dernières heures.

 

***

 

            Butch était en train de rêver. Un rêve foutrement agréable au demeurant. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication à ces mains baladeuses qui exploraient paresseusement ses reins et son cul. De grandes mains fermes et calleuses comme les siennes. Des mains qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les mains de V. Mais V était parti depuis des mois, non ? Il l'avait foutu dehors…        

             Alors comment est-ce que ses mains pouvaient être en train de se balader sur son corps ? Dans la brume cotonneuse du sommeil, Butch écarta cette interrogation et ferma les yeux plus fort. S'il rêvait de V, il refusait catégoriquement de se réveiller. D'autant que les paumes inquisitrices éveillaient des traînées de feu sur sa peau.

            Il laissa échapper un gémissement sonore quand des doigts habiles frôlèrent sa queue déjà rigide. Apparemment son corps avait compris bien avant lui de quoi il retournait. Il ondula des hanches, avide de prolonger le contact. Derrière lui, retentit un petit rire satisfait et il sentit une présence massive se coller de tout son long contre son dos. Il y avait donc un corps attaché à cette main ? Un corps brûlant et excité à en juger par l’érection qu'il sentait palpiter contre ses reins…

            Une minute… Les rêves n'ont pas de main, non ? Et encore moins de corps ? Surtout des corps fermes et musclés comme celui-ci. Et il n'était certainement pas permis qu'un rêve réagisse aussi… physiquement à sa présence. Alors que ?

 

            Le flic se réveilla en sursaut, se retournant d'un bond pour se trouver nez à nez avec un soldat dont les yeux de diamant brillaient d'une lueur de satisfaction perverse.

_V ! s'exclama Butch encore un peu dans le gaz.

_Hum, oui. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

_Non, non… Je… Non, répéta le flic qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits

_Bien. De toute façon, je ne pensais pas céder la place, dit le mec avec un sourire diabolique tout en laissant sa main courir sur le torse nu de son amant.

            Butch gémit et referma les yeux, bien réveillé cette fois. Sur lui, les doigts de V étaient partout et nulle part à la fois. Insaisissables. Semant le plaisir et l'excitation sur leur passage. Le mec explorait tout ce qui lui était accessible avec la frénésie de la découverte. Il traçait les contours des muscles fermes, tournait autour du nombril creusé, remontait sur les tétons plats qu'il s'ingénia à faire durcir entre ses doigts. À chaque attouchement, l'Irlandais gémissait selon un nouvel accord, tout disposé à dédier une symphonie aux caresses expertes dont il était l'objet.

_V... V... gémit le flic, incapable de lui rendre la pareille.

_Oui, Cop ?

_Touche-moi encore. T'arrête pas… supplia Butch sans la moindre vergogne.

_J'y comptais pas, répondit le soldat avec beaucoup de sérieux avant de se pencher pour embrasser son compagnon.

 

            Butch répondit à la pression de ses lèvres avec enthousiasme, accordant complaisamment l'accès à son partenaire. Lorsque la langue de V se glissa contre la sienne, il enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se rallongea sur le dos, attirant le corps dur au dessus du sien. V en profita pour peser de tout son poids, emprisonnant sous lui le flic qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

            Coincé contre le matelas, l'Irlandais pouvait à peine bouger. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer, roulant du bassin pour frotter son bas-ventre contre celui de V. Mais le soldat était bien décidé à reprendre la main. L'expérience de la veille avait été explosive, mais ça n'était tout de même pas dans sa nature de concéder les rênes aussi facilement. Il était temps que les choses retrouvent leur place. Et, pour ça, il était bien déterminé à s'occuper du cas de Butch. Il pesa un peu plus fort sur son corps et d'une main lui immobilisa les hanches.

 

            Le flic poussa un grognement de protestation et cessa d'embrasser son amant. Malgré l'expression impénétrable du mec, Butch put lire le désir dans les yeux de diamant, et quelque chose de plus métallique aussi. L'Irlandais laissa son regard se promener sur le visage dur. Certains des hématomes commençaient à virer au violet, d'autres étaient cernés de jaune moutarde. V avait vraiment une texte de boxeur ce matin-là.

            Butch détacha ses bras du cou de V et leva la main pour venir caresser doucement les traces laissées par le combat de la veille sur le visage de son amant. Mais celui-ci interrompit son geste. Le flic lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

_Attrape les montants du lit, Cop, ordonna soudain V.

_Pardon ? bredouilla le flic, un peu déstabilisé.

            Le corps de V s'appesantit un peu plus sur le sien, lui coupant le souffle.

_Tu m'as entendu : je veux que tu t'accroches aux barreaux. Et tu ne les lâcheras pas. Sous aucun prétexte...

            Le regard de Butch se voilât d'un doute mais, après une seconde d'hésitation, il obéit, levant lentement les bras au dessus de sa tête pour venir enrouler ses doigts autour des barreaux de fer. Sous sa peau, le métal était froid.

 

            Un lueur de satisfaction brilla dans les yeux de V qui récompensa son flic d'une ondulation de hanche. En sentant l'érection du soldat se nicher contre la sienne, Butch poussa un gémissement et ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête partir en arrière sur l'oreiller. Il serra plus fort les doigts autour des barreaux, bien décidé à faire confiance à V.

            Le mec semblait satisfait de sa soumission puisqu'il recommença ses diaboliques attouchements, laissant glisser ses mains et sa bouche un peu partout sur le corps offert. Tandis que ses lèvres exploraient la peau satinée du cou, ses doigts traçaient les méplats des hanches minces. Petit à petit, un centimètre après l'autre, il se laissait descendre le long du corps de Butch sans omettre de presser son ventre contre l'érection palpitante. Il grignota la clavicule du flic, se laissant naturellement glisser vers les tétons sombres. Quand sa bouche trouva celui de gauche pour y planter ses dents, ses doigts virent caresser doucement le second en une lente torture faite de douleur et de plaisir, de mordant et de douceur, de chaud et de froid.

 

            Sous lui, le corps de l'Irlandais se tendit et il laissa échapper un drôle de gémissement. Quand V serra un peu plus fort le bourgeon entre ses incisives, les muscles durs se contractèrent de plus belle. Alors le soldat desserra un peu sa prise et apaisa la chair meurtrie de sa langue tandis que ses doigts, jusque là caressant, tordirent l'autre téton. La tête de Butch se secoua de droite à gauche sur l'oreiller, mais il ne lâcha pas les barreaux ni n'ouvrit les yeux.

            V continua encore un bon moment ce petit jeu, avide de savoir quels accords il pourrait tirer de cette voix rauque. Et quand, finalement, il se décida à cesser, le corps du flic était agité de petits tremblements et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

 

            Il reprit sa descente sur son corps, jouant aussi bien des dents que des lèvres, prenant des détours inattendus pour le faire languir, chaque caresse, chaque morsure attisant la frustration du flic jusqu'à ce que le soldat parvienne à l'endroit tant attendu. La queue du flic palpitait en continu devant ses yeux, comme habitée d'une vie propre. Pourtant, il n'y toucha pas. Il se contenta de souffler doucement sur le gland rougi, faisant trembler la petite perle transparente qui le couronnait.

            Le corps de Butch se cambra sur le matelas et V en profita pour glisser ses mains sous les reins du flic avant de venir se loger entre ses jambes, l'incitant à les écarter encore plus pour lui. Ce dernier se laissa faire, docile. V en profita pour admirer la vue : les cuisses puissantes recouvertes d'un fin duvet, les bourses fermes, la queue du flic, droite et rigide contre son ventre musclé et l'entrée de son corps dans laquelle il rêvait de s'enfouir pour la première fois.

            Ils avaient toujours différé ce moment, l'Irlandais ne se sentant pas prêt. Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé, et V savait que son amant ne se refuserait pas.

 

            Le barbu se pencha mais délaissa le sexe palpitant de Butch. Le moment n'était pas venu. Il entendait bien faire durer cet instant pour en profiter un maximum. Après tout, ça n'était pas tous les jours que le flic s'offrait de cette manière. Il fit levier sous les reins du mec pour l'obliger à soulever un peu plus son bassin. L'Irlandais obéit et suivit le mouvement, offrant l'intérieur de ses cuisses sur un plateau d'argent. V pencha la tête et posa ses lèvres sur la peau veloutée, juste un peu en dessous du pli de l'aine. Quelque part sous l'épiderme, il pouvait sentir pulser l'artère fémorale.

            Une fois encore, il planta sans trop de douceur ses dents dans la chair du flic, faisant glapir le mec. Mais ses lèvres et sa langue prirent de suite le relais et il sentit les muscles de l'Irlandais se détendre à nouveau après quelques instants de ce traitement.

 

            De ses larges paumes, il commença à masser fermement les reins du flic, ne lui permettant par pour autant de reposer son bassin contre le matelas. Il sentit le mec onduler, s'appuyant sur lui, et la queue de Butch vint frôler sa joue. Le mec suspendit son mouvement un instant avant de recommencer, comme s'il testait le bon vouloir de son amant. V étouffa un sourire avant de reculer légèrement. Quelque part au dessus de lui, un grondement se fit entendre.

_Quelque chose à me dire, Cop ? susurra-t-il.

            Il vit le flic ouvrir les yeux en relevant la tête de l'oreiller. Il darda sur lui un regard embrumé de désir. Les yeux noisette avaient pris des reflets d'or liquide.

_V...

_Parle. Je t'écoute.

_Je veux...

_Hum ? interrogea le soldat en se rapprochant de la queue du flic au point que celui-ci pouvait sentir le souffle chaud sur son gland.

_Je...

_C'est à ton tour de parler, le pressa V avec un sourire diabolique avant de faire courir la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

_Je te veux, répondit le flic dans un souffle, les joues écarlates.

_Ça manque de détails ça... ronronna le soldat en déposant un petit baiser sur la cuisse de Butch, là où il l'avait mordu précédemment. Tu veux que je continue à m'occuper de tes jambes ?

_Noon, chevrota le flic en secouant la tête.

_Quoi alors ?

            Butch déglutit avant de répondre.

_Ma queue. Je veux... Ma queue...

_Tu veux ta queue ? Ça va être compliqué ça, Cop, plaisanta le barbu sans cesser de masser les reins du flic et de faire courir la pointe de sa langue partout, sauf là où il la voulait vraiment.

            Une étincelle de contrariété passa sur le visage de l'Irlandais et V le vit froncer les sourcils. _Parfait._ Il adorait faire perdre la tête à Butch, pas forcément sa combativité.

_Non je veux...

            Les dents de V s'enfoncèrent de nouveau dans la cuisse du flic qui rugit comme un fauve avant d'exploser.

_Ta bouche ! Je veux baiser ta bouche ! beugla-t-il, comme enragé.

_Voyez-vous ça...

 

            Un large sourire victorieux se peignit sur les traits du barbu qui ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps pour complaire au souhait de son amant. Il fondit sur le sexe dressé qu'il engloutit d'un coup sec, ne laissant aucune échappatoire au flic qui fut traversé par un long frisson de délice et cria le nom de V. La bouche du mec était aussi brûlante qu'une fournaise, montant et descendant sur lui à une allure insoutenable, lui arrachant des râles de plaisir à chaque fois que sa queue venait buter au fond de sa gorge. Parfois il sentait les dents de V l'égratigner légèrement mais, une fois encore, la douleur se combina au plaisir pour former un mélange détonnant qui le transperça comme jamais.

            La tension dans ses reins ne cessait de monter, guère allégée par les mains de V qui s'étaient mises à lui pétrir les fesses avec rudesse. Quand le mec frôlait le sillon qui les séparait et Butch ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui pourrait se passer de plus...

 

            Mais, tout à coup, la pression sur sa queue se relâcha et il se sentit abandonné lorsque la bouche de V délaissa totalement son membre. Le flic releva la tête pour lancer un regard désapprobateur à son amant. Il croisa ses yeux dans lesquels flottait une drôle de lueur, possessive et sauvage.

_Tu aimes ça, Cop ? s'enquit le mec sur un ton badin que démentait son regard de tueur.

            Le flic ne put que grogner en réponse, se demandant quel nouveau jeu venait de se lancer. Une fois encore, V avait oublié de lui filer les règles de la partie.

_C'est bon ? insista ce dernier.

            Butch acquiesça en silence.

_Meilleur qu'avec cette blondasse que tu as baisée ? questionna brutalement V en glissant tout à coup ses doigts entre les fesses du flic, explorant sans ménagement ce qui lui avait été refusé jusqu'ici.

            Surpris et un peu perdu par ce que cet attouchement faisait surgir de sensations inconnues en lui, Butch mit un moment avant de comprendre de quoi voulait parler V. Une blondasse ? Puis cela lui revint. Ce qu'il avait avoué à l'hôpital. Comment il avait cherché à oublier le barbu ce soir-là, dans un bar.

 

            Jalousie, possession, rage...

            Pour une fois, toutes les émotions qui traversaient l'esprit de V étaient parfaitement lisibles dans son regard. Butch s'émerveilla de voir une telle ouverture et se perdit au fond des pupilles de diamant sans répondre. Tout à coup, V pressa son index à un endroit qui rappela directement le flic à l'ordre, le faisant se cambrer sans savoir s'il cherchait à fuir ou à explorer ces sensations qui s'offraient à lui.

_Je t'ai posé une question, gronda le barbu d'une voix d'orage.

            Un peu malgré lui, Butch décida de jouer au con.

_J'm'en souviens pas, mentit-il effrontément.

_Ha ouais ? répliqua V, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Tu as vraiment mauvaise mémoire, Inspecteur. Je ferais mieux de m'assurer que tu n'oublies jamais ça alors, feula-t-il en reprenant la queue du flic dans sa bouche sans le quitter des yeux, son doigt pressant un peu plus fort contre l'anneau de muscles sans réussir à le forcer.

            Le corps de Butch se tendit d'un coup sous l'intrusion et le soldat stoppa net. Après un moment d'hésitation, V dégagea son bras droit de sous le corps du flic et se redressa un peu vers lui. Sans le quitter des yeux, il leva la main et présenta son index et son majeur juste devant les lèvres de l'Irlandais qui écarquilla les yeux.

_Ouvre la bouche, Cop, ordonna V.

 

            Butch déglutit bruyamment. C'était le moment où jamais de faire machine arrière. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de V l'en dissuada. Derrière la jalousie et la domination, il perçut le même besoin que celui qui l'avait assailli la veille : la possession. V avait besoin d'obtenir sa reddition, son consentement. Tout comme il avait eu besoin que le flic lui arrache les siens. Butch devait s'offrir pour que V puisse être à lui, entièrement.

            Alors, docilement, le flic écarta ses lèvres. Il vint même à la rencontre des doigts calleux qui se frayèrent aussitôt un chemin dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux au moment où V étouffait un gémissement. Puis il commença à jouer avec les phalanges épaisses, les léchant, les suçant, entortillant sa langue autour d'elles, étalant sa salive partout. De ses lèvres, il montait et descendait sur les doigts du barbu comme il l'avait si souvent fait sur sa queue. Quand V reprit la sienne dans sa bouche, leurs deux rythmes ne tardèrent pas à s'accorder.

            L'excitation monta à une vitesse diabolique en lui, faisant palpiter son sexe tandis que son bassin remuait de son propre chef, avide d'envoyer son membre se loger toujours plus profond dans la cavité accueillante. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche et relâcher les doigts de V pour laisser échapper un long râle de plaisir.

            Ce dernier ne perdit pas une minute et ramena ses doigts humides de salive à l'endroit tant redouté par le flic. Mais, perdu dans les brumes du désir, l'Irlandais demeura détendu et une première phalange put se frayer un chemin dans son corps, avant de s'immobiliser. Butch se figea alors, soudain attentif aux mouvements du barbu qui commença à faire tourner doucement son index pour préparer son partenaire. Petit à petit, il s'introduisit plus profondément dans l'orifice accueillant et un second doigt finit par rejoindre le premier à l'intérieur du flic.

 

            Butch grogna, mal à l'aise. Mais V ne bougeait plus, laissant ses doigts là où ils étaient tout en continuant à jouer de sa queue pour laisser au flic le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Ce dernier eut un moment de culpabilité : il était loin d'avoir été aussi prévenant la veille au soir. Mais cette pensée fut balayée lorsque l'index de V se déplaça précautionneusement, frôlant au passage un point particulièrement sensible. Butch se tendit comme s'il avait été parcouru par une décharge électrique. V se fit donc un devoir d'explorer ce nouvel accord, jouant des réactions et du plaisir de son flic qui ne tarda pas à geindre, balbutiant toute une suite de mots désordonnés.

            Mais, alors qu'il était au bord du précipice, les doigts de V se retirèrent et il se sentit très vide. Pantelant, il parvint néanmoins à relever la tête. V s'activait toujours sur sa queue, une question dans le regard.

_Fais-le, V, supplia alors le flic.

_Tu es sûr ? demanda le soldat en relâchant son sexe, avec peut-être plus d'appréhension que l'Irlandais lui-même.

            Ce dernier hocha fermement la tête.

_Tu ne me dois rien, Cop, poursuivit néanmoins V.

            Mais Butch savait que c'était faux. Il était arrivé au point de non-retour. Reculer maintenant serait idiot. Et puis...

_Je t'ai fait du mal...

_Parce que moi je ne t'en ai jamais fait ? souligna son amant en lui caressant les cuisses. Mais, c'est fini maintenant, dit-il en embrassant la trace de morsure bien visible sur la jambe du flic. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, ni ce dont tu as besoin. Tu as besoin que je te fasse du bien... Et je compte bien m'y employer. Je te le promets, dit-il étrangement solennel.

            Alors, il se dégagea du corps de Butch, se préparant visiblement à se lever. L'Irlandais lâcha le montant du lit auquel il n'avait cessé de s'agripper jusqu'ici pour saisir le bras du barbu.

_Qu'est-ce que... Tu vas où ? bredouilla-t-il.

_Chercher quelque chose à la cuisine...

            Butch eut un hoquet de surprise avant de rougir violemment.

_Dans le tiroir de la table de nuit, chuchota-t-il alors, affreusement gêné.

            V haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

_Je... Je l'ai acheté avant... Enfin tu vois... Au cas où... Je ne veux pas dire que j'espérais... Bref… bredouilla le flic avant de fermer les yeux, consumé par l’embarras.

 

            Le soldat le tranquillisa d'un baiser amusé avant de se pencher vers le meuble tandis que Butch cachait ses yeux derrière son bras replié. Il entendit le tiroir s'ouvrir et V fouiller pour dégotter le petit flacon qu'il cherchait. Il sentit que le tatoué venait de nouveau se caler entre ses cuisses après avoir glissé un oreiller sous ses reins. Le flic aurait pu mourir de honte à cet instant. Il entendit son compagnon dévisser le bouchon puis, pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut que le bruit de la main de V, enduisant sa propre chair.

            Soudain, l'Irlandais sentit que ce dernier se penchait de nouveau sur lui, son torse frôlant le sien. Il ferma plus fort les yeux mais les doigts de V vinrent se poser sur sa joue.

_Butch, appela-t-il doucement. Regarde moi.

            Le flic secoua la tête.

_Butch...

            Nouvelle dénégation. Alors V écarta de lui-même le bras du visage du flic et le plaqua sur le côté de sa tête. Mais l'Irlandais n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux.

_Butch, _dušo moja' **[1]**, _ appela doucement le barbu.

            Interpellé par les mots inconnus, le flic ouvrit les yeux, presque timidement. C'était la première fois que V lui parlait autrement qu'en anglais, qui plus est dans ce qu'il soupçonnait être sa langue maternelle. Il aurait voulu le questionner sur le sens de ces mots mais le regard du barbu lui donna la réponse. Alors le flic, leva la main et attira le visage tatoué à lui pour l'embrasser.

            Quand la langue de V se mêla à la sienne, il sentit que le mec se positionnait. Butch se força à se détendre et prit une profonde inspiration quand son amant commença à pénétrer son corps, un centimètre après l'autre, avec d'infinies précautions. Des précautions qu'il ne méritait pas, réalisa-t-il. Mais il se sentait incapable de lutter contre le barbu qui semblait décidé à le traiter comme s'il était quelque objet précieux.

            Une fois entièrement enfoui en lui, V s'immobilisa pour le laisser s'accommoder à sa présence.

 

            Après quelques instants, Butch se détendit. Ça n'était pas à proprement parler agréable. Il était écartelé par cette sensation étrange. Puis il sentit que V posait le front contre son épaule, la respiration lourde comme un soufflet de forge, la mâchoire contractée par la discipline de fer qu'il s'imposait. Alors Butch sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Avec cette partie de V logée au fond de lui, il n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression que le mec lui appartenait. Il était capable de faire trembler ce colosse, il pouvait l'obliger à se contrôler alors que tout ce dont il semblait avoir besoin était de s'enfoncer en lui comme un malade, encore et encore.

            Joueur, le flic eut envie de tester les limites du soldat pour savoir jusqu'à quel point il pourrait se maîtriser. Une part bien enfouie de lui-même crevait d'envie de voir s'il pouvait faire perdre les pédales à V, comme lui-même les avait perdues la veille. Il pourrait se damner pour voir le _vrai_ V, sauvage et sans retenue. Et, au Diable la prudence… Il n'avait rien contre un peu de douleur avec son plaisir s'il en croyait le début de leur petite session. Instinctivement, il sut ce qu'il fallait faire pour provoquer le tatoué.

_La blonde, au bar, elle ne m'a pas fait ça... chuchota-t-il d'une voix sirupeuse à l'oreille de V.

            Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la poitrine de son mec et il sentit sa queue tressaillir à l'intérieur de son corps. Une fois encore, la sensation le fit tiquer mais ça n'était plus aussi désagréable qu'au début. Très vite, il oublia cela lorsque V se dressa lentement sur ses avants-bras, son regard fiché dans celui de Butch.

_Ne me provoque pas, Cop. T'as pas idée...

_Pas idée de quoi ? Pas idée d'à quel point tu as envie de me baiser ? susurra le flic, une lueur de défi dans le regard. Oh si, j'en ai même une idée très précise, reprit-il après une pause, parce que c'est comme ça que _je_ t'ai baisé hier.

            Le soldat gronda de nouveau comme un fauve avant de reculer ses reins, s'extrayant presque entièrement du corps de Butch avant de revenir s'y ficher d'un coup, son regard de guerrier planté dans celui du flic qui jura, transpercé en deux par cette lance de chair. Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Il avait déchaîné volontairement la bête et maintenant il allait devoir en assumer les conséquences.

 

            Perdu dans la sauvagerie du plaisir, le visage de V avait quelque chose de presque surnaturel, irréel, comme s'il était possédé par quelque créature sanguinaire qui ne pourrait se repaître que du flic, exigeant tout de lui, sa vie, son corps, sa soumission, sa possession, même sa douleur. Douleur qui, une fois encore, sublima le plaisir insoutenable que lui procurait V à chaque fois que son sexe venait taper au fond de lui. Ses râles se mêlèrent bientôt à ceux du soldat.

            Celui-ci se laissa soudain choir sur le corps du flic, lui mordant vicieusement l'oreille avant de haleter :

_Je ne laisserai personne d'autre te baiser, Cop. Tu es à moi, tu entends, menaça-t-il. Et si elle te touche encore, je la trancherai en deux.

            Et, bien qu'il fut à deux doigts de l'orgasme, presque incapable d'une pensée cohérente, le flic sut que son soldat disait la vérité. Alors au moment où le mec s'emparait de sa queue et commençait à le branler, l'amenant un peu plus près du sommet, il se pendit à son cou et répondit d'une voix hachée.

_ _Tu_ es le seul à pouvoir me baiser, V. Parce que _tu_ es à moi, enfoiré...

            Butch sentit un frisson traverser le corps lourd du soldat qui se mit à trembler presque convulsivement tandis que l'orgasme le foudroyait, planté tout au fond du corps du flic. Ce dernier sentit la queue de V tressauter et de longs jets de sperme se répandre en lui, le marquant presque irrémédiablement.

_Enfin..._

            Cette sensation l'emporta à son tour vers l'orgasme et il sentit son sexe se libérer dans le poing désormais immobile et contracté du soldat qui ne l'avait pas relâché.

 

***

            _V, appela le flic d'une voix pensive, un long moment plus tard, alors que les deux hommes étaient restés immobiles, côte à côte, profitant du calme après la tempête.

_Hum, soupira doucement le soldat sans bouger, les yeux fermés.

_J'ai jamais signé ces foutus papiers, avoua Butch après un long moment de silence. Ceux du divorce.

_Je sais, répondit V sans changer d'attitude.

_Et je ne le ferai pas, statua fermement le flic en fixant le plafond.

           À côté de lui, le soldat soupira mais Butch savait d'ors et déjà qu'il avait gagné.

_Butch...

_Tout va bien se passer, tenta-t-il de tranquilliser V. Et puis, je crois qu'on a plein de choses à se dire...

_Tu parles trop, grommela le soldat.

_Bah, vu que tu dis jamais rien, on fera la moyenne. À nous deux, on fait un mec normal ! s'amusa Butch. Ou alors, tu pourrais essayer de faire un effort...

_Je te l'ai dit, Cop : je ne sais pas faire.

_Pas grave, je t'apprendrai.

_Ça risque de prendre du temps, ironisa le soldat avec un rire cynique.

_Heureusement que je suis au chômage alors, se réjouit Butch en roulant sur lui-même pour aller voler un baiser à son compagnon.

           

Fin de la seconde partie.

 

[1]    C'est de la phonétique, j'ai pensé que le Cyrillique ne vous avancerait pas plus que moi !!! (enfin au moins pour une majorité d'entre nous :p). Indice : en serbe dans le texte :p Si, si, en serbe, je vous assure (enfin du serbe de chez Google Trad + phonétique quoi XD)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, c'en est terminé de LV2.
> 
> Comme je vous disais, ça a été... intense. A tel point que j'ai eu énormément de mal à attaquer LV3 où ils vont (encore) s'en prendre plein la face. Mais, ce petit problème est résolu et j'ai bien avancé :danse de la victoire:  
> J'ai même eu une idée pour un LV4 dont j'ai tout le plan (j'ai hâte de m'y mettre !!) !!! Donc vous n'en avez pas fini avec moi ! 
> 
> Niveau délai de publi, je voudrais avancer encore un peu sur LV3 avant de commencer à poster. J'en suis à une grosse moitié mais c'est une nouvelle fois des chapitres longs, et j'ai besoin d'avoir tout rédigé pour travrailler la cohérence.  
> Du coup, je me laisse une semaine de délai. 
> 
> Donc pas de Las Vegas mercredi prochain, mais j'ai "comme même" un petit cadeau pour vous aider à patienter. Je n'en dit pas plus, mais venez faire un tour ici mercredi 11 et cherchez une Vutch qui se baladera sous le titre "Le point Tapis" (Un OS stand alone qui n'aura rien à voir avec LV ou Histoire de Mecs). 
> 
> Bref ! Et je vous retrouve pour LV3 le mercredi 18 sous le titre "Les vices du père"... 
> 
> En attendant, merci d'avoir suivi aussi nombreux jusqu'ici (ouais, vous aussi les silencieux même si j'ai parfois envie de vous torturer à coup de clavier :boude: ) et surtout à vous, les filles qui venez me raconter ma dose de conneries hebdo (et de conseils avisés aussi, je suis toujours ravie de partager votre point de vue). Je vous zéme fort ;) et j'espère bien vous retrouver fidèles au poste dans pas longtemps XD  
> Et, au passage, je remercie encore une fois Transmer qui s'est collé toute la béta pour cette histoire, toujours dans les temps. Une bonne équipe qu'on fait nous tous ;)


End file.
